When It's Dark Out
by Nirvana19
Summary: Sequel to Fallen. All AU. Navigating through College life isn't the only thing Bo and Lauren need to worry about anymore. Now they are forced to face the ultimate test of loyalty and love for one another. Will they pass?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Told you I'd be back. Lol.**

 **So here is the next instalment in the Break The Rules/Fallen story. This one is emotional, dark, basically full of non stop drama. Well, to me anyway. I don't know about you guys, I'll let you be the judge of it.**

 **This story will consist of about ten chapters, I just don't have the time to extend it. And I've written a few ahead of time so I'm hoping updating will be on track.**

 **Remember to leave me tons of reviews, so I can know what you thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's Taking Over**

 **Bo's Loft**

It had been almost a year since Bo put the whole mess with her Father behind her. But when she put that problem to bed, she had to deal with being part of the Angel world. She found it difficult to learn everything. They had rules and regulations that she had to follow.

Being Unaligned meant nothing up in the Heavens.

She was part Angel, therefore she had to follow the rules just like everyone else. She wasn't being given special treatment just because she was different. Although, that didn't stop some Angels from looking down their noses at her.

Because not only was she part Fae, but the Angel side of her came from someone who had fallen from grace. And that was unspeakable in their world. Of course, the only good thing that came out of it all was that she and Lauren were closer than ever before.

To be able to feel everything that Lauren would feel before Bo got her new powers, was strange to say the least. She always thought she understood how Lauren felt. But really, she didn't have a clue. Because however much she thought that she understood, she was dead wrong.

Things at school were going well. In fact, Bo was just about to submit an original painting as part of her portfolio. She loved photography, but ultimately Painting was her passion. Which led her to now; Bo was in the middle of finishing up a piece that had taken her almost three weeks to finish.

Lucas had still been staying with her at the loft. She didn't mind since she had the extra room, and he was basically her best guy friend. But she did ask that he vacate the house when she was painting, she needed utter silence.

Bo dabbed her brush on the canvas, trying to get her lines just right. Stepping back, she looked it over and smiled. "Perfect" she was happy with her result. She knew that she'd be able to get it done with some peace and quiet.

Her painting probably wouldn't make sense to anyone who didn't know what they were looking at. But for Bo, it was an expression of her feelings. It told the story of how she felt after knowing the truth about her Father, and everything she went through afterwards.

The colours she used were dark, which only described Mason even more. She left the painting to dry while she cleaned up the little mess she'd made. She always put a sheet down on the floor to keep paint from wrecking her floorboards.

Bo quickly jumped in the shower, scrubbing the paint off of her hands and arms. When she got out of the shower, she noticed that her phone was buzzing on her dresser. Picking it up, she saw the unknown number. She knew exactly who it was.

It was Mason's attorney; Dalton.

He'd leave Bo messages telling her that he needed to discuss Mason's Will with her urgently. But Bo didn't care, she didn't want anything more to do with that horrible man. She was doing just fine without thinking about him.

And that was how it was going to stay.

An hour later, and she was on the couch catching up on some TV. She'd been so busy with her Painting that she'd missed all of her favourite shows. And it was nice to have the alone time. But that all changed when suddenly, Lauren appeared in the living room.

"Hey you..." Lauren went to give her a kiss, but then she caught a glance at her Girlfriend's masterpiece a few feet away. "... Oh my god, Bo!" she was in awe of the work Bo had done.

Bo jumped up off of the couch, standing next to her as she looked at it. "Seriously, give me your honest opinion. You're the first person to see it" she wanted feedback off of someone.

"Babe, it's amazing..." Lauren was speechless. "... You're so talented. I mean; I'm not an art person. You know that. But I love it. I can tell you put everything you had into it. Your teacher is gonna lose her mind when she sees this" she kissed her cheek.

"Maybe..." Bo shrugged, she was always sceptical about her own work. What if it wasn't as good as she thought it was? "... It was a good outlet for me though. You know, with everything that happened after Mason. I almost feel like a weight has been lifted off me. It's good" she was pleased with herself.

That was all that mattered at the end of the day.

"It's _really_ good" Lauren agreed with her.

Bo rubbed her eyes, she didn't want to spend the whole night talking about herself. "Forget about my work. How's your placement going?" she took Lauren's hand and sat with her on the couch.

Over the past few months, Lauren had been put on a work placement at a local hospital. Just to stick her feet in and see if she was cut out for being a Doctor. But honestly, she was loving it. And she was the top of her class. "Good. I treated my first patient today. Although, I sort of cheated" she admitted.

"You? Lauren Lewis, cheated? Get out!" Bo couldn't believe it, "How does one cheat at being a Doctor?" she was going to need a little more.

"Well, this guy came in and he injured his left arm. It was badly infected, and definitely would've needed amputation. I couldn't bear the thought of someone losing their arm. So I might have healed him..." Lauren bowed her head, "... Just to clear the infection. Not enough to fix the actual damage. I still had to treat him for that. I just, kinda feel like a fraud now" she sighed.

Bo had to laugh, that wasn't what she would call cheating. "I don't think that qualifies as cheating. I mean; you saved a guy's arm, as well as his life. That sounds like a win to me..." she smiled, "... Did anyone ask any questions after you did it?"

Lauren shook her head, "No, I was the first one to inspect his wound. So, no one will ever know. Anyway, I am in the mood for Sushi. How about you?" she was starving after her day.

And Bo was thinking the exact same thing, her stomach was practically screaming to be fed. "Sure, let me just throw some clothes on and we can go" she gave her a peck, then ran off to her bedroom.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Given their busy school hours and then their extra curricular activities, Bo and Lauren hadn't been finding as much time to spend together as they'd like to. That and, they were both forced to sit in on meetings with the Higher Elders.

They were both Matriarchs, and Bo was the first second generation Fallen Angel to have the honour bestowed onto them. Some of the Elders weren't happy about that. But Elijah always backed her corner. Telling his fellow Elders that no matter how Bo got her powers; she was one of them.

The meetings were boring, and Bo always found herself either falling asleep or going to the bathroom and staying there until it was over. Being a Matriarch wasn't something Bo enjoyed, mostly because she wasn't much of an enforcer of rules.

Lauren was adamant that she couldn't stay the night, even though she really wanted to. But that didn't stop Bo from persuading her to stay an extra hour. And of course, the hour turned into five more and before they knew it they were in bed after a wild night of passion.

It turned out that Bo wasn't just hungry for food.

She had to feed, and lately she'd been getting hungrier than usual. It wasn't like Lauren didn't have enough chi to give, because she had more than enough to satiate her. But an hour later and Bo found herself hungry again.

After a full feed she didn't have to repeat the process again until at least a week later. To be feeling it everyday wasn't normal. She wanted to talk to her Mother about it, but she was worried that maybe something was actually wrong with her.

With distractions, and a lot of carb loading she was able to suppress the symptoms. But it wasn't a fix, and she needed one desperately. Although, she didn't have the time right now with School work. All the worrying had made her tired, so she eventually fell asleep.

When the morning came, Bo woke up to find her bed empty. And all that was left of Lauren was a note on her pillow. Telling her that she loved her and she'd call her later. As Bo started the day, she packed up her painting so she could get ready to take it over to her class.

And instead of hauling the thing onto the subway, Bo could use her newfound Angel powers to jump over there within a second. Corporealising was such a time saver. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing again.

It was Mason's attorney.

She was sick of this, so she answered the phone. "Look pal, I told you I don't want anything to do with what he left me! Burn it, sell it, I couldn't give a rat's ass—" she was cut off when he started talking.

"You have every right to feel that way Miss. McCorrigan. But you must sign some papers, then you can choose to do whatever you want with the things that he's left you. I just need to release his belongings to someone. Please, come to New Orleans. What do you have to lose?" He asked.

"Fine! I'll be there in an hour. Don't call me again!" Bo ended the call, closing her eyes with a sigh.

 **New Orleans – Mason's Compound – Later**

Bo hated this place, especially after everything that happened.

But the way she looked at this, was that once she signed away Mason's belongings then she could completely be free of him. And she wanted that more than anything. She walked through the compound, seeing that the place had been fixed up since the battle they had a year ago.

She was then met with a man in a suit, he was old and ugly. "Where do I sign? I want this whole mess behind me" she just wanted to do this and then leave.

The man extended his hand, "First of all; Hello, I'm Dalton. It's nice to finally put a face to your name. If you'll come with me, we can get started" he led her into the dinning room.

Being back here was so weird for Bo, but she had to get through this. "Tell me what I need to do to end this" she sat down.

Dalton could see she was eager to be rid of Mason's memory. Not hat he could blame her, he'd heard about the things his former client did to her and he couldn't say that he condoned it.

"I think it's best you know exactly what you've inherited. Then you can make an informed decision. As you were his only heir, Mason left you everything he ever owned. Money, family heirlooms, and of course this compound" he laid out a bunch of papers.

"He left me _everything_?" Bo didn't know why she was shocked. No wait, she did. Because her Father tried to kill her the last time she saw him. Why leave her everything after that?

"Yes, and also his throne here. As the most powerful creature that resided in the Quarter, your Father was feared and respected by everyone. He wanted to leave that to you too" Dalton said.

And that was where Bo started to laugh, "Of course he did. Well I don't want any part of this twisted little kingdom. I've got enough on my plate" she didn't want it.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to think it over. After all, all of this is yours now. Once you sign this, everything will be placed in your name" he held out a pen for her to take.

"And once it's mine I can do whatever I want with it right? Even give it to charity?" She was just making sure.

Dalton nodded, "If you wish…" He said. "… But you can't do anything until you sign these contracts" he shoved the pen in her face again.

As much as Bo wanted to take the stuff just so she could get rid of it, she wasn't played for a fool anymore. And she wanted to make sure that Dalton wasn't lying to her.

Her Father Luther was a skilled Lawyer, she wanted to show these to him first before she did anything. "I think I'll take your advice and think it over. But I want a copy of each of these to take home"

Dalton stacked the sheets of paper he laid out, "Of course, these are yours anyway. Just get back to me when you've made a decision" he smiled, pushing them over to her.

Bo picked them up, "Oh don't worry; I will" she vanished before his eyes in a curtain of black mist.

 **McCorrigan Household**

Since this took importance, Bo decided to take the rest of the day off of school. She'd already handed in her painting, there wasn't really much else she could. So she transported straight to her Parents' house. She knew that Friday was her Father's Day off from work.

Walking into his office she found him at his desk, going over some paperwork. "Bo? I didn't know you were visiting today" he was happy to see her, with her busy in College he rarely saw her.

Bo placed the stack of papers she was carrying onto his desk, "I wasn't planning to. But then these kind of fell on my lap. Mason's attorney gave them to me, apparently he left me everything he ever owned and also his seat of power in New Orleans. I don't want it, but Dalton, his lawyer; told me to sign it so everything would be changed into my name"

"And you brought them to me so that I can make sure there's no funny business?" He watched his daughter nod, "I'm happy to help you sweetie. Although, I must say; I didn't expect this so soon" he took the pages, flipping through them.

"Tell me about it, to be honest I didn't really expect anything. Not that I want any of this either, I just want to put him behind me. I thought I already had but then this rocked up..." She paused when she felt a pain in her stomach, her Father asked her what was wrong. "... Nothing, I just skipped breakfast" she smiled, brushing it off.

She didn't want anyone to know about her hunger problems. Which were only getting worse.

Luther sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you Bo? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Speaking of your day, how's school going? Did you submit your Painting yet?" He loved hearing about her work.

Bo nodded, "I did. It took me three weeks but I finally finished late last night. And before you ask; no, you can't see it until my class' showcase in two months. Lauren is the only one who's seen it and that's the way it's staying" she wanted her Parents to see it when her Class presented the rest of their work.

"If that's what you want then I'm fine with it. I've already taken the day off so your Mother and I can attend..." He finished reading through the contracts. "... Everything seems to be in order here. Once you sign this, the deed to his compound will be in your name and his assets will be handed over to you thereafter" he put them down.

"So, can I give the money to charity?" She asked.

Luther was surprised to hear her say that, "You want to give four million to charity? That's very noble of you"

Bo almost had a heart attack, "What?! _Four_ _million_?! Are you serious? I thought it was like a couple of thousand at most. Does it really say he's left me _four_ million dollars?" She went to read the papers; she hadn't looked at them.

"Yes. Not to mention the belongings he's left you which have been valued to at least another million. Then there's the sale of the compound, should you ever want to. Basically, he's left you a substantial amount of money to do with as you please. As much as I admire your nobility, to give away this much money would be reckless" he said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, your Mother and I have already made sure that you and Kenzi will be well looked after once we pass. But it doesn't hurt to have a little extra. As I said, it's up to you sweetie. But I beg you to consider the advantages of this situation" he wanted what was best for her.

Bo let out a breath, this had been such a long day already. "I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a hefty bank account. And maybe I could sell the compound and buy a nice apartment in New Orleans. Despite the fact that _he_ lived there, I really love the city" she had missed being there.

"Then take the night to think it over. Consult with Lauren, maybe she could give you a fresh insight. But as I said, there's no catches with this. So rest assured that this Dalton fellow is not playing you" he made sure that the contract was written out properly before she signed anything.

Now it was time for Bo to make a decision, but she was going to take her Father's advice and ask Lauren her opinion. She always valued it. "Okay, I'll talk to her tonight. Thanks Dad..." she hugged him. "... Tell Mom I'll be over for dinner on Sunday like she wanted" her Mother had been nagging her.

"Will you be bringing Lauren?" Luther wondered.

"I doubt it. She's been super busy with her Hospital placement. I know, I hate it too..." She let out a laugh. "... But she's happy. At the end of the day; that's what matters" she picked up the papers, ready to leave.

Luther was so proud to see Bo act so mature. She must've noticed the way he was looking at her, because she asked him what was wrong. "Nothing. I'm just, proud to see the young woman you've become" He smiled.

"Don't start with that Dad, you know if you start crying that I'll follow. I'll go home and take another look at these, bye Dad" Bo gave him one last wave, then disappeared.

 **Bo's Loft**

When Bo touched down in her apartment, she placed the papers down on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, she sensed that Lucas had returned from his night away. At least he didn't have any guests staying with him this time.

Checking the fridge, she noticed that all of her favourite soda was gone. And she knew exactly who the thief was. "Luke!" she yelled. "What did I tell you about touching my stuff?!" she went to his room, opening the door to find him working out in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

And as much as she swore that she'd never look at another person in that way, she was finding herself becoming flustered. It was her stupid hunger. She had to get a handle on this. "If you want soda; buy your own. Got it?" she told him.

Lucas stopped lifting his weights, giving her a nod. "Yes General..." he meant it as a joke but Bo wasn't finding it that funny right now. "... Sorry. I won't touch them again. Angel promise" he held his hand up to her.

"Good" Bo left the room, shaking the feeling off. She needed to talk to someone about this. Maybe it had something to do with her being a different kind of Angel. And the only one who could give her answers on Angel kind, was Elijah.

So that was her next stop.

 **Arcadian – Throne Room**

Bo appeared in the throne room. But it only just occurred to her that she should've called ahead first. Because she'd just landed in the middle of what looked like an important meeting between the Elders.

Aurora; the only female Elder and the General of the Angel Core just looked at her and laughed with a shake of her head. "Miss. McCorrigan? Is there a rule of ours that you _haven't_ broken yet?" This was starting to become a common thing.

"I don't know..." Bo answered, keeping her hands behind her back. "... I'll check the Angel Manual and get back to you" she was trying to get used to not being so cocky, but she couldn't help it. She always challenged authority.

It was who she was.

Stepping down from the throne, Aurora stood before her and gave her a smile. "I admire your courage youngling. But you would do well to remember just _who_ it is that you're talking to. Understood?" She raised an eyebrow.

Bo bit her tongue, that really deserved a scoff as a reply but she wasn't here to start an argument. "Yes Ma'am..." She nodded, waiting for her to leave. "... She really doesn't like me does she?" She turned to Elijah.

In the last couple of months, Elijah had become very close with Bo. He saw a lot of potential in her as an Angel and as a Matriarch. Although Lauren would fill her in on how to act, there was only so much that she could teach her. Elijah had endless years of wisdom to provide. Not just to Bo but to his own Granddaughters too.

"You mustn't take it personally. Aurora and your Father, never saw eye to eye. And then he committed his crime; things just escalated from there. So..." He stepped down, walking towards her with his hands inside his pockets. "... To what do I owe this visit?"

"I've uh..." She stuttered, not knowing how to say it. "... Been having some _adjustment_ issues. And before you ask; Lauren doesn't know I'm here. And I'd like to keep it that way, if that's alright?" She just needed some help.

And Lauren was a worrier, she didn't want her to be that way.

Elijah could sense her anxiousness, and he wanted to help. "Of course, this can stay just between us. Please, come..." He walked her into his residence, sitting down with her. "... What issues are you having trouble with?" He asked.

"Well, for starters; I've been hungrier than usual. And it only started happening after I got my Angel powers. Without grossing you out too much; I fed from Lauren last night. And I took my fill, but an hour later I was back to being hungry again" she said.

He nodded, "Hmm, I can see why that would be troubling for you. While I hold knowledge about my own kind, I know nothing of your Fae nature. But, since you said that it only started after you received your Angel abilities; I can only assume that maybe you are containing too much power"

That was the only explanation.

"Meaning?" She needed a little more than that.

"There has never been a creature quite like you. You come from both a Fae and an Angel bloodline. As a race, we are powerful. It might be that, that same power is magnifying your Succubus abilities. So, you feel hungrier, and are maybe getting stronger urges?" He wondered.

Bo thought back to earlier when she saw Lucas working out. She didn't think of him that way, never in a million years would she see him as anything more than a friend. She loved Lauren with all of her heart. "Yeah now that you mention it, that sounds about right. What do I do? How do I fix it?" She needed an answer.

Elijah shrugged, "That I cannot answer. But I promise; I will look into this for you. In the meantime, just try and distract yourself with other things. School, family, anything that works for you. And also, if I may offer you one last piece of advice? Tell Lauren" he said.

"I don't want to upset her…" Bo sighed, "… I have been getting stronger urges. I never thought I'd look at anyone that way. But I have, and I don't want to tell her just for her to be upset" hurting Lauren wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Did you act on any of these urges?" Elijah asked, watching her shake her head without hesitation. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Lauren will understand. She loves you. Now, stop worrying about this. Leave it with me" he winked at her.

Bo took a breath, standing from the couch. "Thank you Elijah…" She smiled at him. "… You know, the more I get to know you, the more I wonder why my Grandfather hated you so much. You've done more for me in one year than he did my whole life" she was grateful.

He stood with her, "I'm glad I can be that person for you. Let us not talk of things long since resolved. Please, go home. Talk to Lauren"

"I will" Bo disappeared without another word.

Though the Fae weren't his best subject, Elijah was going to keep his promise and help Bo. He had high hopes for her and Lauren. And he knew that if Bo were to stray, maybe not even of her own fault; that Lauren would be devastated.

And as Angels they felt things more intensely.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House **

When Bo arrived at her Girlfriend's place, she found Ciara rummaging through the fridge. "Did you lose something?" She didn't realise that she'd frightened her, so when Ciara screamed from being startled Bo apologised. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Ciara breathed, "No it's okay. I'm still getting used to you doing that. I only had to worry about Lauren before; now there's two of you. Speaking of which, Lauren's not here. She went to a party that the med students are having" she figured Bo knew.

"Oh, she didn't mention that to me last night" Bo was a little surprised that her Girlfriend didn't say anything. They always told each other what they had planned in the nights.

"I'm sure she meant to…" Ciara dug into the fridge again, finally finding what she was looking for. She picked up the box of left over Chinese food. "… To be honest, she barely told me. I just caught a few words as she was running out the door. I think it was a last minute thing" she placed the box in the microwave.

Bo waved her hand, "Ciara, it's fine. I'm not her keeper, she can go wherever she wants. I just wanted to talk to her about something really quick, that's all" she took a seat at the dinner table, resting her head in her hands.

Noticing something was wrong, Ciara popped open two beers and passed one to her friend. "Care to share?" She sat down beside her, "You know; before you and Lauren became inseparable, I used to be the one you spilled your secrets to. I miss that" she took a sip from her bottle.

Laughing, Bo took her own swig. "Yeah I miss that too. But it's not really a secret. Some stuff happened today and I just wanted to get her opinion on it" she played with the label on the bottle.

"That's it?" Ciara frowned. "Come on B! Give me a little more than that. Fairies are excellent listeners. Besides, I could use some socialising after the day I've had. Thanks to my never ending assignments; I've been up to my eyeballs in homework. I could use the break"

Bo didn't see any harm in telling her friend what happened today, minus the whole part of her feeding problems. That was something she wanted to keep between her and Lauren only. But when Bo was finished telling Ciara about her new inheritance, the fairy was gobsmacked.

"So, I have to make a decision on whether or not to keep the money or to give it away. You see my dilemma?" She finished the rest of her beer.

"Umm, no!" Ciara shrieked. "You're set to inherit _that_ many zeros, and you want to give it all away?! You can't do that! I get that you're a good person and all, and giving any amount to charity is a good deed. But _four_ million? That's _way_ too much money to just throw away" she couldn't never do that.

But Bo didn't see it like that. "I wouldn't be throwing it away. It would be benefitting someone else. Besides, after everything that happened; I finally feel free of him. If I take his money, then I'm right back where I started" she said.

"Why, because he left you some cash?" Ciara shook her head, "Money is just paper Bo. We use it to buy things and to live our lives. It doesn't mean he has a hold on you. He's gone, he can't get to you now. And you know; maybe it's Karma"

"How'd you figure?" Bo frowned.

"Well, he made your life a living hell for a good couple of months. And then to top that off he tried to kill Lauren, and then even went after you. His own daughter. I think bank rolling your future is the least he could do after what he did" Ciara didn't want her to make any drastic decisions.

Bo hadn't thought about it that way, "Yeah maybe you're right. Even if I keep the money, I can still give some to charity. Just to give back a little. Just maybe not the _entire_ four million" she chuckled.

Ciara laughed with her, "No, that would be too much"

That was when Lauren chose to walk into the house, she would've been home a lot faster but she caught a ride with friends that were human. So she couldn't use her powers. "Did I miss the memo for a girl's night?" She locked the door behind her, then walked into the kitchen.

"We were just chatting…" Ciara knew that they'd want to be alone. So she got up and took her piping hot leftovers from the microwave. "… See you gals later. Always great seeing you B!" She kissed Bo's cheek on her way to her room.

Lauren gestured for Bo to follow her into the bedroom, where she began to change out of her party clothes. "So, what brings you by? Not that I'm not happy to see you" she spoke from inside her bathroom.

Bo jumped down onto her Girlfriend's bed. "I got some pretty interesting news today and I wanted to get your advice on it. But when I got here Ciara told me you were at a party. Kinda forgot to mention that to me huh?" She wasn't mad, just surprised.

Walking out of her bathroom, Lauren was now changed into her sleepwear. Which was just a tank top and some shorts. "I was going to. But when I tried to sense where you were earlier, I knew that you were topside…" That still confused her. Bo never went up there without her. "… Why'd you go up there?" She sat next to her on the bed.

Busted.

There was no point in lying to her, so Bo just decided to come out with it. "I went to see Elijah…" She said, "… I needed to talk to him about something"

"Since when don't you come to me?" Lauren didn't expect this form Bo. They were always honest with each other. "Bo, you know you can't tell me anything. We've been through some weird things; I think I've more than earned your trust"

Bo held her hands, "You had my trust the moment we met. That's not what this's about babe…" She sighed. "… Ever since I became, this _new_ version of myself. I've been having problems with my hunger. I would've told you but I just didn't want you to worry about me"

Too late, she was already worrying. "What kind of problems?" Lauren asked.

"Like, after I've fed from you fully; an hour later I'm back to being hungry again. At first I just thought maybe it was nothing. That maybe I was going crazy, after everything that happened. But now, it's been getting worse. I've been having these urges, especially when I'm around people" Bo hated this part.

Lauren knew what that meant, "You've wanted to feed on someone else?" She watched Bo nod, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was a problem" she couldn't help her laugh. This was new for them.

But Bo didn't want her to think that she had fed on anyone else. "Lauren, I haven't acted on anything I've been feeling. I love you too much to do that. You're the only one I want. Please say you believe me" she needed her to say it.

Leaning in, Lauren kissed her. "Of course I do…" She whispered. "… So what did my Grandfather say about all this?"

"He thinks that maybe my new Angel abilities are magnifying my Succubus powers. Making the urges and the hunger ten times stronger than what they'd normally be. He said he'd find something to help me. But God knows how long that'll take" Bo fell into her Girlfriend's arms with a sigh.

"If he said he'll find something then trust me, he will…" Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "… In the meantime; I've got more than enough chi to go around if you want to curb that hunger of yours?" She didn't want her to battle this inner struggle, especially if there was something she could do to help.

Bo lifted her head, "Really? You mean you're not tired after your long day at the hospital?" She knew how gruelling the work had been for Lauren since her placement started,

"It's nothing I can't handle…" Lauren kissed her again. "… I don't want you to suffer Bo. Not when I can ease your struggle. I know it might not be much, but it's something right?" Those words managed to do the trick, as the next thing she knew was Bo was lifting Lauren into her lap.

They kissed feverishly, and as she started to lose herself in Lauren's energy Bo could feel her hunger start to creep back up to the surface. It was at its boiling point. She stopped, bowing her head to try and breathe through it. She didn't want to lose control.

If she did then she could end up hurting Lauren. And she'd never forgive herself for that.

Looking down, Lauren could see that Bo was having trouble keeping control of her powers. She hadn't seen her like this since the first time they'd had sex. Bo was only just coming into her powers then. "Bo? Look at me…" she said.

Bo lifted her head, but kept her eyes shut.

"… I'm not afraid…" Lauren rested a hand on her cheek, "… Open them…" she waited for Bo to open her eyes, and when she did her Girlfriend's eyes shined a stunning blue. "… I'm not made of glass. So stop thinking that you're gonna hurt me" she knew her too well.

"But if I lose control—" Bo started but Lauren just held her face.

"I won't let you…" She shook her head, "… Okay?" She latched onto her lips again. This time softer than before. She felt Bo start to take chi from her, and it felt the same as always. Her skin became riddled with goosebumps, and her lips felt tingly.

As she fed from her, Bo could feel her hunger easing off a bit. It was nice to feel normal, or at least a version of it. But that didn't stop her inner Succubus from being spurred on by the chi she was taking from her. Without warning, Bo stood up with Lauren in her arms and slammed her back against the north wall.

Lauren felt the ache of her back being hit, but to be honest the it wasn't painful at all. It just made her smile. They battled for dominance, and Bo came out on top like she did most of the time. But that didn't stop Lauren from using her powers to move them over to the bed.

In the blink of an eye, Bo found herself on her back on the soft mattress. She was still getting used to her own powers, so she didn't risk using them now. And Lauren had been born with them, so she had the advantage.

* * *

If the loud crash she just heard wasn't enough to put her off her school work, then the moans that she heard coming from her roommate's bedroom were a close second. She loved Bo and Lauren to death, but she really had to buckle down and study.

And in order to do that, she needed silence.

She got up from her desk, walking outside and across the hall to Lauren's door. "Hey guys?" She knocked on the surface gently. "I know you love each other and everything, but some of us are trying to study! Can you keep it down? Or at least, speed it up so it can be over already?" She got now answer.

"Guys?!" She knocked again. But all she heard was the moans get louder. "You know; friendship is a two-way street! I would never be so inconsiderate!" Suddenly, the moans stopped and the door opened ajar.

Bo smiled, hiding the rest of her nakedness behind the door. "We're really sorry Ciara. But I promise if you find a way to stick it out for the rest of the night. You will be the _first_ person I buy something for when I get my Millions" she whispered it.

She wasn't going to buy her anything over the top. Maybe just some Jewellery.

Ciara squealed, clapping her hands. "Oh my god, I love you! By all means, carry on. That's why God invented headphones right? I'll just listen to some tunes while I study. You won't hear another peep from me!" She ran back to her room and closed the door.

Going back inside, Bo locked the door behind her. She stood in all her naked glory, watching as Lauren gestured for her to come back to the bed. Her eyes flashed blue, and she leaped onto the bed and back into her Girlfriend's arms.

They rolled around for at least an hour.

Lauren wasn't even tired, even though Bo was taking more chi than usual. But that was the beauty of being as powerful as she was. The second that Bo would take chi, Lauren's body replenished itself a second later.

But for Bo, it felt different.

Like, with every last sliver of chi she was taking; her body just craved even more. And she was beginning to lose control. So instead of doing something she would end up regretting, she pulled back from Lauren, then noticed the way her Girlfriend was looking at her. "What?"

"Your eyes…" Lauren had never seen her like this before. "… They're different than usual" she noticed the blackness swirling around Bo's blue eyes. That definitely wasn't normal.

Not liking the sound of that, Bo got out of bed and ran to Lauren's bathroom to look in the mirror. She then saw it for herself. "What the hell is happening to me?" She was scared now. Lifting a hand, she touched the skin just below her eyes.

"Bo?" Lauren walked up behind her, fully clothed. Their fun time was over now. She could sense Bo's fear, clearly this was frightening to her. She placed one of her robes around Bo's shoulders, "Hey? Look at me" she turned her around, securing the robe.

"I can't make it stop!" Bo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will her eyes to turn back but she knew they hadn't. She could feel them burning. "It hurts!"

Lauren tried to use her powers, covering her Girlfriend's eyes with her hands and healing her. As Bo began to breathe a little slower, she figured that it was working. "Better?" She kept it going, but felt Bo nod.

Taking a deep breath, Bo took Lauren's hands and removed them from her face. "It's over…" She opened her eyes, and they were back to their normal brown. "… Lauren, I don't know what's happening to me. What've I become?" She started to cry, falling into Lauren's arms.

Wrapping her arms around Bo tight, Lauren shushed her. "It's okay, don't worry. We're gonna figure this out. Together" she let her cry it out, then brought her back to the bed so she could put her clothes back on. They fell asleep not long after that.

School was important to Lauren. But Bo came first, so she was going to call in sick tomorrow so she could be there for her Girlfriend and help her overcome whatever was happening to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh Oh! What's happening to Bo? Let me know what you thought, thanks for taking the time to read it. Much Love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Response to this story has been amazing. So thank you all for that. And I'm glad to be back too. I can never stay away for too long. Enjoy this one, and happy Weekend! Be safe! xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: No Take Backs**

 **Lauren & Ciara's House – Next Morning**

After a cup of tea, Lauren finally got Bo to sleep. It wasn't easy, since Bo's fear was controlling her. It made her very clingy, she held onto Lauren like a lifeline. She needed her there. Lauren was happy to oblige of course. But she wanted to get to the bottom of whatever this was.

So while Bo was still in her deep sleep, Lauren slipped out of bed and left her room. She saw Ciara in the kitchen making coffee. The Fairy noticed how tired Lauren looked, "I know that look…" She chuckled. "… You and Bo pull a _sexy_ all-nighter?"

"Well, that's where it was heading…" Lauren took the coffee pot from her hands, pouring herself a big cup. "… Until something happened to Bo and I spent the rest of my night trying to get her to stop crying" she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened? Did you break her?" Ciara couldn't help but wonder. They were always fooling around in there, and half the time she heard more loud crashes than anything else.

Lauren looked at her dumb, "Be realistic. No, I didn't break her. To be honest, I don't even know what happened myself. I'm still trying to figure it out. For now, though; I'm gonna let her sleep" she drank more of her coffee.

It wasn't helping.

"Maybe _you_ should sleep too. You're exhausted Lo…" Ciara checked the time on her phone. "… I want to stay and help you guys but I promised this guy I'd meet him for a breakfast date" she wasn't really looking forward to it.

That was actually good news, "Good for you!" Lauren tapped her arm playfully. "It's been a year since your break up with Dyson. You just need to get yourself back out there. Someone good will come along, I know it"

"Easy for you to say, you've found your soulmate…" Ciara grabbed her keys and jacket, "… It's Slim Pickens for the rest of us! Later!" She left the house.

Taking Ciara's advice, Lauren poured the rest of her coffee down the sink and then went back to her bedroom to find Bo in the same position as before. Lauren was so tired, so she climbed in next to her Girlfriend and leaned into her. Bo must've felt her, because she quickly held onto her again.

Her grip was firm, but gentle.

Unlike the night before where it was more like a death grip. Lauren closed her eyes, letting the waves of sleep take her. She really was tired.

An hour later, and Bo chose to wake up.

She was still feeling hungry, but it had subsided a little. She was more concerned with the fact that her eyes were black last night. That shouldn't have happened. She needed answers now, the only problem was that she didn't know who to get them from.

Maybe it was time to talk to her Mother.

Getting up, Bo noticed Lauren out of the count on her side of the bed. She must've been exhausted after helping her last night. God, she loved her. More than her own life. After she'd changed into her clothes, Bo left Lauren a note and placed it on the pillow beside her.

With a kiss on her Girlfriend's forehead, Bo vanished from the room.

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Bo appeared in the foyer, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. She entered, seeing her Parents sitting around the table. "Morning" she made her presence known.

Aife turned around with a wide smile, she'd missed her so much. "Bo!" she hugged her tight, this was rare for her. Bo was so busy with school these days she hardly ever came home. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. You need to start coming home more" she breathed her in.

"Yeah, I'll work on that. Listen Mom…" Bo pulled back, "… I need to talk to you about something, it's important. Do you have a second?" she asked.

Luther stood up from his chair, "Is everything alright?"

Bo wanted to tell him no, but she didn't know what was happening yet. "I'm not sure, that's why I came. There's something going on with my Powers. I'm worried that it's something bad" her voice was shaky.

Aife wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "It's okay sweetie. We'll figure this out, why don't you start from the beginning?" she took her over to the table, sitting next to her.

Over the next ten minutes, Bo filled her Parents in on what had been happening to her ever since she first came into her Angel powers. She explained that it wasn't so bad when it started, but over the long months it had been getting progressively worse. She also told them about last night, and what happened to her eyes.

"Please tell me you can fix me?" She hoped.

This was a sticky situation, and Aife wasn't sure what was really going on herself. But she did have an idea. "I don't think there's anything to fix honey…" She held her hand. "… I think maybe your Angel abilities are magnifying your Succubus powers. This can happen when a child inherits the abilities of both Parents"

That wasn't what Bo was led to believe all these years, "But I thought that couldn't happen in our world. You're either one or the other, right?"

"Not in all cases…" Luther spoke up. "… There have been certain individuals who have taken on the powers of both Parents. Turning them into an altogether _different_ kind of Fae. But it usually only happens with those of a rare species" he explained.

He had heard of it before.

"And there's nothing rarer than a Succubus…" Bo sighed, sitting back on the couch. "… I'm scared that I'll end up hurting Lauren if I keep feeding from her. Last night, I could barely pull myself away from her. If I ever hurt her…" She paused, not able to imagine it.

That terrified her.

"You won't hurt her…" Aife said. "… We're going to make sure of that" she hugged her. This was the last thing she wanted for her daughter. And she couldn't help but hate Mason for this, if it wasn't for the powers that she inherited from him then she wouldn't be experiencing this.

They spent the next couple of minutes talking about anything else, something to distract Bo from her current predicament. "So, did you make up your mind about Mason's Will?" Luther asked, he'd already told Aife all about it and she was surprised Mason left her anything at all.

Bo nodded, "I did. And I'm gonna take it…" She said. "… It's the smarter choice, especially in the long run. Being an artist can be a challenge when looking for work. So it would be a good thing to have some money to live off while I'm finding my feet" she wasn't going to piss it all away, she had to keep it.

"That's a wise decision" Aife smiled.

That was when Bo realised, "Speaking of that, I should probably head over to New Orleans and give Dalton the signed documents. No time like the present right?" She stood from the couch, filling her day with errands was just what she needed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Luther asked.

"I dunno yet, ask me again when this's all over. Thank you for listening to my rant, and if you can find anything that can help me then I'd be grateful. I better get going, I love you guys" Bo hugged them both.

They held onto her tight, silently hoping that they could make this situation better for her soon. "We love you too" Aife kissed her head, then watched as Bo disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

 **Mason's Compound – New Orleans**

As Bo was walking into the compound, she heard yelling coming from the dining room. Going to inspect she saw a muscly guy standing next to Dalton and screaming in his face. "Uh, what's going on in here?" She asked, interrupting them.

"Bo. So good to see you again…" Dalton smiled at her, "… Take no notice of this boy, I'm having him removed at once" he waited for his security to come and take him.

But clearly the young man wasn't having any of that. "I'm not going anywhere until I get what I'm owed!" He yelled.

"And what exactly are you owed?" She asked.

"Compensation…" He said. "… My Father was Mason's right hand man for centuries. And now because of your useless excuse of a Father; _mine_ is dead! Now I'm in financial ruin! All my Father's debts have been passed to me"

Bo just laughed, "So you came here for a handout?" She couldn't believe this. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Blake" he replied.

"Well, _Blake_ ; your Father was a monster. Much like mine…" She sighed, thinking of him. "... So if you've come here to speak on his behalf then you're outta luck. I couldn't give a shit about the problems that Kal left behind" she used his name.

Blake folded his arms. Obviously, she was getting the wrong end of the stick. "You don't think I know that my Father was a douchebag? Because I did. I haven't spoken to him in over five years. I thought I was rid of him for good, only the people he owes money to are now after me"

"That's not my problem" Bo shrugged.

"Maybe not, but it was certainly your Father's!" Blake yelled. "My Dad was a good man before he met Mason. Only then did he become the monster that you knew. Mason owes me, I grew up without a Father because of him!" He just wanted the debtors off of his back.

Bo took a breath; she could understand where he was coming from. And now she felt bad, because she knew the influence that Mason had on people. Kal obviously wasn't smart enough to see through his lies. Maybe she could work something out to help him.

"The people that're after you; how much do they want?" She asked.

"To clear my Father's debt? Two hundred grand. That's money I don't have. They said they'd hurt people I care about if I didn't pay it. Please, I'm begging you" Blake pleaded with her. He didn't usually beg for anything.

Turning to Dalton, Bo knew what she had to do. "Once I sign the papers, can you write him a cheque for the amount he needs?"

Dalton nodded, he couldn't believe she was actually helping him. Mason never would've been so generous. "Of course, I'm at your service. Shall we get down to business then?" He gestured for Bo to take a seat.

She did just that, listening to everything that he was saying regarding her inheritance. Even if Blake was lying about what he needed the money for; it was a small price to pay to get rid of him. Besides, his amount wouldn't even break the bank with the rest of the money she was set to be given.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

By the time Lauren opened her eyes, stretching after her nice nap; she noticed that Bo was nowhere around but there was a note on her Girlfriend's pillow. She sat up, holding it in her hands and reading it in her head.

 **….**

 _Hey babe, I'm sorry for running out on you while you were sleeping. You know I'd never do that if it wasn't an emergency. After last night I realised I needed more help than you or Elijah could give me, so I'm over at my Mom and Dad's house. Just to get her opinion._

 _I'll be back as soon as I can._

 _Love you,_

 _Bo. Xo_

 **….**

She wanted to be mad, but after reading that she couldn't be. She had no idea what Bo was going through right now, about the inner battle she was fighting to keep control of her powers. Lauren had never been so unfortunate in that area.

So for now, she would let her Girlfriend do what she needed to do. And wait for her. But Lauren did know one thing, she couldn't go to her placement today. She was still tired, and she was just too worried about Bo.

Thankfully, her attendance record was impeccable. So she knew her Professor wouldn't mind if she called in sick. Lauren got out of bed and picked up her phone, calling in to tell them she wasn't going to be in today.

 **Mason's Compound – Later**

With all the papers signed, Bo waited for Dalton to write the cheque for Blake. When he was done, she gave it to him. "I'm sorry for what Mason took from you…" She handed it to him. "… Believe me, I can relate" she knew as well as anyone the monster her Father was.

Blake smiled, taking it. He could finally put his Father behind him. "Thanks. You know, you're not so bad. Considering you're _Mason's_ daughter…" He chuckled. "… Why don't you come out for a drink with me, just to say thanks?"

"Uh, I'm flattered and all. But I've got a Girlfriend…" She then realised that it had been a while since she'd spoke to Lauren. "… One that I should really be getting back to"

"I wasn't asking you out or anything. You just look like you could use a break…" He noticed her tired look, and he could tell that she was struggling with something. "… Despite your Father's history here. This city can be a lot of fun. Who better to show you around than a _real_ local?" He smiled.

Bo thought it over, she did leave Lauren a note. So she was okay on that front. And to be honest she could use a little time out before she went back home. Her hunger was gnawing at her also. Being around Lauren would just make it worse. "You know what? A drink sounds great right now"

Blake placed the cheque in his pocket. "I know the perfect place. Let's go" he led her out of the building, and into the quarter. He figured this could be the start of a budding new friendship between the two of them.

 **Later**

Before Bo knew it, it had been hours since she agreed to go for a drink with Blake. Honestly, she hadn't been having much fun lately. She'd been so cooped up in her loft, and working so hard to get her Painting just right that she hadn't thought about anything else.

The only times she would have a little fun was when Lauren would visit her, and even then that wasn't much lately. She'd been too busy with her placement. Bo didn't expect her to put their relationship before that.

School was important.

Blake took her to a local bar, and boy was it crowded. Just by being in the same room as these humans, Bo could feel the energy radiating off of them. It was so tempting. But she wasn't going to give into it. She would never be unfaithful to Lauren.

"Everything okay over there?" Blake was coming back from getting them another round of beers, plus a few glasses of shots. "You seem a little distracted" he noticed.

Bo shook her head, "No, I'm fine…" She took the beer; the alcohol was helping. Surprisingly. Her cravings were subsiding a little. "… So, what'd you do for school?" She sipped her beer.

"I don't go to school!" He laughed, knocking back one shot. "I mean; I finished High School but, I felt like there was more to living life than just burring my nose in some dusty old book. Life's all about adventure, and New Orleans has much of that" he smiled.

"Spoken like a true local" her eyes darted off into the distance as she caught sight of two people making out, their energy was hitting her hard. It was like they were the coin and she was the magnet. She didn't even realise that her eyes flickered blue.

But Blake did, "Whoa! Either I'm _that_ tipsy or your eyes totally just changed colour…" He found that so cool. "… What was that?"

Bo closed her eyes, breathing through it and waiting for it to pass. "It's nothing, just something that happens from time to time…" She needed the cravings to be gone completely, so she took one of the shots he'd bought and knocked it back, coughing at the feeling of it burning her throat. "… Jesus! What was that? Gasoline?!" She rubbed her throat.

"That, was extra strong whiskey…" Blake replied. "… And you didn't answer my question. What kind of Fae are you?" He knew it was rude to ask, but he wasn't much for caring.

"A Succubus…" She said. "… My eyes do that when I'm hungry"

That was something Blake didn't understand, "If you're hungry then feed…" He turned his head, gesturing to the ever growing crowd. "… I mean; it's not like there's a shortage of delicious humans. I was thinking of having a bite myself" he looked at one of the humans.

"I told you about me; what kind of Fae are you?" She asked him the same question.

Blake smiled, "Well, I thought I would've been a shifter like my Dad. But I was pleasantly surprised when I became a Vampire after I turned fourteen. To be honest, my Dad wasn't much of a role model; so I'm glad I took after my Mom" he didn't care about his Father.

"I can relate on the Dad front. I knew Mason for a little over four months, and all he did from the minute I met him was try and screw up my life. Even went so far as to kill the girl I love…" She said, "… What kind of Father would be that much of a dick?"

He held up his glass to her, clinking it. " _Ours_ …" They both drank another shot. "… So, come on! Let's feed. It'll be fun. I'll do my thing and you do yours, I've never seen a Succubus in action before" he was excited.

Bo chuckled, bowing her head. "As much as I'd love to show you; I don't feed on anyone other than my Girlfriend. I can't imagine being with anyone but her" she couldn't do it, no matter how much her hunger was torturing her.

"I get that, really I do…" Blake saw her eyes flicker again. "… But you're clearly starving yourself. I know that look…" He pointed at her, "… I get it when I don't feed for weeks. So either your Girlfriend isn't giving you what you need; or you're hungrier than you should be"

"You're perceptive" Bo noticed.

Blake got up, "Can I tell you something else?" He watched her nod. "You love your Girlfriend, and it's very noble of you to want to stay faithful. But it's not like you're in love with any of these people, they're just food" he looked at them.

"And that makes it better? It's still cheating!" Bo didn't want to.

"Maybe it is; maybe it isn't. But I do know one thing…" He took her hand, pulling her up from her seat and taking her right into the middle of the crowd. "… What you're Girlfriend doesn't know, won't hurt her" he grabbed an innocent bystander, putting her into a trance before sinking his teeth into her neck.

As she stood in the middle of the energy she'd been fighting for the last hour, Bo had two choices. She could either walk away and go home, to Lauren. Or she could give into her hunger, and feed on someone.

She wanted to go with option number one, but the closer people got to her the more her hunger overwhelmed her. It was like a boa constrictor tightening around her with each breath she took. It was too late; her hunger had won.

Her eyes turned blue, and within a second she had someone within her reach. She took from him, what she needed most. His life force. Technically, cheating would mean that she either kissed or slept with someone, and she wasn't going to do that. She made sure her lips didn't touch theirs.

One wouldn't be enough, but for some reason her hunger had faded slightly. Which didn't make any sense, he was human. And she'd been feeding off of Lauren this whole time, someone who had an expendable life force and yet she was never satisfied. Maybe it wasn't who she was feeding off, but the fact that she'd given into her hunger this time around.

She let him go, lifting her head to Blake who was sending his human juice box on her way and wiping his mouth. "When does this place close for the night?" She yelled in his ear, due to the loudness of the music.

"Not for another five hours!" He replied with a smirk.

"Then we've got a whole lot of fun awaiting us!" Bo was in her element, her Succubus was in control and there was no stopping her now. She took Blake's hand, and danced with him and the rest of their soon to be meals.

Blake was right.

New Orleans was full of adventure.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House – Later**

The next time Lauren woke up, it was three in the morning and Bo hadn't come home all day. She tried calling her but all she got was static. And trying to find her was no good either. She was worried. When she asked Aife and Luther if they'd seen her, they told her she went to New Orleans to deal with Mason's Will.

Lauren went there, but Bo wasn't at the compound. And without her being able to locate her, she was walking blind. All she could do was go back to her house and wait for her Girlfriend. She fell asleep not long after ten o'clock. She'd stayed awake as long as she could.

It was a crash that woke Lauren up.

Getting out of bed, she saw Bo in the corner of her room and she'd knocked over a lamp. "Bo? What the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Time I bought a watch?" Bo laughed.

Lauren heard the slur in her voice, "Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Maybe a little…" Bo took her jacket off, dropping to the floor. She walked over to her Girlfriend and tried to kiss her, but it was sloppy. "… I was just having a little fun. What's so wrong with that?" She tried to pull her closer but Lauren slipped out of her grip.

"What's _wrong_ with that?" Lauren couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Bo, this isn't you. You don't stay out all night and go on a booze bender. Where've you been all day? I've been going out of my mind" she didn't like this side of her.

Bo rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you keep treating me like I'm a child…" She said. "… In case you forgot, I'm an adult. I can go out and do whatever I want. I mean, it's not like you told me about that party you went to with your classmates!" She didn't think that bothered her, but clearly it did.

Lauren was so lost; she didn't even know how this turned into an argument. "I was just hanging out with some friends. That's a normal part of being in College. And I didn't think I had to tell you my every move. Don't you trust me?" She wondered if she did.

"Of course I do…" Bo replied, dropping down onto the bed. "… I just don't trust the losers you hang out with" she couldn't stop the things that were coming out of her mouth if she tried, she was so drunk.

"Okay, you know what?" Lauren was ending this before it got really ugly. "I think you should go home; you need to sleep this off. _Without_ me" she folded her arms.

Bo shook her head, feeling bad. "No, I am home…" She stood close to her, "… Because home is wherever _you_ are. Babe, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot to drink and I'm saying things that I don't mean. Please, can we just go to sleep?" She pouted.

That was when Lauren wondered something, Bo was visibly drunk. And she couldn't have gotten in that state by herself. "Who've you been with this whole time?" She ignored her question. "You've been having fun right? Who with?" She asked.

"Uh, just this guy I met" Bo scratched her head, turning away.

"What guy?" Lauren didn't like this already.

Bo just shrugged, "Just a guy, does it really matter who he is?"

Lauren's face turned angry, "Of course it matters Bo! _Who_ , was the guy?" She asked again.

"You remember that guy Kal that worked for my Father?" Bo saw her nod, but just barely. "It was his son, Blake. He's a really cool dude" she laughed, thinking back to the things they got up to back at the bar. That was a good night.

But for Lauren, all she was feeling was even more anger. "You've been hanging out with the son of the man that tried to kill my Father?" She remembered that horrible man, and the things he and his men did to her Father, she almost lost him. "My Dad almost died because of him!"

Bo scoffed, "So, it's not like he's your real Dad anyway…" After she said that, she knew it was a mistake. She closed her eyes with a sigh, "… Lauren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that" she apologised.

"I think you need to leave now Bo…" Lauren wasn't having it, not after that remark. How could she say something like that to her? "… I mean it, _go_ " she said.

"No, you don't mean that. We just need to take a second, and then just sleep it off. It'll all be better in the morning…" Bo tried to approach her, but Lauren held her back with her powers. "… Since when do we use our powers on each other?"

Lauren held her hand up, waiting for it to glow white. "Since now" she used them to send Bo back to her loft in New York. She didn't need this right now, and what her Girlfriend just said had really hurt her. Lauren would never say anything like that to her.

It was a low blow.

And she honestly had no idea, _what_ had gotten into her.

 **Bo's Loft**

When Bo reappeared, she landed on top of her bed. Lauren obviously cushioned her fall on purpose, even when Bo pissed her off she still did the right thing. It was too late to go back and apologise now, so Bo would wait until the morning.

And then she'd grovel like hell.

Without even moving, Bo fell asleep. All of the Booze and the fun she'd had tonight had exhausted her. She didn't know if she'd remember any of this in the morning, but if she did she was in for a big shock.

 **Next Morning**

When Bo woke up, she felt like shit; for lack of a better word. She didn't remember much from last night, but she did remember what she said to Lauren and she felt awful. She really hated herself from saying those horrible things.

Getting up, she rubbed her eyes. She could still taste the beer and whiskey from last night. She decided to try and wash it away with a hot shower. And afterwards, she did feel better. But not that much. Before drying her hair, she sent a text to her Girlfriend, but she got no reply.

After doing her hair, Bo called Lauren a bunch of times. But still, nothing. Clearly, Lauren wasn't going to forgive her for last night. Not that Bo could blame her. She even went so far as to try and speak to her through their psychic link. But Lauren had blocked Bo from her mind.

This was going to be a long day.

She couldn't just sit here and wait for Lauren call her back, if she ever would. So Bo grabbed her jacket and hopped on over to her Girlfriend's place.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, will Lauren forgive her? Find out next time. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And so here we are, the next chapter in what will be probably the most emotional story I've written to date. At least it is that, for me. When reading this story, bear in mind how all my stories end.**

 **Doccubus endgame is** _ **guaranteed**_ **.**

 **That doesn't mean I've ruined the story for you, because there's going to be twists and turns.**

 **Also, I have had a few messages about doing a Doccubus/Copdoc story. Now, I'm not against the Copdoc pairing. But since it never happened on the show, it doesn't really make sense in my head. But some of your lovely people have been wondering what** _ **my**_ **take on the ship would be.**

 **If you guys want to give me some feedback on that, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy this one! xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Woke Up With A Monster**

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

When Bo reappeared in her Girlfriend's house, she noticed that Lauren's door was locked. She could've just transported inside without caring but Lauren clearly didn't want to see her. "Babe, please open the door…" she leaned against it with a sigh, "…I know you're in there; I can feel you"

Ciara was walking out of her bedroom when she heard Bo knocking on Lauren's door, begging her to open up. " _Oh_ …" she finally understood now. "… You're the reason she was so grumpy this morning" she didn't think she'd ever witness them of all people in an argument.

"So she _has_ left the room then?" Bo thought maybe she'd been in there since last night.

"Yep, she grabbed a cup of coffee and some toast and walked straight back. Without uttering a word to _me_. I thought I'd done something to upset her, nice to know it's not me though…" Ciara smiled, but she was worried about them now. "… So, what _did_ you do?"

Bo rubbed her eyes, she was barely keeping them open. "I said some things…" she told her friend, then spoke to the door. "… That I'm _really_ sorry for saying!" she knew Lauren could hear her. "Lauren please, I'm an idiot okay. I was so wasted last night; I can't even remember most of it"

That's when the door unlocked and opened to reveal an angry Lauren, "And you think that makes it okay?" she frowned angrily.

"No…" Bo answered, taken by surprise. "… But I got you to open the door. I know the things I said were horrible and uncalled for, and if I could turn back time and take it all back I would. Sadly, that's not one of my powers. Lauren, I love you and I can't stand the idea of you being mad at me" she kept her distance from her, out of respect.

Lauren wanted to stay mad, but who was she kidding? "What'd you think Ciara?" she turned to her best friend who had been idly listening. "Should I forgive her?" she asked for her opinion.

Ciara just shrugged, "It doesn't really matter what I say; you're gonna do it anyway. Just kiss and make up already. When you guys are fighting, it screws up the balance of our universe. Whatever she said, Bo's clearly sorry. Right B?"

Bo nodded, " _So_ sorry" she emphasised.

"And you don't get mad Lo…" Ciara told her roommate. "… You get annoyed, and you can sure hold a grudge. But you guys love each other, so just forget about it and move on. You'll be better for it" she tapped Bo on the arm, then went back to her bedroom.

"What she said…" Bo agreed with her. And even though it'd been twelve hours, she'd missed Lauren so much. "… Will you accept a hug from me, maybe one that lasts for about a _billion_ Mississippi's?" she chuckled.

Lauren couldn't fight her smile any longer, so she just fell into Bo's arms. "I hated that fight…" she sighed, holding on tight. "… Promise me we'll never fight like that again"

Bo pulled back to look at her, "I promise…" she kissed her, finally feeling relief that they'd made up. She couldn't stand the idea of Lauren hating her, that thought alone made Bo so frightened. Arguing, just wasn't who they were. Not even over little things. "… How about you let me take you out for lunch? I wanna start making up for last night" she had money now, she could do whatever she wanted.

"That sounds amazing, and I happily accept. Just let me get dressed, you can watch tv while you wait if you want" Lauren pecked her cheek, then walked back into her room.

"Don't mind if I do…" Bo walked to the couch, grabbing the remote and turned the tv on. There was never anything good to watch, which was why they always watched Netflix. It was just the better option. As the time passed, she'd lost count of how many channels she'd flipped through.

Suddenly, she stopped on a News channel that was covering a story in New Orleans. It was saying something about a homicide. They weren't showing the inside of the building but they showed the outside where the reporters were gathered.

"… No!" she gasped, that was the same bar she was in last night. She didn't kill anyone, did she? She touched her head, closing her eyes trying to remember. She didn't have a clue of what she did last night. She'd never killed anyone before, that wasn't who she was.

Just then, Lauren was coming out of her bedroom all dressed. Bo managed to switch the television off before she saw anything. Her Girlfriend asked her if she was watching anything interesting. "Nope, just a lot of boring commercials…" She laughed nervously. "… Let's go shall we?"

"So where do you feel like going?" Lauren wondered.

"Well, I'm a millionaire now; we could crash a fancy restaurant and annoy the crap out of all the snobby customers" Bo meant it as a joke, but it would be nice to try one of those restaurants one of these days.

Lauren shook her head, "Tempting, but no. How about we just head over to your place and we can decide from there? Or we could even order takeout and stay in for the day? Maybe it's better if we just have some downtime" she didn't care if they didn't go out.

Wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist, Bo nodded. "That sounds great, my place it is" she used her powers to transport them both out of the room.

 **Bo's Loft – Later**

After spending the whole day together, Bo and Lauren retired to bed. After her little night of fun with Blake, Bo didn't feel hungry at all. She didn't know why that was, since she'd fed from humans who didn't have that much to give.

She'd been feeding from Lauren this entire time. And Angel with an unlimited amount of chi to give her. It just didn't make any sense. But now that Lauren was fast asleep, Bo had to go and talk to Blake and find out what really happened last night.

Without shifting her weight too much, Bo checked if Lauren was actually out like a light. And she was, so she used her powers to transport over to her dresser. Using her hands to open the drawers would make noise, so she used her Telekinesis for everything. Opening the dresser, taking her clothes out, and to put them on.

It was the only ability of hers that she'd mastered.

Looking at her Girlfriend one last time, Bo hoped to god that she hadn't done what her mind was thinking. To be honest she still felt bad for feeding off other people. She only ever wanted Lauren. It wasn't about loving anyone else, or finding them attractive. Because Lauren was _that_ person for her.

That's something that would never change.

It was time for her to get answers, she quickly sensed where Blake was and then vanished from her bedroom. Only what she didn't know, was that Lauren had been awake the entire time. She opened her eyes, sitting up on the bed. She never thought this would happen.

Bo was hiding something from her, she could tell.

And if Lauren was anyone else, she could let it go. But she was a curious person, she had to get to the bottom of things. If she didn't find out what Bo was hiding, then she'd forever be wondering if her Girlfriend was lying to her.

Lauren changed into some jeans, and a shirt. She could sense where Bo had jumped to. It was New Orleans, but not Mason's Compound. It was somewhere else. She followed her energy, disappearing from the bedroom.

 **New Orleans**

When Lauren touched down, she saw Bo talking to some guy. He must've been the son of Kal, the man who almost killed her Father last year. They were in deep conversation, and Bo didn't look happy. She couldn't see much thanks to the humans passing by.

She decided to get a closer look, so she transported onto a nearby balcony. Not far enough away to lose sight of then, but Far enough so that Bo wouldn't sense her near.

Blake couldn't take the yelling anymore, so he pulled Bo into an empty alleyway. "Look, I dunno why you're harping on about it. You had fun, why does it matter if there was some collateral damage?"

"It matters, because I'm not a killer!" She shouted. Did he really just say that?

"You were last night…" Blake didn't have time to anticipate the smack across his face. "… I probably deserved that. You need to stop fooling yourself Bo!" He told her. "You're a Succubus! You enjoy the hunt, the feed, _and_ the kill. That's what we do! We're predators!"

Instead of telling her, he was going to show her. Walking away for a second, he grabbed an innocent bystander from the crowd. Pulling them into the alley and brainwashing them into remaining calm. "You can't fight what you are, or what you need! Neither can I" he revealed his Vampire fangs and drank from the woman's neck.

As she watched him feed, Bo felt her own hunger stir inside of her. This was what her kind was meant to do. The Fae fed off of Humans to survive. "What're you doing?" She felt her eyes change.

"Giving you what you crave…" Blake stopped feeding, holding the woman out for Bo to take. "… Feed!" He threw her into Bo's arms. Watching her struggle with her desires. She wanted to feed, it was clear. But she was stopping herself.

"I can't" she gulped, feeling her hunger burn her from the inside out.

He nodded, "Yes you can. It's just us here Bo…" He said. "… No one has to know" he enticed her.

Bo's eyes flashed uncontrollably, she couldn't stop herself.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was seeing, Bo was draining that woman dry. She didn't want her to know she was here. Or that she'd followed her, but she couldn't let that woman die. Which is what would end up happening if Bo didn't stop feeding from her.

She had to intervene, so she transported over to the alley. Before Blake had a chance to stop her, she lifted him with her hand, throwing him against a wall and knocking him out. "Bo! Stop it!" She used her powers to hold her Girlfriend in place.

Bo dropped the human from her arms, she snapped out of her feed and then realised what was happening. "Lauren? What're you doing here?" She couldn't move her arms or legs; Lauren wasn't letting her.

"Stopping you from killing someone…" Lauren ran to the woman, healing her neck and replenishing her life force as she hovered her hands over her body. Her hands were glowing a pale yellow as she kept healing the human. "… One last thing" she touched the woman's forehead, reaching into her mind and erasing every memory of Bo and what she'd done.

After the woman left, Lauren let Bo go.

"I can explain" Bo started.

"Explain what?!" Lauren yelled. "How you almost killed an innocent woman? Who are you? Because you're definitely not the girl I fell in love with. I heard everything you and Blake talked about, did you really kill a bunch of people last night?" She had to know.

Bo touched her head, she hated this. "I don't know! I can't remember. I'd like to think I didn't but I can't control whatever is happening to me. Lauren…" She tried to approach her, but Lauren just backed up. "… You know me; I would never harm anyone for my own gain"

Lauren shook her head, "That's just it Bo. I _don't_ know you…" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "… Because the Bo that I know, the Bo that I _love_ ; would _never_ do something like this. I can't be with someone who would take a life so easily…" This killed her to say. "… I can't be with _you_ anymore"

And just like that, Bo felt her heart tear into two pieces. "No, Lauren. You don't mean that. This is just a bump in road. We can come back from this" she couldn't let her do this.

"I don't think we can Bo…" Lauren cried, her heart was shattering. "… Don't call me; don't come to my house. We're done" she vanished before Bo's eyes.

In that moment, something inside of Bo died. It was like her love for Lauren was the only thing keeping her together. And now that it was gone, her darker side was consuming her. Her eyes continued to flash blue. She sensed Blake wake up from his fall, then as he tried to touch her shoulder she grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"This's all your fault!" She growled.

"I invited you the party, you're the one who drank the place dry!" He wasn't going to be blamed for this, Bo wouldn't have killed those people if she hadn't deprived her Succubus of what it needed. But even he had to admit that right now she looked terrifying.

She let him go, knowing that what he said was right. She couldn't go home, not now. Although her darker side was taking hold, her heart was still broken. She needed to distance herself from the things that reminded her of Lauren. And her house was full of pictures.

So she decided to go back to her dead Father's home, she still had a room there and it was technically her house now anyway. Maybe she would feel better in the morning, she hoped that she and Lauren could come back from this.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

Lauren was out of sorts, she didn't know what to do, or where to go. Her heart ache was slowly killing her. She'd never felt anything like this before. When she got back to her house, she dropped to her knees, placing a hand over her chest. She was really resenting the fact that Angels had heightened emotions.

Suddenly, Tamsin appeared next to her. The second her sister's heart broke, she had a sharp pain in her own. She knew she had to see if Lauren was okay. "Lauren? What happened?" She bent down next to her.

"I had to end it…" Lauren sniffled, "… Bo and I are over" she fell into her sister's arms, letting her hold her.

Tamsin held her tight, using her powers to try and take some of her pain away, but it was too much for her to do it herself. "Come on, let's go home" she knew the only place Lauren should be right now, was with her Family. And her Father could help her little sister a lot more than she could.

She picked her up off of the floor, transporting them to their Parent's house.

 **Lewis Manor**

As she opened her eyes, Tamsin saw her Parents standing before her. They must've sensed Lauren's pain. "She broke up with Bo…" she could feel the ache in her chest. "… Her heart is breaking" Tamsin touched her own chest, feeling it.

It was almost like it was happening to her.

Damon and Lenore could feel it, but not as much as Tamsin did. They were sisters so their bond was stronger. "It will mend, in time…" he approached them, seeing that Lauren had passed out due to the emotions that were overwhelming her. He lifted her into his arms, "… She needs to rest" he took her up to her old room.

Lenore was quick to stand at Tamsin's side, "You were right to go to her sweetie…" she hugged her, "… Did she tell you why they broke up?" she wondered.

Tamsin shook her head, "No, I only got a few words from her before she passed out on me. Her pain…" she kept hold of her chest. "… It's so sharp; like a knife" she hated this part of being an Angel. This wasn't even her break up but it felt like it was.

"She'll survive this. Lauren's strong. Come, let's get you something to ease the pain. I find strong alcohol helps" Lenore didn't usually allow her daughter's to drink something meant for adults, but she knew all too well how much pain could destroy someone. She wanted to ease Tamsin's suffering.

"Anything to numb this feeling…" Tamsin held onto her Mother as they walked to the kitchen, she felt like she needed the support. After two glasses of her Father's most treasured scotch, Tamsin was feeling somewhat better. But not much. "… I would've settled for a wine cooler" she was new to that taste.

Laughing, Lenore took the glass from her. Swilling it out and then filled it up with some ice water. "Scotch isn't for everyone. But it works for your Father, and your Grandfather. Has the pain settled?" She asked.

"A little…" Tamsin sighed. "… I don't understand any of this. When I got to her; Lauren said she had to end things with Bo. Why? What happened that made her make such a rash decision. I've been away, so I haven't really been in the loop. Were they having problems?" She hadn't called her sister in a while.

Which was her own fault, she'd been busy with her own school back in the UK. She wished she'd been around more now.

Sadly, Lenore was just as confused as Tamsin. "I wish I knew…" She said. "… When I _have_ spoken to Lauren, she never mentioned anything about her and Ysabeau having issues. Perhaps we should call her, and get her take on this" she referred to Bo.

"We will do no such thing" Damon said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Tamsin sat up straight, "How is she?" She needed to know.

Damon saw that his Wife had pulled out his oldest bottle of scotch, thankfully he was in need of a stiff drink. He grabbed himself a glass and poured a splash. "She's heartbroken. Her devastation is consuming her slowly. The pain was too much for her to bear. That's why she collapsed" he knocked it back.

"So, will she be okay? I mean; she'll get better, right?" Tamsin had never felt that big of a heartbreak before. Not even when she and Paige split up.

He nodded, "In time, yes. But one thing is for sure; we are _not_ to contact Ysabeau. Not after what I saw inside Lauren's mind" he had to reach into her mind to ease her pain. And he saw, much.

"What did you see?" Lenore asked, knowing what he meant.

Damon wanted to revert back to the part of him that didn't trust Bo, the one that told Lauren no good would come from loving the daughter of Mason Erikson. But that part of him had faded long ago. Now he missed it, because he was right all along.

"Though I didn't see her commit the crime…" He started. "… Lauren overheard a conversation that Bo had with a fellow Fae. Apparently, she gave into her hunger and killed over a dozen humans. She was about to kill another, when Lauren intervened. She saved the human's life" he was proud of her for that.

Tamsin knew what that meant. Bo was a Succubus, so if she fed on others then that meant she'd been unfaithful to _her_ sister. "I'm going to _obliterate_ her!" She was so angry.

"You will stay your hand Tamsin!" He pointed at her, looking seriously. "Lauren's heart is broken, and I'd imagine so is Bo's. Which is why we all feel it. They're bound together as one. We are feeling the emotional heart ache of _two_ people" he could feel the sting in his chest.

"So it's not just us that are effected. It's our entire race" Lenore understood him.

Damon nodded, "I should go and pay my Father a visit. Just to explain things. I've absorbed most of her pain, but it will be a long road to recovery. Just let her rest for now" he kissed Lenore's cheek, then vanished.

"Now can I go and kill Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"You heard your Father…" Lenore said. "… Although he's seen inside of her mind, we cannot know for sure what really went on between them. The only one who can give us the full story, is Lauren. We must wait for her to wake"

Tamsin didn't want to obey her Father's demand, but she had to. "I'm gonna stay with her upstairs, just in case she wakes up…" she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Tamsin entered the room, seeing her baby sister sleeping soundly. At least that's what it looked like.

But she knew that Lauren was suffering on the inside. She climbed onto the bed with her, laying next to her. "… Take all the time you need kid. I'll be here" she held her hand.

 **The Heavens – Elijah's Residence**

When Damon entered his Father's chambers, Elijah wasn't surprised to see him. "Lauren?" He got straight to the point. "Is she alright?" He could sense her pain, but not just her's; Bo's too. And now he wondered what had happened.

"She's resting back at the house…" Damon replied. "… Father, I entered her mind to ease her pain and what I saw is very worrisome" he wasn't going to lie.

"Explain" Elijah said.

Damon placed his hands inside his pockets, trying to find the right words. "Bo McCorrigan…" He began. "… She has committed murder. A dozen humans. And what would've been another, if Lauren hadn't intervened" he remembered everything he saw.

Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help but feel like he was partly to blame for this. Bo told him that she felt like she was losing control. He promised to help her and he'd failed. "I understand, that you're probably angry with Ysabeau right now—" he got cut off.

"Angry?" Damon frowned. "I am not angry, Father. I am _livid_!" He said. "My daughter lays heartbroken and unconscious in her bed. Even if taking her pain away has worked, she will still wake with the memories of Bo's betrayal. Her pain will forever be unending" he didn't want that for her.

Even though he wanted to give Bo the benefit of the doubt, he had an obligation to his own blood. And right now, Lauren was hurting. "Then we must shield her from that pain"

"What're you saying?" Damon hoped he wasn't hearing this right.

It had been a while, but Elijah was willing to take the risk. "As long as Lauren suffers from this pain, she won't be able to function. I know heartache Damon…" He thought of his late Wife. "… And the nature of her own, _will_ destroy her" he was sure of it.

Damon wanted to do anything he could to keep his daughter from feeling so hurt. "What do you propose we do?"

Elijah thought it over, "I will forbid Bo from seeing her. And we will suppress the emotions from this night. Lauren will still be aware of what Bo did, but she won't feel pain anymore" he didn't like doing this, but Lauren wouldn't survive if he didn't.

"And what of Bo?" Damon asked. He didn't think it sounded doable.

"You let me worry about her…" Elijah already had a plan in place. "… Lauren will need space to recover from this ordeal. Something she won't be able to do if Bo remains in her life"

That was easier said than done. "Recovering will take time" Damon said.

Elijah nodded, "Thankfully, we have much of that. Go home son…" He tapped Damon's shoulder, "… Keep her asleep for as long as you can. Though, with everything she endured tonight; I doubt she'll _want_ to wake up" he waited for his son to leave.

He then stood in the centre of his chambers, closing his eyes and using his powers to summon Bo to him. Within seconds, she appeared before him. Looking just as devastated as he imagined Lauren did earlier.

Bo had to adjust to her surroundings, but she finally realised where she was. Turning around, she saw Elijah standing there. And he didn't look happy. "Go ahead…" She said. "… Yell at me! You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself" she'd been crying since Lauren left, and she was still crying now.

"I don't hate you" he told her.

She didn't believe that, "Is she okay?" She had to know.

"No…" He was honest with her. "… She is not. I blame myself for some of your wrong doing…" He approached her calmly. "… You warned me of your hunger, and though I listened; I failed to find you a solution. For that, I am sorry" he meant it.

Bo sniffed back her tears, wiping her eyes. "There's no one else to blame. _Only_ me. I could've fought harder…" She breathed. "… I _should've_ " she hated herself for what she'd done.

There was no sugar coating what he had to say, so he was just going to say it. "Lauren is taking this much harder than you. Her compassion is her greatest strength, but it can also be her greatest weakness. Right now, the pain you've caused her is slowly killing her" he was just saying what no one else wanted to.

Emotions could kill an Angel, if bad enough.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear, "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

"There is one thing…" He said. "… But it will require a large sacrifice, on your part…" He waited for her to ask what kind of sacrifice. "… I am forbidding you from seeing Lauren from this point on" he saw her eyes widen.

"What?! No! You can't do that! She might think that we're over, but we're not. We promised that we'd be forever, and that's what we're gonna be! Was this Damon's idea?" She had a feeling, and now it was making her angry.

Elijah shook his head, "No, it was mine. And I'm not telling you this so that you'll have to let her go. I am telling you this, so that while she is free from the pain that _you_ caused; you will have time to sort through your issues regarding your hunger"

Bo's eyes flashed, angrily. "My _issues_?" She looked at him. "How the hell would you know what I'm going through? You don't know what it feels like to have something tearing you a part inside! To want so badly, to stay faithful to the one you love but _can't_ ; because it's not in your nature!" She hated this.

As he was listening to her rant, he noticed her blue eyes get brighter and the room began to shake uncontrollably. "Control yourself!" He yelled.

"And what if I don't want to?" She replied. "Hmm? What're _you_ gonna do about it? I'm half Angel, and half Fae. I'm stronger than all of you put together!" She lifted her hands, raising the objects in the room with her powers.

Elijah had to stop this now, so he used his powers against her. "I am an Elder…" He stopped her from using her own. Holding her in place, frozen. "… I am the _definition_ , of Strength. Do not, for a second; think that you can challenge _me_ , and win!"

"Ooh, is that speech supposed to scare me old man?!" Bo was close to losing it now.

He walked forward, seeing a change in her. Whatever was wrong with her, didn't just stem from her Succubus hunger. It was much more than that. He hovered his hand over her eyes, putting her to sleep. "You have a darkness in you…" He could sense it. "… Born of one who has Fallen" he recognised it.

Even when he was dead, Mason still had a hold on her.

He knew what was wrong with her, unfortunately he had no way to help her. "I am sorry Ysabeau…" He whispered to her. "… You are someone I have come to care for deeply. But Lauren is my blood, and I have a duty to her" he was sad to see their love end.

But he was hoping that it wouldn't be forever, just long enough for Bo to wise up and control her abilities. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You are hereby banished from the Heavens, and stripped of your Matriarchal status. I do hope this won't be permanent" he whispered.

Within a flash, Bo disappeared.

He'd sent her back to where he summoned her from.

Now he had a job to do.

 **New Orleans**

When Bo opened her eyes again, she was back in her bedroom. She tried transporting back up to Elijah but for some reason it wouldn't let her. She thought maybe her powers had gone, but she transported a few feet away from her bed and it worked.

Which meant that he must've blocked her from going to the Heavens. She even tried her telepathic link to Lauren but that'd been cut off too. She'd been denied all contact with the love of her life. Her anger consumed her, her eyes flashed uncontrollably.

Elijah might as well have ripped out her heart.

Because that's what it felt like to be without Lauren. And although she was angry at him for banishing her, she only had herself to blame for this. And as much as she wanted to take Elijah's advice and sort through her problems, something inside of her was loving the fact that she had nothing tying her down anymore.

Maybe this was her time to shine.

To be the Succubus she was born to be.

 **Lewis Manor**

Elijah had come to strip Lauren of the pain she was feeling, but when he got to her bedroom she was still asleep. She was most likely keeping herself from waking up so not to feel the overbearing emotions. Tamsin, Damon and Lenore were all at her bedside. "Soon, she will know peace" he placed his hand over her head, closing his eyes.

The pain of her heartbreak was strong. He'd never felt this himself. Lauren truly did love with all of her heart. Which was exactly why it was hurting so much. After a few minutes, he managed to take all of her pain away. When he stood from her bedside, he lost his footing.

"Are you alright Father?" Damon caught him before he toppled over.

Nodding, Elijah smiled tiredly. "I'm fine son…" He tapped his shoulder. "… Her pain was great. It'll take me a while to expel it from my own body. With rest I'll be right as rain" he assured him.

"She's waking up!" Tamsin told them, sitting at her sister's side. "Hey kid, you had us all worried for a second…" She helped Lauren sit up. "… How'd you feel?" She asked.

Lauren touched her head, she felt fuzzy. "A little woozy…" She breathed. "… Did I hit my head or something? What happened?" She didn't remember anything. Not since her fight with Bo, which strangely she didn't feel upset about.

Elijah had informed his family that they couldn't tell Lauren what they did for her, because then that would just make her angry. At the end of the day, they did this so she could survive her heartbreak. Telling her would send her into a spiral all over again.

"Yes you did sweetie…" Lenore stepped forward, "… We're renovating your Father's office and when you transported in you crashed into the workbench. But you're going to be fine. What is the last thing you remember?" She wondered.

"Umm, I had a fight with Bo…" Lauren remembered it vividly. "… She lost control of her hunger and tried to kill a woman. I told her I couldn't be with her anymore, then we broke up" she answered their questions.

Damon sat on her left side. "And how do you feel about that?"

Lauren had to think for a second, because she honestly wasn't feeling much. "I mean; I feel sad. Obviously…" She sighed. "… But I think it's for the best. Bo's not herself right now. And until she's back to being the Bo I love, I think it's wise for me to keep my distance" she was being rational.

"So, you're not heartbroken?" Tamsin didn't know if this was a good thing, Lauren didn't look like she was showing any emotion. And if she wasn't showing it then that meant she wasn't feeling it either. Although she mentioned being sad about it. "Because if you are, it's okay. You can cry if you want"

Smiling, Lauren shook her head. "I'm not gonna cry T…" She found that funny. "… Break ups happen. It's a part of life. People fall in love, but sometimes relationships fall through. We might find our way back someday. But I don't think it'll be anytime soon"

"That's a mature reaction Lauren…" Elijah smiled at her. "… You're certainly not a little girl anymore. You're a woman now" he was proud of her.

Lauren got up from the bed, "Yeah well, women still get tired apparently. I think I'm gonna head home…" She hugged her Parents and then Tamsin. Who she only just realised wasn't in the UK where she should've been. "… You didn't mention you were visiting today"

Tamsin chuckled. "It was kind of a last minute thing…" She had an idea. "… Hey! Why don't I come back to your place? We can catch up, eat junk food; have some quality sister time. What'd you say?"

"I'd love that. Let's go" Lauren took her sister's hand and vanished from the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! So much went down. Like I said; emotional. More to come, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all. New chapter for you.**

 **First of all, thanks for the feedback about the CopDoc topic. As I can see, most of you don't want to see it happen. To be honest, the pairing just doesn't make sense to me in slightest. And when I have used it in my stories I've never actually written them as together. Only as past tense.**

 **So thanks for the opinions, and I shall take everything on board.**

 **Also, some of you were wondering why Lauren was okay with everything that happened. And how she could just move on so easily. There is a reason for that, but you need to keep reading to find out. Hope you will.**

 **Enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Forsaken**

 **Bo's Compound – New Orleans**

To say that she was having a hard time working through this break up was an understatement. After being sent back here after her talk with Elijah, Bo spiralled. She went out, found any willing human she could and fed from each and every one of them.

But she _didn't_ sleep with them.

She wasn't ready for that yet.

As she woke up from her bed, she felt like crap. Sitting up, she noticed that Blake was asleep next to her. She remembered everything from last night, and she knew that she definitely didn't sleep with him. Which begged the question, how did he get in here in the first place?

She slapped him on his head, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" She screamed at him.

Blake groaned, sitting up. He had all his clothes on, so it wasn't like he was naked. "We got in pretty late this morning. I asked you if I could crash and you said yes. I didn't think you'd mind" he rubbed his eyes.

Bo stood from the bed, "Well you thought wrong! I do mind…" She grabbed her jeans from the floor, slipping them on. "… I need to fix things" she knew now that last night was a mistake just like the night before that. She needed Lauren back.

"Fix what? You're free now…" He rolled out of the bed, ruffling his long hair. "… Take my advice B, Girlfriends are highly overrated" he placed an arm around her shoulder. He was hoping this would be a strong friendship.

But his hope was short lived when she brushed him off coldly.

"First of all; don't call me B!" She pointed at him. "I reserve the right of using nicknames for my friends. I met you two days ago. You don't know me like that…" She then remembered that she woke up next to him. "… And you're not gonna. I'm spoken for"

"Are you though?" He frowned with a smirk. "I was there last night…" He folded his arms. "… Your pretty blonde dumped your ass as soon as she ruined our fun with that delicious human" he hated being interrupted when eating.

When he said that, Bo's anger rose and she in his face in a flash, grabbing his throat with her hands. "I don't remember asking you for a play by play!" Her eyes were glowing a steady blue. "When I want your input, I'll ask for it! Until then, keep your mouth shut!" She let him go.

But her strength was so great that she ended up throwing him against the opposite wall.

Blake rubbed his throat, smiling. "Damn Girl! You've got power!" He stood up, shaking it off. "Bo, you don't need Lauren tying you down anymore. This city can be yours, just like it was your Father's" he didn't want her to leave.

"You think I give a shit about this city?" She laughed at him. "It's just a stop gap for me. I have no interest in playing along with Mason's stupid Kingdom nonsense. I'll settle for completing college like a normal person" she felt him grab her arm.

"But you're not normal Bo!" He let her go when he saw her eyes flash again. "You never will be. With the powers that you have; you could easily rule this place. You're not just an Angel, you're Fae too. These people, will follow you. That's the way New Orleans works" he knew she'd be good at this.

Bo shook her head, "I don't want any part of this…" She calmed down, thinking of Lauren. "… I just want my Girlfriend back" she pulled her shirt on and then vanished from the room.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

When they got in late last night, Ciara was still up. So before things went sideways, Tamsin explained to her what happened with Bo and Lauren and what they had to do to make sure Lauren remained intact. She was shocked that they'd broken up, but she did explain that Bo was here earlier in the day begging for Lauren's forgiveness and Lauren gave it.

Tamsin was so confused, but she still wanted to get her hands on Bo and make her suffer for causing her little sister pain. It was breakfast time and Lauren was functioning just fine, in fact she was better than fine.

She was cheery.

"Tamsin?" Ciara whispered to her, waving her over. "Don't you think this's a little weird?" She told her, then pointed to Lauren who was humming while she cooked some eggs and bacon. "When I broke up with Dyson, I cried for a week. She should be ten times worse; she and Bo loved each other so much"

"I know…" Tamsin sighed, understanding her point. "… Maybe it has something to do with what my Grandfather did to her. I'll have to talk to him about it. Look, for right now; she's not heartbroken. And that's how she needs to stay…"

They both broke apart when they heard a knock at the door, Lauren walked over and answered it to see Bo on the other end. Before she could even think of entering the house, Tamsin used her powers to stop her from coming in. "… You're not welcome here!" She stood in front of her sister protectively.

"Tamsin. _Yay_ , you're back" Bo didn't sound convincing.

Lauren didn't know why Tamsin was acting like this, "T, it's okay. She can come in…" she made her stop and let her through, "… Hi Bo" she smiled, moving in front of her sister.

Bo was glad to see Lauren so calm, maybe she was coming around. She smiled back at her, meeting her gaze, "Hi Lauren"

"Please, come in" Lauren let her inside.

She entered the house, feeling like an outsider with the three blondes around her. Looking at her as if she was an ex con. "So…" She smiled, "… Food smells great" she was trying to make small talk but it wasn't working.

"I'm glad you're here Bo…" Lauren said. "… I have something for you. Will you come with me?" She gestured to her bedroom. And Bo was all too eager to follow her through. Once there, Lauren reached behind her bed and grabbed a cardboard box. "These are all the things you left here. I figured you'd want them back" she held out the box to her.

That was when Bo's face turned puzzled. "What?"

Lauren didn't see how what she said could possibly confuse her. "Your stuff…" She repeated. "… It's not like I have any use for them. You should have what's yours…" she held out her arms again, but Bo still didn't take the box from her. So she placed it by her feet. "… Were you expecting something else?"

"Uh, _yeah_!" Bo shouted. "I was expecting us to get back together" she said the truth.

"Why would you expect that?" Lauren asked.

The look on Lauren's face was a look Bo had never seen before, it was a look of no emotion. Lauren without emotions was like pizza without cheese, it just didn't make sense. "Because we love each other"

Lauren just shook her head, "Love isn't always enough…" She told her, "… I know that I can't begin to understand what you're going through right now. But you took innocent lives Bo. Angels _don't_ kill. And I was hoping that was one of the traits your Angel half would inherit…" She sighed, "… Guess not"

"What's going on with you Lauren?" Bo dismissed her speech, she needed to know what was wrong with her and why she wasn't acting normally.

"Nothing's going on with me Bo…" Lauren smiled, "… I've just finally realised that you and me were never gonna work. I do love you, and probably always will. But I can't be your anchor anymore" she felt like she was finally free.

Okay, that hurt.

Bo felt that like an arrow through her heart, "I never gave you that job Lauren…" She said, "… You took that up all by yourself. And yeah, you're right. I made a mistake. But you know deep down that I'm good" she tried to step closer to her, only for Lauren to back up when she did.

"That's what I thought…" Lauren replied. "… And I wanted it to be true. But goodness isn't something you're born with. It's something you become as you grow. Even Angels can be Evil"

"You think I'm Evil?" Bo couldn't believe she just said that.

But Lauren shook her head, "No, I don't. I was just making a point. Look Bo; I don't know where we go from here. But I do know, that I need some time; and space. I actually think it'll be a good thing for you too"

"Lauren, I love you; so much…" Bo took her hands despite her trying to pull away, "… And if space is what you need right now, then I'm happy to give it to you. But I need you to promise me that we will find our way back to each other. Please" she pleaded with her.

Only, Lauren couldn't promise that. Because her emotions were telling her otherwise. "I don't make promises I can't keep Bo…" She let go of her hands. "… You know that"

There was something else going on here, this wasn't Lauren. She didn't act like this. It was almost as if she was an empty shell. That's when Bo realised, Elijah had to have done this. He did something to her emotions. Clearly Lauren wasn't aware, so Bo wasn't going to clue her in. She'd probably just think it was a lie.

So instead, Bo picked up the box. "If you won't make the promise then I will…" She told her, looking dead into her eyes. "… And it's one I intend to keep" she quickly vanished without another word.

Tamsin and Ciara were at the dinner table, sharing out the food. "Everything okay?" She asked her sister as Lauren came to sit next to them.

"Everything's great…" Lauren was still so smiley. Even after that. "… Can you pass the bacon T?" She gestured for it.

"Sure…" Tamsin picked up the plate and passed it to her, wondering what the hell was going on with her. It was starting to get creepy now. "… So, you're totally fine?" She just had to check one more time.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She didn't understand why everyone was acting strange around her. Wasn't she allowed to smile? "It's like I told you last night; break ups are a part of life. They suck, but they happen for a reason. I think Bo and I parting ways is what's best for both of us…" She then realised that she was really late.

"… Oh shoot! You know what? I'm gonna take this to go!" She snatched a piece of bacon and ran to her room to get dressed.

Ciara had to intervene, "Okay, if you don't talk to your Grandfather; then I will. There's something seriously wrong with her Tamsin!" She shrieked.

"I know!" Tamsin shushed her. "Calm down, I'll talk to my Grandfather once she's left for her class" she had to get to the bottom of this. Maybe something went wrong when he tried to erase her pain.

Either way, they had to fix her.

 **Bo's Loft – New York**

When she got home, Bo called for Lucas but he didn't answer. So she went to his room and found a note left by him, one telling her that he'd gone away for a few weeks with his class. So she was just as alone here as she was anywhere else.

She went back to her bedroom, looking through the box that Lauren had given her. It was a few pieces of clothing that she'd left over there, some hair products, and photographs. She reached in, taking out a black frame with a picture of her and Lauren at the fair.

They looked so in love, staring into each other's eyes under the multicoloured fairy lights. Seemed like such a long time ago now. After witnessing Lauren being so cold towards her, she felt her heart shatter. This was really the end for them.

In her despair, Bo launched the picture frame at the wall in front of her. She heard the glass smash, and when it did she dropped onto her bed with a devastating sigh. She had never seen Lauren that emotionless before. And the annoying thing was, she couldn't even ask anyone about it.

They had all forsaken her.

The voice inside her head was telling her that she didn't need them anyway. If they didn't want her then there was a community of people who did. The Fae. here, back home, and even in New Orleans. Maybe what Blake said wasn't so crazy after all.

Bo needed to separate herself from this place, from the Angels, and from Lauren. She said she wanted space so this was Bo's way of giving it to her. Her Art Showcase wasn't for another two months so she could take some time out if she wanted.

She'd decided, that's what she was going to do.

Lifting the box up, Bo spun it around and emptied all of the things on her bed. She didn't have a personal use for the box so she was going to use it to send Lauren the things she'd left here. One by one, Bo grabbed some clothes of hers, pictures, textbooks, anything and everything Lauren brought here.

And instead of enduring another painful encounter, she wrote a little note telling her what this was and then sent it off to Lauren's house with her powers. The box vanished in a puff of black mist. That was the end of that.

It seemed bittersweet.

But almost freeing.

Bo packed a bag for herself, with everything she'd need for a few weeks. She didn't know when she'd be back, but she did know that it wouldn't be anytime soon. Once she packed up, she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder. Turning out the lights in her apartment and then leaving without another word.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House - Later**

After getting back from her class, Lauren went to her bedroom to put her things away. When she entered she saw a box on her bed. And it was the same box she gave Bo earlier. Walking over, she looked inside. It was just some clothes, pictures, and other things she'd left at Bo's loft.

She thought she would've felt sad, but funnily enough she didn't. Something inside of her wasn't letting her feel the pain. It was weird, but not enough to make her think anything was up. Maybe she was just strong enough to handle this.

Tamsin had been hanging around all day, she noticed the mysterious box appear in the living room in black mist. She knew it was Bo that sent it. She placed it on Lauren's bed hoping that maybe going through it would claw out any emotions inside her.

But as she was watching her sister unpack the box, she saw that her hope was short lived. In fact, she saw Lauren throw some of the things away. "What're you doing?" She snatched the small teddy bear from her, she knew what this was. Lauren told her that Bo won it for her at a carnival.

"I'm taking out the trash…" Lauren replied, she didn't understand the look on her sisters face right now. "… What'd you care anyway? It's not like you ever liked Bo. You should be glad I'm moving on" she went back to looking through the box.

"Yeah, that's exactly my point Lauren…" Tamsin sensed no emotion coming from her. She was good at using her power of empathy. And right now she could read her own sister. "… You're moving on a little _too_ quick. Bo wasn't just a two-month fling. You loved her"

Lauren sighed, "Exactly Tamsin. I _loved_ her…" She repeated her words. "… Past tense. She made her choice pretty clear, when she decided to slaughter innocent people. I can't love a killer!" She yelled, showing what little emotion she had left.

Seeing that gave Tamsin hope that her sister was still in there. This wasn't because of what Elijah did, this was something else. Tamsin could sense something off about her. She waited for her sister to turn back around, she had to find out what was going on.

And she couldn't do that here.

Quietly stepping forward, Tamsin raised her hand over Lauren's head and used her powers to put her to sleep. She hadn't done that before, but Paige had been teaching her a few things she learned in the Core. "I'm sorry kid…" She caught her as she fell. "… But you're not yourself" she held her and transported them topside.

 **The Heavens – Elijah's Residence**

Elijah was in the middle of resting, he needed silence if he was going to get back to full strength. But that was cut short, when he heard the echo of his residence doors burst open. Getting up, he walked to the parlour room and saw Tamsin with an unconscious Lauren over her shoulder. "Should I even ask?"

Tamsin placed her sister on the couch to her left, "Actually, I'll be the one doing the asking Gramps. Whatever you did to her, has backfired. You were only supposed to take away her pain, but now she's not feeling anything at all" she had to get him to fix it.

He looked over Lauren, sensing the struggle inside her. "You are right…" He bent down, touching her forehead. He needed to understand what he was sensing. "… I thought I took away every last sliver of her pain, but there was some left" he could feel it.

Only there was another problem.

"If there's some left then why isn't she feeling it?" Tamsin didn't understand. "She's acting like an emotionless robot" that was the only way she could describe it.

"Because she's not _letting_ herself feel it. She has forsaken her emotions…" He knew that he'd have to explain it to her, so he got up and placed a blanket over Lauren and the pulled Tamsin to one side. "… As you know, Lauren is a powerful Matriarch. This pain, would've killed her if I hadn't taken it away—"

Tamsin cut him off, "Yeah, except you didn't take it _all_. Did you?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, I did not. And that is my fault. With my powers exhausted from the cleanse, I must've left some residual pain behind. But now, Lauren's powers are protecting her from it. And the only way they know how to do that, is to cut off the part of her that _feels_ it"

Strangely enough, that was something that Tamsin understood. "Her Empathy…" She said. "… The ability that allows us to feel more intensely. So what? She can just turn it on and off whenever she wants?"

"Not exactly…" He replied. "… Lauren probably isn't even aware she's doing it. Right now, her heart is in the driver's seat. It doesn't want to feel the pain, so it's using her powers as a defence mechanism"

"Okay…" Tamsin took a breath. "… Why are you talking about Lauren's heart like it's a separate person? It's an organ; it can't think for itself" she didn't believe that.

"And yet our brains do the same thing. It tells us how to feel, it tells us how to think. I know you've come here to ask for my help in releasing her from this affliction. But the only one who can fix it; is Lauren" he said.

Tamsin knew where he was going with that, "And she's not gonna do that, as long as she doesn't wanna feel the pain. I get it…" She glanced over to her sleeping sister. "… If she's turned her emotions off, then we're just gonna have to make her turn them back on" she couldn't watch her sister do this to herself.

"It will not be a pleasant process" Elijah told her.

"Nothing ever is these days Gramps…" She sighed, taking a seat next to her sister. "… Nothing ever is…" she repeated and held her hand. "… How do I get her to feel again?" She asked him.

Elijah walked around the couch, resting on the back. "It doesn't really matter what you do, as long as whatever is; sparks the fire of emotion inside of her, the one that she's trying so desperately to conceal"

That was when Tamsin remembered what happened back at Lauren's place. "I think I know what to do. Before I brought her here; we had a little tiff. I said something about Bo and she yelled at me…" She told him. "… She was mad; _angry_. Last time I checked, that was an emotion right?"

"Right…" He nodded. "… Perhaps that's the way to break through to her. We must trigger the part of her that doesn't want to feel. Using Bo is the perfect subject"

Tamsin frowned. "Why?"

Elijah didn't really understand how Tamsin wasn't catching on by now. "The pain Lauren's shielding herself from, is a pain that Bo caused. To be reminded of it, may make her snap out of it. But we must make it as brutal as possible for her"

"And I reiterate; _why_?" She wished that one of these times he would just be straight with her.

"To get her to feel the pain, we must make her relive the trauma of losing Bo in the first place. The feeling of loss, her faith in Bo fading, everything" he'd seen this done before, and it wasn't pretty.

Tamsin understood that clearly, "She's gonna hate us after this; isn't she?" That was the last thing she wanted.

"Hating us will mean that she'll have to let her emotions resurface. But yes, she will most likely resent us after we bring her back. Hopefully she'll be able to see that it was for her benefit" he reached over, placing a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. To be honest; Lauren hating them after it was over was the last thing he was worried about.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Tamsin knew how Lauren would react, and she wouldn't be happy that they had to put her through this. Even if it meant saving her from herself.

 **Bo's Compound – New Orleans**

After she'd unpacked for the day, Bo made sure to turn her phone off. She didn't want anyone calling her or texting her. She was going back and forth with this situation. She wanted to be better, so that she could have Lauren back and then they could go back to the way they were.

But she also wanted to explore her new power, and more importantly learn about it. This was New Orleans, there were dozens of witches in this city. They knew everything about the Fae and Angels put together. Maybe they could tell her what was happening to her.

So she decided to go and seek one out.

Grabbing her jacket, she threw it on and walked down the stairs. Only to find that Blake was walking through the front door. "This goes beyond stalking…" She didn't have time for this. "… What'd you want now?"

"Relax, I just wanted to apologise…" He held up his hands, letting her know that he came in peace. "… I was wrong to force that girl on you yesterday. I just don't want you to live your life and then have you looking back with regrets"

"The only thing I regret; is agreeing to go for a drink with you!" She poked him in his chest. "I was _fine_ , before you showed up! I was happy—"

He shook his head, "No you weren't…" He said. "… Maybe some part of you was, but not the Fae part of you. Not your Succubus. Because you were denying her of what she needed. And now…" He stepped back, gesturing to the house. "… You've got all this. As far as decisions go; I'd say you made the right one"

Bo rolled her eyes, he was such a douchebag. "Clearly, you and I differ on what's right and wrong. I'm only here, because I need space and time to sort through my shit. And when I'm done, I'll get my things, I'll get my Girlfriend, and then I'm going home" she walked passed him to get to the front door.

"And what if she doesn't want you after you're, _done_?" He asked, hearing her stop in her tracks.

That was something Bo had been worrying about all night. Especially given the way she left things with Lauren yesterday. "Then I'll keep trying…" He then told her she could be trying forever. She just laughed, "… That's the beauty of eternity. I've got nothing but time" she left the house.

 **Later**

Bo had searched the entire French Quarter for any Witches that could help her. But most of them had no knowledge of anything serious regarding Angels. Until one Witch she came across, told her about a Shaman that was a part of the Treme Coven.

Apparently he was very old, and had much experience with both the Angel and Fae species. So that was Bo's next stop. When she got there, she was met with a group of muscly men. "I'm here to see Ansel Dupree. I seek his help" she wasn't here to cause trouble.

"You and every other lost soul in this city…" The man smirked. "… Anyone tell you the price of admission?"

Thankfully, someone did. And now that Bo was swimming in case, getting her hands on the green she needed wasn't a problem. She reached into her pocket, holding up to fingers with three, hundred dollar bills wedged between them. "Three hundred right? It's all there" she gave it to him.

He smiled, counting it just to make sure. Placing the money in his pocket, he gestured to the inside of the building. "Right this way little lady" he led her inside.

As she was walking in, Bo saw that it was a rundown bar. Everyone's eyes were on her as she was led down the narrow hallway to the backroom. The man used a secret knock when getting to the door. She wanted to laugh, but that would've been disrespectful.

Why did everyone have to be so cautious?

It was unnecessary.

The door opened and Bo was told to go in, she sat down on one of the chairs in front of a desk. Suddenly, a door opened to her left. An old man walked through, and when she said old; she meant ancient. He looked like he could barely breathe.

"Are you Ansel?" she asked.

The elderly man walked to his desk, sitting down comfortably. "I am…" He could sense what she was, and more importantly the dark energy that was inside of her. "… And you are Mason's daughter. I would give my condolences but your Father and I weren't exactly buds" he never liked him.

She waved a hand, "Forget about it. He doesn't deserve them anyway. I of all people knew how much of a Monster he was…" She took a breath, "… That's why I'm here. I don't wanna become like him. I need your help"

"I sense it in you…" He spoke quietly, leaning forward. "… The powers that you inherited from him, are cursed with Darkness. You see, everyone is born morally neutral. Even Angels. Though your Father was brought up surrounded by loving Parents, he still grew into the evil man he was. Falling from Grace, magnified that evilness"

All Bo could do was listen, since she couldn't go topside to talk to Elijah; Ansel was her only hope to save herself. "So, when he got banished from his own world; he became even more evil than he was?"

Ansel nodded, "He didn't just become more evil. He created a Darkness within himself, one that he has now passed onto you. And given that you are part Fae; for you the symptoms will me much worse" he knew all about this.

"Symptoms?" Bo didn't know if she was ready to hear this.

"Increased hunger, aggression, the inability to control your inhibitions. I imagine, you've already suffered because of them. Am I right?" He asked.

Bo slumped back into the chair, sighing. "Yeah, something like that. I tried so hard to fight it, for my Family, for myself; and for my Girlfriend. Who is now my ex…" She laughed sadly. "… I guess I didn't fight that hard huh?"

Ansel could see that this girl was nothing like Mason, and he wanted to help her. "If you've come here for a solution to this, I'm afraid there isn't one. But, there are ways for you to control it. Things will never be the same for you, but perhaps you could mend your relationships"

"I don't know about that…" She didn't see that happening anytime soon. "… There's things that I've done, that I can't take back. As much as I wish I could" she bowed her head, thinking of the people she killed.

"Though you have a darkness in you, I don't sense that you're inherently evil. I believe you want to be better, for yourself, your family, and perhaps a lost love" he was very intuitive.

Bo nodded, "You're good"

Ansel hit a button on his desk phone, minutes later the door opened revealing the man from earlier. "Ronnie? Prepare a batch of tea, I have much to discuss with my young friend here" he honestly did want to help her.

For the first time in a while, Bo was actually enthusiastic about her recovery. But Ansel was right, nothing would be the same as it was. But it didn't have to be, she just wanted Lauren back. Without her she was broken, and that could be dangerous for others.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Bo and Lauren are both suffering from this little rough patch. Can they come through the other side unscathed? Find out next time. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I gotta say, this story has been my favourite out of the Fallen/Break the Rules series. And clearly, you guys are liking it too. Even though I'm making it emotional. Haha. Still so much more to come, more drama, more emotions. It never ends.**

 **Also, when I mentioned the possibility of a CopDoc Fic. I meant, a story with a CopDoc middle and a Doccubus ending. Because I can never NOT put Bo and Lauren together. They are the only relationship that made sense on that show. Other than Hale and Kenzi of course. They were so adorable.**

 **And to the Guest that complimented on my Chapter titles, thank you! For me, when I'm writing my chapters; naming them is the most important part. I need the titles to mean something, and have a connection with what's going on in the writing.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one and remember to tell me what you thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Downward Spiral**

 **The Heavens – Elijah's Residence**

After their little chat, Tamsin and Elijah thought it best to keep Lauren topside for a while. Without her emotions she was not herself. And Elijah knew all too well, how bad this could get. She would begin spiralling soon and he didn't want that to happen. So he placed Lauren in one of his guest rooms.

Tamsin made a deal with her Grandfather, not to tell her Parents about this. Damon was already so mad at Bo, and this would just tip him over the edge. And to be honest, Tamsin didn't want to blame Bo for this. Lauren was doing this to herself.

As she was watching over her sister while Elijah was in a meeting, Paige suddenly appeared in her Soldier attire. And she didn't look pleased, that was when Tamsin remembered. "Damn it! We were supposed to have dinner" she sighed.

"Yeah, that was last night. I would've called you but I kinda got a little pissed that you stood me up. And I didn't want to be the first to make contact. I'm proud that way…" Paige laughed, "… I heard about Bo and Lauren…" She looked over to see Lauren sleeping, "… Is she okay?"

Letting out a tired laugh, Tamsin shook her head. "She's far from okay…" She really appreciated that her Girlfriend was here right now. So she went in for a hug. "… My Grandfather says she's only gonna get worse unless we do something"

Paige pulled back from their hug, but not breaking the embrace. "Worse, how? What's wrong with her?" She had heard anything more than the fact that Bo and Lauren had broken up. And that explained the twinge of pain she felt the other day.

"To give you the short version; basically she's taking the break up really hard. And to protect herself from any pain, she's somehow shutting off her empathy ability, one emotion at a time" Tamsin explained.

"I didn't even know we could do that" Paige was shocked to hear that. Lauren without no emotions would be a weird sight to see.

"We can't; but _she_ can. Thanks to her Matriarch powers. Besides, my Grandpa thinks she isn't even aware of it. But we have a plan to snap her out of it. The only problem, is that to get her emotions back, we might have to hurt her even more" Tamsin wasn't looking forward to it.

Paige didn't really understand what Tamsin was going on about, but if it was a plan that Elijah approved of then it had to be legit. But she knew why her Girlfriend was feeling bad, "And that's something you don't wanna do"

Tamsin nodded, "She's already been through so much P…" She walked to Lauren's bedside, sitting down and taking her hand. "… What if she hates me after this? She's my baby sister. I can't stand the idea of her hating me" she was panicking.

Walking over, Paige placed a hand on her Girlfriend's shoulder. "Hate, is one thing Lauren's not capable of. Even when someone does something unspeakable. She hasn't got it in her, to hate someone. Least of all you" she didn't believe that would happen.

"I hope so" Tamsin breathed.

Paige then heard a voice inside her head, "Aurora's calling for me, I gotta go. I'll call you later" she kissed her Girlfriend's cheek, and then left.

Suddenly, Lauren opened her eyes. As she sat up, she placed her gaze on Tamsin who was holding her hand. "Kidnapping? Really, Tamsin?" She snatched her hand away.

"Does that make you angry?" Tamsin asked, hoping to get an emotion out of her.

But Lauren didn't feel anything at all. She just laughed, getting up. "Whatever reason you had for bringing me up here, I don't care. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now…" She tried transporting out, but all her body did was glow white and then nothing. "… What've you done to me?"

"It wasn't Tamsin…" Elijah walked into the room, he sensed that Lauren had woken as he was coming towards the room. "… I have suspended your transportation abilities. It's better that you remain here with us"

"Why?" Lauren wasn't yelling, she was calm.

Tamsin took that moment to intervene. "Because you're sick, Lauren!" She just received another laugh from her sister. "You're cutting off the part of you that feels, to try and survive your break up with Bo. But it won't help you. In fact, it'll destroy you" she had to make her listen.

"This is all very fascinating and all, but I have a life to get back to. So, I want you to restore my powers. _Now_ …" Lauren faced her Grandfather, but all he did was shake his head, "… I am a _Matriarch_. You _will_ obey me" she knew the rules.

Elijah knew how smart Lauren was, and if she was herself then he would've had to listen to her. But she wasn't. So he took precautions. "Authority only comes to those who can handle it. And in your current state I have deemed you unfit to rule. Your demands mean nothing" he said.

"You're all gonna regret this" Lauren's demands might've been empty, but her threats weren't. What little emotion she did feel, was now gone.

That was when Elijah knew that she'd voided herself of _all_ emotion, he looked at her and sensed nothing. "Without your emotions, you are not yourself. And though you may think you're protecting yourself, that is simply a delusion"

"Oh blah blah blah!" Lauren rolled her eyes. "You say it like emotions are a good thing. But they're not. In fact, emotions cause you more pain than any physical wound. Whatever I've done to myself, was a smart move on my part. Having no emotions is liberating. You should try it" she smirked.

She felt free.

They ignored her statement, "Just remember, that whatever happens next; is for your own good" Tamsin told her. She wanted to prepare her for whatever they had planned.

"I don't care" Lauren shrugged with a shake of her head.

"You will…" Elijah said, with a small nod. "… Soon enough"

 **Ansel's Bar – 1 Week Later**

Her chat with Ansel was helpful, it gave Bo hope that she could manage this thing. He promised to help her control it, and look for a more permanent solution in the meantime. But the one thing he warned her of, was the allure of letting the darkness envelop her.

It was so seductive.

And on some nights, she was ashamed to say that she'd lost control. Blake was still around; he just wasn't taking the hint. And it wasn't like it was because he liked Bo as more than a friend, it was because he didn't have many friends himself.

Bo could relate to that.

Right now, she was a bit of a social pariah. She'd sent a message to her Parents telling them that she was fine and that she just needed a little time to clear her head. Obviously they didn't know about her banishment from the Heavens. But she did tell them about her break up.

They were sympathetic, and more than that; they were confused. Everyone knew how much Bo and Lauren loved each other. So to hear that they'd ended their relationship, was a shock.

Although she wanted to be alone through this time, she enjoyed the fact that she had at least one friend still around. But she told Blake if he was going to continue to be a bad influence then she wanted nothing more to do with him.

He gave her his word that he'd help her through this, as a Vampire he knew all too well how bad losing control could get. That; and he felt responsible for her and Lauren's break up, he wanted to make it right. So she was letting him stay at the compound.

Bo awoke to another hot Louisiana morning. She honestly did love this city, it was vibrant, colourful, full of energy. She could practically taste the culture. Over the last week, she'd tried to sense Lauren but she wasn't getting anything, she assumed it was due to her banishment.

Being without her, was torture.

Not knowing how she was, or what she was doing; drove Bo mad. She still didn't know what to make of their encounter last week. Lauren was clearly not herself. But that wasn't Bo's problem anymore, Lauren made it clear that she wanted her gone.

So that's what Bo did, in giving Lauren her space she was also taking it for herself. But she still meant what she said to her. The promise she made; she would end up keeping it if it was the last thing she ever did in this life.

To further her need for control of her abilities, Bo was having meetings with Ansel every other day to make sure she stayed on track of the regimen of breathing exercises he'd told her about and also a batch of magical herbs that were meant to provide her with balance. The tea was bitter, but with a little honey it was bearable.

And honestly, she did feel it working. Only when she was in a crowd full of rowdy people, dancing, kissing, having a good time; she found her control slipping. And she would have her setbacks. She'd go to Ansel telling him of her mistakes. He understood how hard it was for her.

To be honest, Ansel was like a second Grandfather to her. It had only been a week since she met him, but she connected with him. Maybe it was their mutual loathing of her Father.

Hours into her day, she'd showered, had some food, worked out a little, and even strolled around the Quarter. But now it was time for her check up with Ansel, and Blake insisted on going with her. They walked through to his residence downstairs, which was where they'd have their chats.

Ansel took sight of the young man walking behind her. "A Vampire…" He could sense it. "… What business does he have with us?" He didn't like strangers.

"He's a friend…" She could tell that Ansel was weary of him. "… He's just here to help. And he owes me big time" she shot Blake a look, reminding him of his debt.

Blake just smiled, "What she said…" He stepped forward slowly, he knew not to mess with anyone from the Treme. "… May I sit?"

"Of course…" Ansel gestured to the chair next to Bo, they both sat down. "… So, tell me of your week? How is your control coming along?" He asked.

"It's not, really…" She sighed, "… I just wish I could snap my fingers and then have it go away. It sucks that I can't get a handle on this. I want my life back; I want—"

"Lauren?" Blake answered for her. They both looked at him, "Sorry, it was just so obvious" he was going to keep his mouth shut now.

Ansel had heard all about Bo's former love interest. And given the fact they were both Angels, he knew that they probably loved each other greatly. "And you say you've had no contact with her?" He wondered.

Bo shook her head, "Nope, nothing. Her Grandfather; he's basically the leader up there…" She pointed to the ceiling absentmindedly. "… He banished me and forbid me from seeing her. Though, I didn't really listen to the last part" she admitted.

"You've been to visit her?" Ansel hadn't heard of this yet. As her Darkness Sponsor, he needed to know everything that would influence Bo's control. Her pain over Lauren was a big influence. "What came of it?"

"My stuff in a box…" Bo said. "… But it was more than that. When I was talking to her, it was like she wasn't even there. You know? Like the Lauren I loved, had shut down. And now there's someone else in her place. Someone colder" she was still hurt by the things Lauren said.

Blake found that strange, after hearing about their epic love story; he didn't see how she could just treat Bo like that. No matter how angry she was. "I know break ups are tough, but there's no way she could just cut herself off like that. She's an Angel; they're big on empathy" he knew that much.

"Well, Lauren isn't. Not anymore…" She continued talking with Ansel, and even drank her special tea like he suggested. He let her put as much honey in it as she wanted. It was the only way she could drink it. Now he was telling her that she needed to learn control in a public place. "… I'm not ready for that"

Ansel smiled warmly, "You'll never be ready if you don't practice…" He said. "… Control requires time and energy to study. You feed on sexual energy. That particular energy is everywhere. You need to learn how to go to a bar, and not be at the mercy of your hunger"

"He's right…" Blake spoke. "… When my powers first kicked in, every human I looked at was like a blood bag staring me in the face. No matter where I went, I could hear their hearts beating. It was horrible. But with practice, I learned to control the urges. You can learn that too" he was going to help her with this, it was the least he could do.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bo didn't believe this would work. "Drop by a local orgy and see how long it takes me to cave?" She was only half joking.

Ansel coughed, choking on his own tea. "No, nothing so extreme. Perhaps we can start with a local bar and then work from there. Since your Vampire friend here is experienced in this kind of tutelage, then perhaps he can shadow you" he looked at the young man.

"Sure, whatever I can do to help" Blake nodded.

"What if it doesn't work? What if I end up killing everyone there?" Bo was scared, she didn't want to jump into something like that.

Fortunately, Blake had an idea. "Then I'll hit you over the head and take you home…" He smiled, "… What? You're a lot stronger than me, and in your element you might not be up to listening to what I have to say" it was the better plan.

"That's not actually a bad idea" Bo would rather he did that, and drag her out kicking and screaming.

Ansel clapped his hands with a smile, "Good, so you'll go. And Blake will watch over you and make sure you don't lose control. Tomorrow you will come back, and we can talk about how it went. If it goes well then you are one step closer to achieving control—"

"And if it goes bad?" Bo asked.

"Then we will keep trying…" He gave her a nod. "… I promised you that I'd help you control this darkness, and I will. My word is my bond" he prided himself in that.

Bo loved that he was helping her, and he wasn't even related to her. It only went to show how kind he really was. "Thanks Ansel" she smiled at him.

 **Bourbon Street – Later**

As Ansel instructed, Blake took Bo to a local bar. He'd been here a few times to troll for his own feeds so he figured it would be the perfect place. "Okay, so! What tickles your fancy little lady?" He placed an arm around Bo's shoulder.

She brushed him off, "This isn't some joke. I have to learn control before I end up doing something I'll regret. Which is stupid of me to say, since I've already messed up my life" she rubbed her face.

"I know. But put it this way, if you're too tense when you're trying to feed then you'll lose control for sure. You just need to let yourself have fun with it Bo. I'm gonna teach you okay?" He said. "You can learn to feed on the moment as well as their chi. It makes it all the more satisfying. Shall we?" He held out his hand for her.

For once Bo was going to listen to him, Ansel approved of him so maybe he wasn't all bad. She took his hand, and he pulled her onto the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, like they didn't have a care in the world. Then a blonde caught Bo's eye. Due to her hunger, her mind was a little foggy.

She thought it was Lauren, dancing a few feet away from her. But when she went to grab the girl's hand, she saw that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else" she watched her walk away.

Blake walked up behind her, "Chosen your meal yet?"

"Stop talking like that!" Bo punched him on the arm. "They're still people. And no, I haven't" she was nervous about trying to feed again, if she lost control then she'd end up hurting everyone. She was done killing.

"You gotta pick someone Bo…" Blake could tell that this was hard for her. "… What about her?" He pointed to a tall red head a few inches from them. "She seems loose" he chuckled.

Bo took a look at her, she was dancing a lot more than anyone else. "Alright, here I go" she walked off in the red head's direction.

Blake followed slowly behind, he watched Bo smile and laugh with the red head. And then she began doing her thing. As she started feeding, he could see that she didn't know when to stop. "Remember, don't let yourself fall over the edge…" He coached her. But she wasn't stopping. "… Bo? That's enough!" He told her.

When she heard his voice echo through her ears, she pulled back; her blue eyes flickering. The girl was still alive. She did it. She actually did it without taking a life. "Thanks for the dance, why don't you go home now? Rest up" she swayed her, watching her smile and then walk away.

Smiling, Blake tapped her shoulder. "Way-to-go Bo!" He high fived her, "You did it. See? I told you; you got this in the bag"

Bo jumped on him, hugging him tight. "Thanks Blake, you really are a good friend" she enjoyed having his company, no one else was returning her calls. He was all she had now.

He hugged her back, "Anytime B, so uh…" He pulled back. "… You mind if I get _my_ snack on? I got my eye on a sumptuous model type over there…" He nodded to the beautiful blonde in the corner, knocking back tequila shots with her friends. "… And with all that tequila, she'll pack quite the punch" her blood was laced with alcohol so he'd have a nice buzz afterward.

"Go for it…" Bo gave him the okay. "… But I'm gonna head home. For the first time in a while, I feel okay. So I'm just gonna crash. Don't make too much noise when you get in okay?" That was her one rule.

"You got it roomie! Catch you on the flip side" he winked at her, then went off in search of his meal.

 **The Heavens – Elijah's Residence**

The last week had been the most tiring of Elijah's long life. Lauren proved to be too stubborn when trying to bring her back from her emotionless state. Every tactic that he and Tamsin tried, she would just brush it off.

He was at a loss; how could he make someone care; who was incapable of caring? It just wasn't possible. Although the only thing that made Lauren show a smidgen of emotion, was talking about Bo. But they couldn't talk about her for long, because Lauren would get defensive and begin using her powers on them. They fought back every time but they couldn't keep this up.

Lenore and Damon were still in the dark about it, it was better for them if they didn't know.

Tamsin was talking to Lauren about Bo again, and just like all the times before Lauren was uncaring about the subject. "Just admit that you love her, and we can end all this" Love was the most powerful emotion, that was her way into Lauren's heart.

"I know what you're doing Tamsin, and it's not gonna work. I've moved on from Bo. If only I could do the same with all of you. Then I wouldn't be stuck here!" Lauren yelled.

"That's right Lauren, get pissed at me!" Tamsin replied, "Feel something; _anything_! You're not supposed to be this person. Your compassion, is what makes you who you are. Without that, you're nothing" she needed her to listen.

But Lauren just laughed, "I prefer to think of it the other way…" She said. "… _Without_ it, I'm better off. What has caring ever gotten me?" She asked her, not getting an answer. "Exactly, nothing! I'm never gonna do what you want Tamsin, so you may as well just give up" she folded her arms.

Only that was something that Tamsin couldn't do. She shook her head, "You're my sister…" She approached her. "… I'll never give up on you" she hoped the tone of her voice and the emotion in what she said would strike a nerve with Lauren.

"Tamsin…" Lauren spoke quietly, "… You're _so_ pathetic" she laughed.

"No Lauren, you're the one that's pathetic…" Tamsin got in her face, it was time for the gloves to come off. "… I mean; look at you. You're so weak, that you had to turn off your emotions to survive a little break up. Did you ever think maybe that's why Bo did what she did?" She saw the look on Lauren's face.

It was annoyance.

And after annoyance, came anger.

"Hmm?" Tamsin poked her chest. "Maybe she knew how weak you really were and decided to trade you in for a better model. Or maybe…" She was inches away from her face. "… She never really loved you at all" she whispered.

And in that second, a wave of anger washed over Lauren. So much so that she used all of her strength and pushed Tamsin away with her hands. Her sister flew across the room like a rag doll, hitting the far wall in front of them. She wanted to be sorry, but then she also brushed it off.

Suddenly, the bedroom door busted open. Elijah walked in, seeing Tamsin on the floor and Lauren on the opposite side of the room. "What happened?" He went to check on her, she seemed fine. Just unconscious.

"What she wanted…" Lauren said, "… I got angry" she wasn't denying that she let an emotion through the cracks of her façade.

Standing, Elijah pointed at her. "End this nonsense now Lauren! Or I promise you, I will clip your wings" that was a fate worse than death for an Angel.

"So then do it!" She challenged him. But when he didn't do anything, she laughed. "I know you won't, because if you do that then you upset the balance of power up here. So, how about you restore my transportation power? I'd really like to go home"

"Are you threatening me?" He had to make sure he heard that right.

"Not a threat…" She shook her head. "… I just wanna go home. Whatever I'm doing to myself, is my own choice. So maybe you and Tamsin should respect it. Even if I end up being miserable for the rest of my ageless life; it's _my_ choice"

Elijah couldn't do anything more, "You're right. You are an adult now. Whatever decisions you make, are your own to live with. Even if they will bring about your downfall…" He hovered his hand over her, watching her skin glow. "… There. You're free to go" he gave her the means to leave and she took it.

"See you around Gramps!" Lauren winked at him, then vanished.

After she left, Elijah picked Tamsin up and placed her on the bed. He noticed some blood coming from the back of her head that he didn't see before. Turning to the wall, he saw a blood stain on a corner of a picture frame. She must've hit her head on it.

He hovered his hand over her wound, healing it. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering what the hell happened. "Lauren?" she groaned, touching her head.

"She's gone…" Elijah said. "… I let her go. This plan of ours didn't prove to be effective" he felt bad that he wasn't in the room when it happened. Otherwise he might have been able to stop it.

Tamsin sat up, shaking her head. "No, it was working! She got angry…" she couldn't believe that he just let her walk out. "… We just need to keep hurting her like that. Sooner or later, she's gotta give it up. Right?"

He didn't agree, "Wrong…" he said. "… She almost killed you Tamsin. If she was in control of her actions, then she would never do something like that. But she is unstable. You are not to go near her until she's calmed down" he ordered her.

It was for her own safety.

She got up from the bed, "Calmed down? She's incapable of calming down! I saw the pain in her eyes when I got in her face about Bo…" that was when she realised. "… Bo? She's the key! We need her to bring Lauren back"

"Bo has been banished until she gets her hunger under control…" Elijah explained. "… I am sorry Tamsin, but I cannot allow her to resurface up here. Not until she's no longer a danger to others"

"She doesn't need to be up here. I just have to bring her and Lauren together. You said it yourself; Bo is the source of Lauren's pain. So seeing her, might trigger something. And if that doesn't work, we lock them in a room without their powers so they can't escape" she was willing to do anything at this point.

Elijah called to her before she left, "Without her emotions, Lauren has no fear. And that doesn't just make her cocky; it makes her dangerous. You've seen first-hand what she's capable of; be careful" he didn't want her getting hurt again.

Tamsin had to laugh, "Never thought I'd see the day where you get worried about me of all people. And here I thought Lauren was your favourite" she always thought that growing up.

"My love and devotion for you and Lauren is equal Tamsin; it always has been. Angels don't have favourites" he winked at her.

"Thanks Grandpa. I'll check in with you later" Tamsin vanished before his eyes.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

When she got back, Lauren was in desperate need of a shower. So she took a quick one then got dressed to go out on the town. She'd been asked constantly to frequent a local college bar near Campus. But she always declined because she was too sensible.

But without her emotions, she was free to do whatever she wanted without fear of how she was portrayed by people. Who cares what other people think? She was young, fun, and free. And to add one more quality to that list; she was single.

She'd never been with anyone but Bo.

And since her ex had already dabbled with other people, then why couldn't she?

Going to her mirror, she checked herself out. She was wearing the tightest tank top she owned. And her best fitting black denim jeans. She wanted to cut loose tonight, and she was going to be damned if other people were going to stop her from having fun.

"Holy shit!"

Lauren turned around to see Ciara in her doorway, at least she knew her outfit was hot. "You like it?" she asked.

"Try, love it!" Ciara stepped inside. "What's the deal though? You never dress like this. Is there a costume party somewhere?" she had to chuckled, Lauren was never this revealing.

"Nope, but I am going out. I told some friends I'd meet them for drinks. You feel like tagging along?" Lauren thought she'd ask. She could use a wing woman.

Ciara wanted to, but she had way too much work to do. "No thanks, I've gotta pull an all-nighter to try and finish this bitch of an assignment. Speaking of which, don't you have a report due tomorrow?" she remembered her moaning about it.

Lauren frowned, "Do I?" she didn't remember. "Oh well, guess it's just gonna have to wait. Fun waits for no one. Besides, I'm an immortal Angel. What does it matter if I get kicked out of school? I can always reapply in a hundred years" she didn't care.

That was when Ciara knew something was wrong, "Lauren, are you okay?"

"I'm never better Ciara, thanks for asking…" Lauren winked at her. "… Now if you'll excuse me, there's a round of shots with my name on them waiting for me. Don't wait up. Or do, I don't really care" she shrugged, grabbing her keys and purse before leaving the house.

Ciara just became confused. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. Not having a clue as to what was going on. She decided to send Tamsin a text just to be on the safe side.

Cleary, Lauren had now lost it.

 **Bo's Compound - New Orleans**

Bo was awoken to a banging on the door, it echoed through the compound. She got up from bed, going downstairs to open the large doors and she was shocked to see her visitor. "Tamsin?" she didn't have a chance to invite her in, because Tamsin just walked in anyway. "What're you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard…" Tamsin said. "… Your loft was empty, and you weren't at your Parents' house. No access to go topside, so that left this place…" she took a look around, she'd never seen it for herself. "… Nice digs" she was impressed.

"Thanks…" Bo stood in front of her, "… Now do you wanna tell me what you're doing here?" she asked, wanting to know what was going on.

Tamsin got back on track, "It's Lauren. She's spiralling, and you're the only one who can snap her out of it…" she paused when Bo just laughed, walking away to the dining room. So Tamsin followed her, "… I'm serious! She's gone bat shit crazy"

Bo went to the little mini bar, pouring herself a glass of water and sipping it. She was worried about Lauren after what Tamsin said, but there wasn't really much she could do to help. "You want me to help her?" she saw her nod. "I think you're forgetting one crucial detail; she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you Bo; she could never hate you…" Tamsin sighed, standing next to her. "… To give you the short version; after your break up, she found it difficult to deal with the pain of losing you. So without realising it, she shut off her emotions. And now she's out of control"

"And when you say out of control; you mean?" Bo needed more.

Tamsin saw a bottle of vodka on top of the mini bar, so she took it and had a swig. That was much better. "She almost killed me earlier…" she saw Bo's face turn shocked. "… Yeah, doesn't sound very _Lauren_ ; does it? Bo, I don't care what happened between you guys. I'm asking you, for your help" she was begging.

"Where is she now?" Bo asked, she wanted to help. No matter what had gone down, she still loved Lauren like crazy. And the last thing she wanted, was for her to lose herself.

"Ciara texted me, said she was headed to some bar near campus. She also mentioned that Lauren was acting weird. She's getting worse by the second" Tamsin rubbed her eyes, she was so exhausted.

Bo nodded, "I think I know where she is. She used to tell me that her friend's from med school were always asking her to join them for a drink. But she always turned them down. That's where she is. Just let me get changed and then we'll go" she ran upstairs.

Tamsin had come here for her help, so that's what she was going to get.

* * *

 **A/N: How great is Tamsin? Finally figuring it out. What will happen next? Leave me your comments, thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, after taking your feedback into consideration; i have decided to not write CopDoc/Doccubus story. It doesn't make sense to me, and you guys don't like it either. And i'm not going to put all of that time and energy into a story that no one will read. That's just pointless. And let's face it, i'm Doccubus all the way. Lol.**

 **Next in this wild ride, the title says it all. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: All Shook Up**

 **McNally's Bar – New Haven**

Lauren had been here for about half an hour and already she was having the time of her life. She had some drinks, some food, and now she was dancing be troubles away. Not that she cared about her troubles. Without her emotions, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

And right now, she wanted to dance.

So that's what she did, and she did it with a pretty little blonde who had been eyeing her up all night. If Bo could do it then why couldn't she? It wasn't like she was in a relationship anymore. When the blonde tried to kiss her, Lauren let it happen.

But she didn't feel anything.

Suddenly, the blonde she was kissing was pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bo there telling the girl to get lost, rather aggressively. She almost felt something when she saw her, but it was just a little twinge. "First you break my heart, now you've gotta ruin my fun too? You must _really_ hate me"

"I could never hate you Lauren…" Bo approached her, seeing her was messing with her head a little. But what was worse, was that she was in a bar full of rowdy people. Her control was shaking. "… Stop this, and come home with me" she held out her hand.

Lauren looked at her hand, and then laughed. "Home?" She frowned. "What home would that be Bo? In case your memory is a little fuzzy, we're not together anymore. I don't have to go anywhere with you"

When the strobe lights began to flash around them, Bo knew that this was the perfect time to get Lauren out of here without anyone witnessing her using her powers. She grabbed her hand and quickly transported them out of the bar.

She couldn't get through to Lauren here.

 **Bo's Loft**

She didn't know why she came here, it just popped into her head. But when they appeared in the living room, Lauren certainly wasn't happy. "You're not very smart Bo…" She turned around, "… What stops me from just leaving?"

"Nothing…" Bo shook her head, "… But if you wanted to, you would've left the second your feet touched the ground. And yet, you're still here…" She saw Lauren's smirk fade. She had her there. "… I am so sorry for hurting you Lauren. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do"

"But you did…" Lauren couldn't stop that from coming out of her mouth, but she still didn't want to feel this. It was easier for her to be without her emotions. The pain was too much. "… If Tamsin sent you then she must be getting desperate" this had her sister's prints all over it.

Bo sighed, wow Lauren really was gone. Tamsin wasn't kidding. "She told me what you did. Since when do you hurt your sister? You love her"

"She wanted anger, so I gave it to her…" Lauren folded her arms, "… Do you want some of my anger too? Because I've got plenty of it to go around" she let her annoyance show through.

"Sure why not? I deserve whatever anger you've got. After all, I'm the one who caused it. You're not mad at Tamsin, or Elijah. You're mad at me, so go on…" Bo waved her over. "… Give me all you got! Come on!" She got close to her.

Lauren wasn't going to let them play her like this, her emotions were staying off and that was that.

Bo grabbed her face, "Lauren, this isn't you. You care, that's the best thing about you. That's what I loved most about you. The fact that you'd put everyone else's needs above your own. You can stop yourself from feeling, but you can't cut that part of yourself off forever"

"Watch me" Lauren whispered, pushing her away.

Instead of letting her leave, Bo stopped her. And Lauren certainly wasn't happy. "Say it Lauren! Say what you've been feeling. Turning your emotions off is a cheat. You need to deal with the pain you're feeling. And don't think you're the only one who feels it" she was on the verge of tears.

That was when Lauren's anger came out, "You think you know my pain?" She frowned at her. "News flash Bo! You don't!" When Bo tried to approach her, Lauren pushed her away with her powers. "You hurt me! More than anyone has ever hurt me!" She felt a tear escape.

"I know…" Bo was done for; her tears were falling. "… And I am so sorry. You have no idea; how much I hate myself for what I did. For hurting you, for killing those people. But I had no control over what I was doing Lauren. I would never have hurt you like that"

In that second, Lauren felt Bo touch her. She wanted to brush it off, but she didn't stop her. After the touch came a kiss, and then another. And another, until it was a full blown frenzy. They didn't know which one of them did it, but somehow they were in Bo's bedroom rather than the living room.

Bo had dreamt of nothing but this since they broke up. Maybe doing this would bring Lauren's emotions back. Although sex could be meaningless to other people, Bo knew that it wouldn't be for them. It never was.

It had been a week since they'd had any sort of physical contact. And they were making up for that now. Bo laid Lauren down on the bed, continuing to kiss her. She didn't know if Lauren would pull away anytime soon, so she didn't want to break the kiss.

Lauren didn't know if her emotions were back or not. All she knew was that she had to have Bo right now otherwise she would lose her mind. She sat up, bringing Bo with her and began to lose her clothes. Bo did the same, pulling her shirt over her head.

A minute later, and they were under the covers rolling around together. Bo moved over her, continuing to kiss her. Their lips were swollen at this point. Lauren pulled on Bo's waist, pressing their skin together tight.

They didn't feel the room shake, they were too caught up in their moment.

Bo felt Lauren rake her fingers down her back, it hurt but she couldn't care less right now. She hoped that after this they could get back to where they were. Like Ansel was telling her, things wouldn't be the same as before but they could be better if they tried.

She just hoped that this wasn't a spur of the moment thing for Lauren and that afterward, she wouldn't just shut her emotions off again. Reaching her hand up, she laced her hand with Lauren's, pushing them further into the mattress.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

Tamsin had checked the bar that Bo had gone too, and she didn't see her sister anywhere. She also tried sensing her, but she couldn't get a read on her location. So she decided to go back to her sister's house, only to find Ciara alone watching tv. "Bo and Lauren aren't here?"

Ciara shook her head with a frown, why would they be together if they were broken up? "Uh, not since last week. Why? Is everything okay? You look freaked out" she noticed it.

"That's because I _am_ freaking out!" Tamsin ran a hand through her hair. "Lauren has completely gone off the rails. So as a last resort, I thought maybe Bo would be able to get through to her. But I sent Bo to the bar you told me about and now I can't find them anywhere!"

"Okay, calm down. Maybe they're together. Talking it out somewhere-" Ciara paused when she felt the house shake, and it continued to shake. "Oh my god! This's it! It's the end of the world!" she hid under the kitchen table.

Tamsin had trouble keeping her balance because of the litter tremor. "What the hell is going on?" she was so confused right now. When the tremor started to get worse, she joined Ciara under the table. "We're not imagining this right?"

"No! This is so not how I pictured my death!" Ciara clung to Tamsin's arm, she was so glad she wasn't alone right now.

When the house became a bit unstable, due to the chandelier that crashed onto the table above them; Tamsin decided to get Ciara to safety. "Come on, we need to get out of here. Hold on tight okay?" she saw Ciara nod her head, then transported out.

 **Bo's Loft**

The sounds of sirens and car alarms going off outside the loft, weren't stopping Bo and Lauren from their activities. They also didn't notice that every time they sped up, the earthquake got worse. It most likely had something to do with the energy flowing between them. But again, they were unaware.

With one last thrust, they both fell off the edge. And as they rode out the waves of their pleasure, every lamp in the loft burst with a spark. Until the whole city was bathed in darkness. They had created such a powerful surge of energy, that it blacked out the entire city.

Bo didn't know if this is what having a heart attack felt like, but she wasn't complaining. Because that right there, was the best sex she'd ever had in her life. Although, the only person she'd ever been with was Lauren, so she couldn't compare it to anyone else. But as far as they went, it was their best yet.

Lauren's emotions had crashed through her flood gates. Whatever they just did, had flipped the switch on her empathic abilities. And she could now feel the pain again. But it wasn't as bad as before. Although, it did make her start crying.

"Lauren?" Bo caught her breath when she heard her ex begin to weep. "Please babe, look at me…" she tried to lift her head from the pillow she was currently burring herself under. She did manage to coax her out of hiding, long enough to see her tears. "… I am so sorry for what I did. But I never stopped loving you; ever"

"Neither did i…" Lauren wiped her eyes, "… But what if it's not enough? I mean; it wasn't before. What's the difference now?" she just kept replaying their break up in her head. And it killed her every single time.

Bo sat up with her, hugging her. "The difference is; that I'm learning how to control it. That's why I've been staying in New Orleans for the week. I met this Shaman, and he's helping me get a handle on it" this was the first time she was hearing about Ansel.

That renewed Lauren's hope, if Bo was truly dark then she wouldn't be bothering to control it. "Really?" she saw her nod. "And how's it going?" she asked.

"I've got a long road ahead of me, but it's going okay. Earlier tonight, I fed without hurting anyone. I'm doing it for myself, but I'm also doing it for you. Because I don't wanna go another second without you. I've missed you so much" Bo touched her face.

"I missed you too…" Lauren couldn't stop herself, she kissed her again. They were better off together than they were apart. And as they'd learned, they needed each other to survive. Their bond was too strong. Lauren only just noticed that the once flashing lights from outside Bo's window weren't flashing anymore. "… What's going on out there?" she heard the sirens and car alarms.

Wrapping a sheet around herself, she got up and went to inspect it. That was when she saw it, the whole city had gone dark. And it was funny how before she and Bo got intimate that everything was fine, and now afterward it wasn't.

"We did this" she was sure.

Bo got up, using the second sheet to cover herself as she stood behind Lauren. Whoa, that was not what she had in mind when they first started kissing. But now she remembered, she did feel a little shake but she just figured it was because they were rolling around so much.

"How could we possibly take out the entire city?" she didn't understand it.

Lauren shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe because we were so emotional. And with my emotions all bottled up from the past week, it must've turned into a lot of energy that expelled from us both…" then she remembered all the things she did while her emotions were off. "… Oh my god, Tamsin. I almost killed her earlier" she covered her mouth in shock, crying again.

"You weren't yourself Lauren…" Bo took her hands, "… I've already spoken to Tamsin. She's fine, and she's not mad. Shhh, it's okay" she held her close, resting her chin on Lauren's head.

"It's not just what I did to Tamsin though…" Lauren sniffled. "… I was so cold to you last week. Acting as if I didn't care about the stuff you sent back to me. I almost threw it all out; Tamsin stopped me before I could" she was glad her sister did that.

And so was Bo, "It's because you _didn't_ care Lauren, not while you had your emotions off. And don't apologise for being cold to me. I deserved it after what I did. I'm not mad…" they broke the embrace when they noticed the lights turn back on around the city. "… See, all's right in the world" she smiled.

"I should go and find Tamsin…" Lauren said, "… Even if she's not angry, I still need to apologise. And I need to apologise to my Grandfather. The things I said to him…" she sighed, closing her eyes. She was a complete bitch to everyone. "… I have to make it right"

Bo could understand that, "Sadly, I won't be able to join you topside. Elijah banished me, I can't go up there anymore. But uh, where does this leave us?" she had to ask.

Lauren honestly didn't know, this all happened so fast. And she was still suffering from her emotions overwhelming her. "I dunno…" she breathed. "… How about you come by my place in the morning, and we can talk. Properly" she offered.

"Sure, that sounds reasonable I guess" Bo watched Lauren start to find her clothes, and by the time she was ready to leave; they caught themselves in a stare. To save Lauren the trouble, Bo reached for her face and kissed her. Leaving it linger.

Instead of pulling back and getting caught in her gaze again, Lauren decided to vanish as they were ending the kiss. It was easier that way. With that, Bo was left standing by herself with nothing but her bed sheet keeping her warm.

If someone had told her that this would end up happening when she woke up this morning, she would've laughed.

 **The Heavens - Elijah's Residence**

Lauren tracked her sister here, so she went straight to her Grandfather's house to search for her. When she let herself inside, she saw Tamsin sitting in the living room with a shaken Ciara. Last time she checked, Fae weren't allowed up here. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"That depends, are you gonna throw me across the room like earlier?" Tamsin noticed a change in her sister's posture. She almost looked like the old Lauren.

Holding her hands up, Lauren shook her head. "I come in peace, I promise…" she stepped forward. "… And to apologise. T, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. And for the things I said. My emotions are back on and I promise I won't turn them off again. Please, forgive me" she felt awful.

Tamsin sighed in relief, thank god that was over. She ran up to her sister, bringing her into a tight hug. "Of course I forgive you, you dummy…" she laughed, "… I'm so glad you're back to the old you. It was getting scary" she admitted.

"I know…" Lauren replied, not wanting to break the hug. "… Where's Grandpa? I need to apologise to him too" she pulled back.

"He's in the Throne Room discussing that massive earthquake we just had. Apparently it blacked out every power grid in northern America. They think some evil power is heading their way. You know; crazy people talk" Tamsin chuckled.

The Higher Angels didn't know when to let things go.

Nature was a part of life, so what if there was little earthquake? It's not like anyone died.

That was when Lauren realised that it wasn't just New York that she and Bo took out while they were reconnecting. "I'm guessing that's why Ciara's up here?" she watched her sister nod, then went to see her friend who was nursing some tea. "Hey? How're you holding up?" she asked.

Ciara shrugged, "I'm okay. Although, if Tamsin hadn't got us out of the house when she did the table probably would've crushed us. Can you believe this? What kind of Earthquake lasts for that long?" she didn't get it.

"I'm not sure…" Lauren still didn't understand it. "… I'm gonna go and talk to Grandpa. The earthquake is over, so if you wanna go back home I'm sure Tamsin won't mind taking you. Right T?" she looked at her sister.

"Not at all…" Tamsin was happy to do it. "… But, are you sure you're okay? You've been through a lot, maybe you should go home too. Get some rest" she wanted her safe.

Lauren touched her arm with a smile, "I will, but I have to speak to Grandpa first. I don't wanna leave things unresolved. Please, you guys go. I'll catch up with you" she waited for them both to leave, then made a move to head over to the Arcadian.

 **Arcadian**

"The Earthquake was caused by a surge of raw power, we all sensed it…" Aurora told Elijah as they continued their meeting with the other Elders. "… We need to find out what kind of power it was and where it came from. It could be a warning from a new threat" she was being strategic.

Elijah sat on his throne, rubbing his tired eyes. It had been an incredibly long day. "Until someone claims responsibility for this power surge, there is nothing more we can do"

"We could try and trace the power back to the source" One Elder said.

"I can save you the trouble of doing that…" Lauren walked in, having all eyes on her. "… The power came from me; or rather, me and Bo. We weren't aware of it happening. I'm so sorry" she apologised.

Seeing her apologise, meant that she felt remorse. And Elijah could now see that her emotions were back on. He didn't think Tamsin would actually pull it off, but here she was. "There you have it. There's no new threat. It was all an accident…" he told his fellow Elders. "… Leave us" he said.

Aurora and the other Elders vacated the room, leaving them alone.

Lauren got straight onto her knees, bowing her head. "Grandpa, I am ashamed of my behaviour over the last week. And more so, my attitude towards you. I can only hope that you punish me fairly" she knew the rules.

Elijah stood from his seat, approaching her. "Lauren? Stand…" he told her, helping her up. "… I will not be punishing you. You've been doing enough of that to yourself this past week. But I am glad to see that you've found your way back to sanity" he laughed.

"Yeah, me too…" she smiled. "… I really am sorry though"

"I know" he nodded.

They sat there for the next couple of minutes, while Lauren told him what happened with Bo and why they caused the earthquake. She didn't give him too many details of course, he was still her Grandfather. It was gross. "I just wish I knew how we even did it" she sighed.

There wasn't much Elijah could reply to that, he didn't know either. But he had an assumption. "It could be that in that moment, your emotions resurfaced. Mixing that with unbridled passion is always a volatile combination. You must have created an energy, that was so strong it made the earth shake. It's very puzzling" he rarely got confused, but now he was.

"And frightening…" Lauren said. "… I just hope no one got hurt in the quake. Ciara said it lasted for quite a while" she thought back to how scared her best friend was.

But all Elijah could do was laugh, "Yes, your young Fairy friend. I was a little surprised when Tamsin brought her up here, but when she told me her reasoning I couldn't very well turn her away. And to clarify, the quake lasted for ten minutes. Though her screams lasted for a lot longer"

Lauren chuckled, "Yeah, she can get like that. But Tamsin took her home, so you won't have to worry about her anymore" she turned her head away, trying to make sense of everything that'd happened.

"It's no matter…" he noticed that look, and he could sense her hesitation. "… What troubles you Lauren?"

"Bo's supposed to come by in the morning; to talk. And I just don't know what to say to her after today. I mean; I love her. That's one thing that's never gonna change. But I still can't forget what she did; the innocent lives she took" Lauren exhaled, sitting back in her chair.

Elijah could understand that, "I don't believe she is a killer at heart…" he said. "… Bo has defied the odds more than most. This affliction of hers, is something none of us can comprehend. Do you believe that she can control it?" he asked.

"I want to…" Lauren replied, meeting his gaze. "… And she told me that she's made headway on that front. Apparently she found this Shaman in New Orleans; he's been teaching her how to manage it. So, there's that I guess" she shrugged.

"If she truly didn't want to get better, she wouldn't be educating herself. It's progress. Perhaps it's time to lift her banishment. That's if, you and her are going to be able to be around each other. You are both Matriarchs, after all" He cared about them, but the safety of his race was important.

Lauren didn't want him to worry about that, "No, it's fine. We can be professional around here. Besides, I feel like her banishment was a little unfair. None of us can imagine what she's going through, and it seems like she's better" she didn't want Bo to be cut off from their world.

Elijah was going to take her word for it, but he still needed to speak to Bo. "Very well then; I will have her exile lifted. When she visits you in the morning, tell her to come and see me afterward. We will have much to discuss. As for you, you must go home and rest" he touched her hand with a smile.

"Yes sir" Lauren got up and then vanished.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House - Next Morning**

For obvious reasons, Lauren hadn't gotten much sleep last night. One; she was too wired after yesterday's antics and the fact that she was still trying to process what she'd done to herself. And two; she was nervous about her talk with Bo.

She didn't know what was going to come from it, or what they were even going to say to each other but she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to run for the hills and hide under a rock until everything sorted itself out.

Only this was real life, and nothing was ever that simple.

Ciara and Tamsin had vacated the house for the morning, Lauren had told them that Bo was coming over to talk. She tried to explain to her roommate and her sister that what caused the Earthquake yesterday was in fact, her and Bo. But they didn't follow her, and honestly she still didn't understand it herself.

No one got hurt because of it, so that was the main thing.

Lauren was just making herself some coffee, and even poured a splash of whiskey into her cup from a bottle she found in Ciara's room. Her Father must've sent it to her. She needed the liquid courage to get her through this.

The clock struck ten o'clock and even though they hadn't agreed on a time, Lauren heard the doorbell ring across the room. She got up, going to answer it and finding Bo on the other side. "Since when do you use the doorbell?" she laughed.

"Since we broke up and I didn't want to just pop in unannounced" Bo smiled back, she was actually feeling okay about this talk. And her hunger was under control for the moment, so that was a plus.

Lauren invited her inside, respecting her answer. "So, I guess we should talk about what happened yesterday…" she fiddled with her hands, she couldn't stop herself from feeling nervous. And she could see that Bo noticed it. "… I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Nervous?" Bo finished for her, watching her nod. "Yeah, I am a little too. It's okay to feel like that Lauren" it was normal.

"To be honest, I'm just glad I'm feeling; _at all_ …" Lauren admitted. "… Being without my emotions was horrible. I guess my body felt like I had to shut them off so I could survive this" she went to the couch, taking a seat.

Bo followed her, it felt like a lifetime since she'd been here last. She was always a little bit dramatic for her own good. "I get that…" she replied. "… And if I knew how to do it, then I probably would've done the same thing. Was there anything good about shutting them off?" she wondered.

There had to be something, even if it was minimal.

And that's when Lauren revealed a small smile, there was one good thing she learned from the experience. "Freedom…" she said. "… When they were off; I felt like nothing was holding me back. I've never felt that kind of release before"

"Would you ever shut them off again?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head without hesitation, " _No_. Caring is a part of who I am. To be without that side of myself was horrible. And it's not worth the feeling of self-loathing you get when you turn them back on" she still hated herself for all the things she did.

"You didn't mean any of those things Lauren. It's not your fault" Bo didn't want her feeling like this. Self-pity was _her_ thing.

"That's just it Bo…" Lauren sighed, "… I _did_ , mean those things. Everything I said was the truth. It's just that when I _had_ my emotions, there was a voice inside my head steering me straight. But then I flipped the switch, and the voice was gone"

Bo flashed a smile at her, "Well, you're back now…" she reached out to take her hand. "… I can't get yesterday out of my head" she thought back to their reunion with a smile.

Lauren kept hold her hand, "Me neither…" she replied. "… I guess we should probably address that, huh?" her nervousness was back.

"There isn't much else I can say to you Lauren…" Bo said. "… You know I love you, and you know that I'm sorry. It all comes down to whether or not you can forgive me for it. I don't wanna be without you anymore" she scooted closer.

"I don't wanna be without you either…" Lauren told her, smiling. "… And it's not about me forgiving you Bo. You didn't do those things because you're a bad person. You did them, because you lost control. That's not something I can hold against you. I have no right to" she didn't hate her.

She couldn't.

Bo liked the sound of that, "So uh; does this mean we're getting back together?" she hoped that Lauren's answer was yes.

Instead of giving her a worded answer, Lauren reached for her face and kissed her softly. She'd missed doing that, and it'd only been a day. "I think after yesterday; that's kind of a given" she chuckled.

"I've missed you so much" Bo latched onto her, not wanting to let go.

"Me too" Lauren wrapped both arms around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

* * *

 **A/N: And all is right in the Doccubus universe! Will it be smooth sailing though? Find out in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Won't be long now, this story will be ending. Hope you've all enjoyed. Because I certainly have. Moving on now. X**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fortunate**

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

Now that they were officially back together, Bo wasted no time in making up for the precious days they'd lost in their week apart. Their make out session was just about to get to the good part, but Lauren pulled away abruptly. "Did I not clarify that we have a _whole_ week to catch up on?"

Lauren smiled, nodding. "Yes, you did in fact, clarify that. But I just remembered that my Grandfather told me to tell you to go topside after our talk" she only just realised she forgot.

"And how am I supposed to go topside when I'm locked out? I thought he was smart" Bo had tried many times to go back up, but she never got close.

"He's lifted your banishment Bo…" Lauren watched her face fall. "… So you're free to go back up there like before. He said he wants to discuss something with you. You know how impatient he is" that was her way of giving her Girlfriend a nudge.

Bo rolled her eyes with an unhappy groan. "Fine. I'll go, and then I'll be back…" She kissed her, leaving it longer than she should've. "… _Really_ soon" Now that she had her back, she didn't want to be without her again. She got up, then vanished from the room.

 **The Heavens – Elijah's Residence**

When Bo reappeared, she had to take a second to adjust her eyes to being back up here. It was brighter than she remembered. And it had only been a week. She walked into Elijah's residence, making sure to knock and hoping he wasn't busy.

Thankfully, he wasn't.

Elijah sensed her coming, he'd been waiting all morning. "You look well" was the first thing he said to her, because honestly she did. Especially given how she looked the last time they spoke.

"I _feel_ well…" Bo agreed with him, stepping forward. "… So, Lauren said you wanted to discuss something with me. What is it?"

"Lauren tells me that you've taken precautions regarding your hunger…" Elijah waved her over, waiting for her to sit down before he poured two cups of tea. "… How's that going?" he asked.

Bo took the tea cup. One thing she loved about visiting Elijah was that he always had the best tea. "I won't be cured overnight…" she sipped it. "… Until I find a more permanent solution; all I can do is manage it. And I'd like to think it's going okay; thanks to Ansel" she had to thank him.

Elijah frowned, "Ansel?"

"He's the Shaman I've been working with to gain control. I guess you could think of him as my _feeding_ sponsor. He's been teaching me breathing exercises to help me cope, and also makes me drink a magical tea that decreases the hunger pains. I don't know where I'd be now if it weren't for him" she was grateful.

"It's not all his doing…" Elijah said. "… He may have created the regimen but you are the one who has the strength to see it through. I knew that you would survive this…" he smiled at her, "… I believed in you Bo" he really did.

Bo just laughed, "So banishing me was what? Your way of cheering me on?" she had to get that in, she was still so angry he cut her off.

"I had no choice Bo…" He replied sternly. "… You were a danger to everyone, not just yourself. And you also verbally and physically threatened _me_ ; an Elder. Banishment was generous…" he sighed. "… For what you did, requires a more _permanent_ punishment. One I could not bring myself to use"

Banishment may have been harsh on his part, but she had no idea what her punishment really should have been.

The look in his eyes when he said those words, made Bo wonder what kind of punishment was he talking about, and just how bad was it? He almost looked scared, and Elijah was never scared. "So you want me to be grateful?"

He shook his head, "No…" he said. "… I only hoped that the time away from us would do you some good. And by the looks of it; it has indeed. Although, I sense that your reconciliation with Lauren has more to do with your happiness" he could feel it.

Bo couldn't hide her smile, "I was so worried that we were really over; for good. But it turned out, that I was the only one who could make her turn her emotions back on. Why didn't you ever tell us that we could do something like that?" she had to ask.

None of that was in Lauren's Angel training. Bo knew, because she spent the whole month with Lauren when she was going through it.

"Because only Angels aged over a millennia have that ability…" Elijah hadn't told Lauren any of this yet. "… The fact that Lauren was able to do it at such a young age, is baffling to me. It's a skill that takes much honing"

"Can _you_ do it?" she asked.

He nodded, "I can…" he exhaled heavily. "… And I almost did, when my Wife passed. Things would've been a lot easier if I had just…" he snapped his fingers to demonstrate. "… Shut down. It takes great courage to overcome the temptation. Lauren has _much_ courage, but her pain was overshadowing everything. Even if she had a single thought of doubt, it would've made no difference"

"So what stops her from doing it again if she gets sad?" Bo didn't like what she was hearing. "You said she did it by accident right? What if she can't control it?" she didn't want to lose her again.

"I doubt it'll happen a second time. Not over something so trivial. It takes a great pain to trigger that ability. When you both parted ways, every Angel in this region felt your heartache. It was almost as if someone had stabbed me in my own heart" he explained.

It was awful.

He never wanted them to feel that pain again.

Bo nodded along with his words, "Yeah, that pretty much sums up what I felt. I just hope I can do right by her this time. Second chances are rare; and I don't want to waste the one I've been given"

"So don't…" Elijah told her. "… Keep doing what you've been doing in your time away. I promise you this time, I _will_ find a way to release you from this burden. I won't have you _or_ Lauren suffer that kind of pain again" he was going to keep it this time.

"As much as I want to believe that you'll live up to that promise, I don't think there's a fix for what I'm going through. Not a permanent one at least. For now, I'm just trying to focus on managing it, and that's a challenge in itself" Bo wanted to be hopeful, but she'd been living this nightmare long enough now.

And nothing was ever that easy.

Elijah could understand her disbelief, and honestly he didn't know where to begin but he was still going to try. "In any case, I will still be looking into it. You're not just my Granddaughter's beloved Bo…" he smiled at her. "… You are one of us; you're _family_ "

Bo loved hearing that, it made her feel special. And although she already had a loving Family, she wasn't going to refuse the expansion. "You can never have enough family, right?" She was honoured. "So, if that's all you wanted me for; is it okay if I get back to Lauren?" she stood from her seat.

He nodded with a smile, "Of course, you two have much to catch up on" he quickly watched her disappear. He didn't keep his promise before, but now he was going to. So his first piece of business today was to find a solution to Bo's problem.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

In the time that Bo had left the house; Lauren had decided to get dressed ready for her next class. She had tons of things to do today, after already missing a whole week due to her emotions being shut off; she had a lot of catching up to do. As she was filling up her satchel, she sensed Bo's return.

"Well…" She began talking while her back was turned. "… You're still alive. I'd call that a win" she turned around with a smile, joking.

Bo leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded, "Yeah…" She smiled back. "… He just wanted to clear a few things up. No biggie. So uh, I'm guessing that you've gotta get going to class" she nodded to her Girlfriend's school bag.

Lauren nodded, walking forward. "Yep. No rest for the Pre-Med…" She chuckled. "… I know you wanted to spend the day together, but I've missed so much already—" she stopped, seeing Bo wave a hand.

"You don't have to explain. I get it. School is important…" Bo completely understood. "… Besides, I have a session with Ansel in about an hour. He gets really cranky if I'm tardy. But um, how about we do something tonight? My treat" there wasn't enough dinner dates in the world that could make up for her mistakes.

But she had an eternity to try.

That sounded amazing to Lauren, "I'd love to…" She kissed her. "… I'll give you a call when I'm done with classes and then you can pick me up or I can meet you. Whatever's easiest…" she gave her one last smile, then headed for the door. Only, she turned back when Bo called her name. "… Yeah?"

"I love you" Bo felt like she needed to say it all the time.

Lauren just smiled lovingly, "I love you too. I'll see you tonight" she winked at her, then left the house; locking the door after her.

Tonight was Bo's opportunity to try and start to make a mends for all the pain she'd put Lauren through. Like she told herself; nothing would ever be enough. But she had to do something to show her that this was the beginning of a new Bo.

One that had control, and one that could keep her relationship intact this time. With that in mind, Bo had a few ideas as to what they could do tonight. And she wasn't sparing any expense, being a millionaire was going to come in rather handy tonight.

 **Later**

When Lauren returned from her long day, the first thing she did was take a hot shower. She didn't know what Bo had planned for tonight. But if there was one thing that her Girlfriend was amazing at, it was planning their dates. She always went all out, and Lauren didn't expect anything less this time.

In fact, she was worried that maybe Bo was going to go to extremes for tonight since she felt she had to make up for things. But to be honest, Lauren didn't care about what had gone on. She just wanted to get back to where they were before all this mess happened.

Only, it was pointless to argue with Bo about this. Or talk her out of it. Once her mind was made up, it was difficult to get her to change it. So all Lauren could do was sit back and enjoy the ride. Wherever it decided to take her.

As she was getting dressed into something casual, she sensed Bo appear behind her and as soon as she did; Lauren was immediately blinded by Bo's hands covering her eyes. "Are you really going to play _'Guess Who?'_ with me?" She wasn't impressed.

"Kind of a pointless game when the persons involved both have sensing powers…" Bo laughed, that wasn't what this was. "… Actually, I just wanted to make sure you keep your eyes closed for the ride. If I let go, do you promise to keep them shut?" She spoke into her ear.

"Ooh, nice try; get me to make a promise because you know I _hate_ breaking them…" Lauren was onto her game. "… But since you asked so nicely, then sure; I promise" she couldn't break them once they were made. It was one of her things.

Bo smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna remove my hands…" She lowered her hands, turning Lauren around and seeing that she'd kept her eyes shut like she promised. "… Hold on tight okay?" She held her close, getting ready to transport out.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's gonna be _heights_ involved?" Lauren furrows her brows while her eyes were shut. She was too smart for her own good sometimes. When all she heard was Bo's sigh, she decided to just keep her mouth closed. "You know what? This's your thing; you're in charge"

"Thanks…" Bo just laughed, she knew that Lauren would catch on quick. Her brain was one of the things she loved most about her, "… Here we go" she transported them out of the house.

 **Brooklyn Bridge**

When Lauren felt her feet touch the ground once more, she heard Bo tell her to open her eyes. And when she did, she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. In front of her, was the most beautiful flashing lights. And with the sight of one particular landmark, she knew where they were.

And as she looked around, she saw that they were standing on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. But now she was wondering something important. "What if people see us?"

Thankfully, Bo had already taken care of that. "They won't be able to…" She smiled at her. "… Thanks to this" she held up a small object, it was old and hand carved out of wood.

Looking at it, Lauren could only frown. She'd never seen something like that in her life. "And what is that?" She asked.

"It's a talisman…" Bo said. "… I got it from Ansel. As long as you keep it on your person at all times, you'll be invisible to any Human. Before we left your place, I slipped one in your pocket. Trust me; I wouldn't bring you up here if I hadn't taken precautions first" she was a thinker.

And she always planned ahead.

Lauren couldn't believe she'd thought about this so hard. "So uh, what're we doing up here? Not testing out our mid-air transportation, I hope?" She didn't really fancy doing that tonight. Doing it while in her Matriarch training was bad enough.

Bo laughed, "God no!" She shook her head, "I just thought it'd be nice to take a moment to breathe, you know? Also, I know that I've already apologised for what I did. But I just feel like it's never gonna be enough, no matter how many times I say it"

"Bo, I told you; I just want us to move on…" Lauren held her hands. "… I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. Okay? I do" she told her.

But that wasn't registering with Bo, at least not completely. "I don't deserve it Lauren…" She sighed, "… I took innocent lives for my own gain. Angels don't do that. How can I ever be _that_ Bo again? How can I be the Bo that _you_ fell for?" She just didn't know if it was possible.

That was what Bo didn't realise though. Lauren shook her head, holding her hands tighter. "Listen to me…" She said. "… I _love_ you. I don't care that you're not like every other Angel. I don't care that you're part Fae. And I certainly, don't care that you've made mistakes. Nothing can stop me from loving you"

"But I'm a murderer" Bo frowned at her, why didn't she leave her? Why hadn't she run away yet? So many unanswered questions.

"No…" Lauren didn't agree. "… You made a mistake; yes. But you didn't do it because you wanted to, or because you're a bad person. What you did, was just a means of survival. I've forgiven you Bo, so has everyone else. But more than anything, you need to forgive yourself" she moved closer to her, holding her face gently.

Bo bowed her head, she wanted to cry but she honestly didn't have any tears left in her. "I don't know if I can…" She admitted, lifting her head. She had to tell her something; something that had been happening for the past week. "… Their faces haunt me"

This was the first Lauren was hearing of this, "In your dreams?" She guessed.

"I'd say they're more like nightmares at this point…" Bo took a breath, "… I just keep reliving the night over in my head. At first, I didn't remember anything. But then things started coming back to me in flashes. I can't remember the last time I slept through the night" she rubbed her eyes.

"I wish I could make them go away…" Lauren whispered. "… But I think it's just something you're gonna have to deal with. Until the time comes where you realise that it wasn't your fault. Your survival instincts took over. You weren't in control. But you are now" she smiled.

Bo nodded her head at that last part. "Yes…" She said. "… _Complete_ control. Having it, isn't the problem. It's _keeping_ it. That's the real task…" She breathed, feeling a little better for venting. "… You know; just confiding in you helps. Thank you" she leaned in, kissing her.

"Anytime" Lauren replied.

The two of them just stood there, content with each other. They heard the busy traffic below them and the saw the flashing of the city lights to the north. In all of the places that they'd been to, this was one of their favourites. And would be the beginning of a tradition.

They were good at making those.

 **Carnival – Later**

The next stop on Bo's date night agenda was a Carnival that was happening in the city. She thought it would be fun for them. And all of the happiest memories that she shared with Lauren, a Carnival or Fair was always involved. The first thing Bo did when they arrived was deactivate the invisibility talismans.

Ansel had given her a small pouch that had been charmed to strip them of their power. So they were good to go.

After trying their hands at a few games, and coming up empty handed. They decided to give the Robotic Fortune teller a go. They paid the token, and waited for their fortune. Bo took the small card from the slot, and when she read it she had to laugh. Of all the things it could've said, it said this.

"What?" Lauren noticed her laugh, "What does it say?"

Bo lifted her head, smiling as she handed the card to her. "You tell me" she watched Lauren read it carefully, and then saw her laugh just as she did a few seconds ago.

"You are destined to be together…" Lauren read the card aloud. "… Now _that's_ , what you calla fortune. But we already knew that, didn't we?" She looked at her Girlfriend again. She definitely wasn't expecting to read that from a robotic fortune teller.

Taking her hand, Bo pulled Lauren away so that the people behind them could use the machine. "We did…" She nodded, "… But now we know it's not just _us_ , that knows it. I mean; it doesn't get more definitive than that right?" Seeing that added to her happiness.

She had Lauren there, "No I don't suppose it does…" She just kept looking at the card, the words were there. In black bold writing. "… I'm keeping this" She said, placing it in her pocket.

Bo took her hand, then led them away, walking around the lot once more. "Well if you weren't, then I was going to…" She laughed, they both had the same thought. As they kept walking, they saw another game. And Lauren really wanted to have a go at it. "… Since when're _you_ a dart person?" She didn't think this was Lauren's kind of game.

In the time she'd known her, Lauren had never once shown an interest in darts.

"Since I saw that adorable panda bear…" Lauren pointed to the medium sized stuffed animal sitting on the top shelf of the prize wall. "… I'm gonna win it; for you" she paid the attendant, hearing the rules from him.

She had to get over one hundred points to win the panda bear. And her hand-eye coordination sucked the big one. But she didn't have to worry about that, because she could control where the dart landed with her mind. Maybe it was considered cheating, and she'd never done that in her life;

But, Bo needed to have fun. And she wanted to do something to cheer her up. That, and Bo had won her so many prizes when they'd been to these things. So she wanted to win her something. Also, if it wasn't for Tamsin; she would've thrown away the bear Bo won her. And she hated herself for that.

Lauren took the darts from the attendant, noticing his snickering. He obviously didn't think she could win. Boy was he wrong. She lifted her hand, throwing the first one and using her telekinetic powers to guide it to the bullseye. And it hit it, hard.

That was the second the Attendant's face fell in shock.

After she threw the next two, he couldn't speak. Lauren just smiled, turning to Bo who was equally surprised. "I'll take that Panda now…" she told him, holding out her hands ready. When he gave it to her, she handed it straight to her Girlfriend. "… Be kind when giving him a name" she kissed her cheek.

But Bo had just caught onto what Lauren did. "You cheated…" She whispered as they walked away. "… You totally, one hundred percent, _cheated_ " she couldn't believe it. Lauren never did that.

"Are you mad?" Lauren didn't know what to expect.

"Am I mad?" Bo smiled, shaking her head. Then kissed her with everything she had. "You just did something that you swore you'd _never_ do. I am _so_ hot for you right now" she chuckled, leaning into her.

Lauren didn't expect that reaction, but she was happy to have it anyway. "That's not a bad thing to be…" She laughed with her, "… How about we go home? I'm tired, and I'm betting you are too" she could use a good rest.

"Sure…" Bo nodded, "… I'll drop you back at your place" before she could even lead Lauren away to an empty area so she could use her powers, Lauren shook her head telling her No.

"I meant; _both_ of us…" Lauren didn't want to be without her tonight. Not after being without her for so long already. "… So, your place or mine?" She smiled. With that, Bo just took her hands and transported them out of the carnival.

 **Bo's Loft**

When Lauren opened her eyes, she saw where they were. "Your place it is then…" She removed her jacket, placing it on the couch. "… It's probably the better choice anyway. Ciara was always moaning about us keeping her up at night" she loved her best friend, but she was too much to handle sometimes.

Removing her own jacket, Bo placed on the arm of the couch. "Well, Lucas is away with a class trip so this place is empty…" She placed the Panda Bear on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist. "… I had a really great time tonight. I've missed this" she loved holding her.

"Me too…" Lauren hummed happily. "… What'd you say we get some shut eye?" She was super tired after her long day, but she was still happy that they went out tonight. They really needed it.

"I dunno about _me_ getting any…" Bo admitted, "… Sleep's been hard to come by these days. But it's like you said, I just need to deal with what happened and try to move on…" She picked the Panda Bear up off of the table, "… Maybe this little guy will help" she joked.

Lauren took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. "Maybe, and you also have me. Something that you haven't had since your nightmares started. Who knows, maybe you'll fall asleep like that…" She snapped her fingers. "… Come on"

As they were getting ready for bed, Lauren then realised that Bo had given all of her stuff back in that box she almost threw out. But when Bo told her that there was still some of her clothes here, she was confused. So Bo had to explain herself.

"I may have kept a few things when I was packing up your stuff…" She admitted. "… I know; it wasn't the healthiest thing to do. But I just couldn't get rid of every trace of you so quickly. I needed something to hang onto. And it's a good thing I did, because now you have something to wear" she smiled.

Going into the bathroom, Lauren quickly changed into one of her Yale shirts that Bo had kept, and some shorts. When she returned, Bo was already in bed after changing herself. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. They'd been together for three years now; they shouldn't be nervous at all.

It was just the idea of them starting fresh. It was almost like they were back to being strangers again, they'd both changed in their time apart. But she wasn't going to let that ruin anything. Lauren went to her side of the bed, climbing in and laying her head down on the pillow.

She'd missed being in this bed.

"You feel weird right?" Bo blurted out, she couldn't help it. "It's not just me, is it?" she wondered.

Lauren shook her head with a laugh, "No, it's not just you…" she replied. "… I dunno what it is. I mean; it's not like this is new for us. I guess we're just still a little off from everything that's gone down between us. It'll pass" she hoped.

"When?" Bo asked.

"Maybe when we _stop_ acknowledging it…" Lauren looked at her, laughing. "… We just need to relax a little"

Bo couldn't help her chuckle, laying on her back to look at the ceiling. "Easier said than done…" she whispered. Without thinking, she laced her right hand with Lauren's left. She always felt better when they were touching. "… I honestly didn't think we'd get through this" she admitted.

That was Lauren's cue to take a breath, she had something to confess. "Me neither…" she had to say it. Because she honestly didn't, not after what'd happened between them. "… But it's just like the fortune said…" she rolled onto her side, smiling at her. "… We're destined" she leaned in, kissing her.

"Yeah…" Bo smiled, pulling Lauren closer so they could cuddle. "… We sure are" she kissed her forehead, holding her as they started to drift off to sleep. Maybe getting some sleep wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, isn't that sweet? Makes a change. Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading. Much love xox** **o**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next one for you all.**

 **Just to answer the reader that asked; Because of her new powers, Bo had become intolerant to Lauren's chi. It will be explained fully in the next chapter. Hope that clears it up for you. Have fun. Xoxo**

 **Also, working on a Past life story. Got a few chapters written up, I think you'll all like it. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Cleaning House**

 **Bo's Loft**

Even though falling asleep was quick; Bo knew that her nightmares wouldn't just go away even though Lauren was with her. But they didn't last for as long as usual. She never woke up through the night, but she did feel someone embrace her tight. And she knew that it was Lauren. She could feel it.

She could only summarise that she must've began having her nightmares and Lauren tried to stop her from shaking in the bed. Blake had told her that she'd been doing that a lot lately this week, he'd hear her screaming from his room.

Clearly, Lauren's effect on her was all she needed. And now she finally had it back. And now that she had it, she wasn't letting it go again.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Lauren laying next to her soundly sleeping. If Bo had one wish, it would be to never leave this spot. She just wanted to be here forever. The morning was so quieter than usual, not much traffic blaring outside. Just the chirping of the birds in the trees.

Looking down, she saw Lauren's hand resting over her stomach. Bo picked it up, holding it gently with her own. As soon as she touched her; Lauren started to wake up. It was sooner than Bo would've liked, but she wasn't complaining either way.

With a deep breath in, Lauren opened her eyes. Seeing that Bo was already awake and smiling at her. "Hey" she smiled back at her.

"Hey yourself…" Bo loved this part of her morning. Although, she'd been without it for a week. Felt more like forever. "… I've missed watching you sleep" she admitted.

That just made Lauren laugh as she moved up a little on the bed, still laying next to her. "Shut up! What's so great about watching me sleep?" She didn't see the enjoyment in it.

Bo shrugged, "I dunno, I guess it's just nice to be so still. You know; doing nothing. Just being with the person you love and watching how they are while they're dreaming. I've just missed it" she said again, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Well, I'm flattered either way…" Lauren smiled, burrowing her head into the pillow even deeper. "… I really don't wanna move from this spot" she let out a groan, cuddling closer to Bo.

Wrapping both arms around her, Bo kissed her head. "So don't. I have no problem with you staying right here…" Then she realised why Lauren said that in the first place. "… But I'm guessing you've got somewhere to be, right?" She dreaded the answer.

Lauren sighed, "Yeah, I've got a class around noon. My Professor's a bit of a d-bag, he gets weird if people bail on him…" She sensed Bo's sadness. "… But for what it's worth? I would much rather stay here with you all day" she rested her body weight onto her left elbow, looking down at Bo.

"I'd love that too…" Bo reached her hand up, touching her Girlfriend's cheek. "… But with everything that you've missed already; you should go. I don't want your studies to be in jeopardy. I think I've done enough in that department" she still felt bad.

"Bo, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me. The choice to turn off my emotions, was made by me and _only_ me. Yes, our break up caused some part of my melt down. But, it wasn't your fault. And I don't want _you_ to think it was either. Okay?" She saw Bo about to reply with a _'But'_ , so she just cut her off and repeated; " _Okay_?"

Bo shut her mouth, she knew when to do that when Lauren made those eyes at her. "Alright…" She kissed her softly. Then glanced at the clock beside her, "… Well, it's a little after ten now. We've still got some time to kill. What'd you feel like doing until then?"

"Can we just keep doing this?" Lauren whispered, resting her head on Bo's shoulder.

As much as Bo loved being intimate with her special girl, honestly that sounded even better. "Of course we can" she hugged her close, closing her eyes once more.

An hour passed, and Bo awoke again. Only this time, she woke up alone. Lauren had left for her class, but she did leave a note telling her to come by later. And Bo would definitely be doing that. But for right now, she was going to pay a visit to Ansel and tell him all about this.

For once, she was going to be happy talking to him.

 **Ansel's Bar – Later**

Upon her arrival, Ansel could tell that Bo was in excellent spirits. It was a rare sight. After they'd gotten the tea out of the way, they began their daily chats. "So, would you mind telling me what's gotten you so happy?" He asked.

"Lauren…" Bo said, smiling. "… We got back together yesterday" she was still on a high about the whole thing.

And Ansel couldn't have been happier for her. "That's wonderful Bo…" He smiled at her. "… You must be on cloud nine right now. Do you mind me asking what brought on your reconciliation?" He was just curious.

"To be honest it's all kind of a blur…" She admitted. "… It all happened so fast, I'm still trying to catch up myself. But I'll give you the cliff notes. I was at home, and Lauren's sister Tamsin came by to tell me that Lauren was in trouble. Naturally, I felt compelled to help. She's the love of my life, how could I not?" She explained.

"That's when I found out that Lauren had somehow turned off her emotions…" She saw the frown on his face. "… I know, weird right? But it made sense, why she was so cold with me when she gave me my stuff back. It's because she wasn't feeling anything" she told him about that before.

Ansel understood, but it did make him wonder that if an Angel could really do that then just how powerful were they? "But I presume everything's alright now? Is she back to her old self?"

Bo nodded, "Turns out I was the one needed to save the day. Makes a change I guess…" She chuckled lightly, she wasn't really that much of a saviour. Not in her mind. "… Anyway, we talked it out and decided to give it another shot" she decided to leave out the sexy parts.

"Well, you've had quite an eventful evening…" Ansel smiled, "… For someone who has endured nothing but pain in these last few weeks, I am glad that you've found happiness again. After everything you've overcome; you deserve it" he meant that.

"I don't know about deserving, but I am happy. That's something I thought I'd never be again…" Bo sat forward on her chair, "… Is it normal; to love someone this much?" She asked him, only he didn't understand why she was asking him this. "I mean; you've been around a long time right? Have you ever felt anything like this?" She just wanted some insight.

Ansel leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk. "Love, is a fickle thing…" He said. "… Some find it; others don't"

Bo understood that, but he wasn't really answering her question. "Have you ever found it?" She asked.

"Once…" He replied. "… A _long_ time ago. But unlike you and Lauren; we weren't meant to be. The connection you have with her, isn't amplified by anything…" He shook his head, not believing what Bo once told him about a certain Angel prophecy. "… Love is love. Some people feel it more strongly than others. You and Lauren happen to be those people"

"So, you don't believe in the prophecy. But you believe that we're destined? Isn't that just the same thing though?" Bo needed clarification.

Ansel laughed, "The Prophecy stated that you were destined to fall in love…" He said. "… Anyone can fall in love. It happens daily. Being destined to fall in love, and being destined to remain together forever; are two _very_ different things. I choose to believe in the latter"

Oddly, that was comforting to Bo. She'd never really thought about it that way. "I know that it won't be the same as before. I'm not so naïve as to believe that. But, I just don't wanna screw it up this time. Any tips?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly, the advice you seek isn't something I can provide. All you need to do, is keep up the regimen we've put in place. Your control is building very nicely. I would imagine Lauren's good influence would only benefit you. Calm your heart Bo; relax, everything will come together in time" he winked at her.

"I hope so…" Bo spoke quietly. "… I love her too much to lose her again" she couldn't go through that pain a second time. And she knew that Lauren couldn't either.

Ansel wasn't worried about that though. "You won't" he told her.

Suddenly, Bo's phone lit up; ringing loudly. "Hello? Blake? What's wrong? Whoa! Stop yelling. What happened?" She waited for him to tell her. "What?! Oh my god, I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone, standing from her chair.

"Is everything okay?" Ansel asked.

"I dunno yet. Ask me again tomorrow. Thanks for the chat, but I've really gotta go. Same time tomorrow?" She looked at him, seeing him nod. Once the goodbyes were said, she vanished before his eyes.

 **Bo's Compound**

When she appeared, Bo covered her mouth in shock. Everything had been thrown around, the place had literally be turned upside down. Walking around, she saw broken pieces of furniture everywhere and glass. She turned her head, seeing Blake with a broom, sweeping the glass up. "Blake? What the hell happened here?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine B…" He shrugged. "… But judging by the way this place looks and what the security cameras show; they were looking for something" he gestured for her to follow him, once in Mason's old study he brought up the footage for her to watch.

There was four men, and they searched the place top to bottom. Opening drawers, cabinets, closets, anything that had space to hide something. But what? What were they so eager to get their hands on?

"Well, they obviously didn't get what they came for…" She watched them leave empty handed. "… I just wish I knew what it was" she didn't need trouble now; things were finally getting back on track.

"Maybe it's money…" Blake said. "… Think about it. Your Dad pissed off a lot of people, maybe they're looking for some compensation" he was just spit balling.

Bo shook her head, "No, if they were after money then they could've taken anything of value. Which around this place, is pretty much everything. Not to mention the box of my Grandmother's jewellery that Mason kept in his room. It's gotta be something else" she tried to think.

Blake turned off the footage, "Well, whatever it is; we're not gonna uncover it by sitting around. I'll do a lap around the Quarter. Talk to some peeps, see what I can find out. Don't worry, we'll figure this out" he tapped her arm with a smile, then left.

As the hours went by, Bo had some of Mason's house staff; which were now her staff; clean up around the compound. And it was starting to look presentable again. She'd been so busy trying to find out what those men were after that she forgot about going to see Lauren. So when her Girlfriend showed up out of nowhere, she immediately slapped her own head.

"I'm so sorry Lauren, things have been a little hectic around here" She apologised right away.

Lauren looked around, seeing some of the house staff cleaning up what looked like broken furniture. "Uh, what happened here?" She sensed that something was off. "We're you attacked?" She feared the worst.

Bo shook her head, "No, but the house was…" She approached her, "… These guys came her looking for something. But they didn't steal anything of value, it's weird. I just wish I knew what they wanted" she was stumped.

Suddenly, Blake appeared in a blur. And as soon as he laid eyes on Lauren, she waved a hand and threw him into a nearby wall. "What the hell?!" He hit his head hard, that was going to leave a mark.

"Lauren stop it!" Bo took her hands, "It's okay, he's my friend" she'd forgotten to talk to her about this.

"Friend? Are you forgetting what he did?" Lauren didn't like him.

"No. I haven't forgotten, but he's apologised for it. He's not as bad as you're thinking. Lauren, he's the only one who stuck around to help me through my mess. Trust me, I wouldn't be around him if I thought he was dangerous. Please, just calm down okay?" Bo held her hands gently.

She was done arguing.

Lauren took a deep breath, if Bo trusted him then maybe he wasn't so bad. And to be honest, she didn't sense anything evil or malicious coming from him. But he was still Kal's son. "Okay" she stood next to Bo, keeping hold of her hand.

Blake got up off of the floor, rubbing the back of his bruised neck. "I know I'm not your biggest fan right now, but can we cool it with the ' _throwing at walls'_ thing? Vampires still feel pain you know" this was the second time she'd done that to him.

"I hope you're not fishing for an apology…" Lauren said. "… Because you won't get one from me. But Bo seems to trust you, so I can be civil; for her" she gave the smallest smile to him.

He would take what he could get at this point, "So can I. But just so you know; I'm not here to cause any trouble between you guys. I'm sorry what I did to cause your rift. All I can do is try to make it up to you both. Speaking of, I think I know why those guys broke in" he looked at Bo.

"Why?" She asked.

"Apparently, they were looking for a treaty. One that your Father signed, along with a bunch of other leaders around here. The Witches, Vampires, Shamans, everyone of power. But your Father was the one who created the rules for the city, so he held the treaty here" he told her.

Bo frowned, "But he's dead. So why do they care?" She didn't understand.

But this was something that Blake had to explain to her further. "The treaty was signed in their blood; people around here take that seriously. They have to destroy the old treaty _before_ they can create a new one"

"So what's the big deal? Just find out who wants it and give it to them" Lauren said.

"No it's not that simple. Whoever has control of the city, will become a tyrant. Just like your Dad…" Blake told Bo. "… We need to buy some time and find someone worthy of the responsibility. But none of that will matter if we can't find it first"

That was the only problem they had, "Well, Dalton gave me a bunch of documents when I signed for Mason's Will. Maybe it's in there. It's back at my loft…" She turned to Lauren. "… Feel like tagging along?"

"Sure" Lauren smiled, nodding.

Before Blake could say anything else, Bo and Lauren disappeared in a flash of mist. "Sure, I'll just wait here and fend off anyone else who tries to break in" he sighed, walking off to continue the clean up.

 **Bo's Loft**

As they landed, Bo went straight for the box of files that Dalton gave her. She put them under her bed, so she'd know where they always were. Lifting it up, she placed it on her bed and started taking the documents out, there were a lot of them. "Any idea what a ancient treaty looks like? I'm picturing a scroll, that's old right?"

Lauren chuckled, helping her go through them. "I dunno. Depends when they created it. If it was centuries ago then it could be a scroll. But if it was a couple of years ago, it might be something hot of the printer" she flipped through some pages, sitting down on Bo's bed.

"Please…" Bo snorted, "… Mason was old school. I'm ninety percent sure it's a scroll" she kept looking through the documents, it was just a bunch of blueprints, deeds to businesses that Mason owned and Bo knew that someone of them were still around the Quarter now. So this meant she owned them now.

"Looks like money wasn't the only thing he left you huh?" Lauren held up a deed to a restaurant in New Orleans. "Maybe you should have your Dad look at these? Can't hurt right? Just to understand what your part is in all of it" she barely understood it.

Bo shrugged, "I guess. To be honest, I think I might just clean house with all this stuff. Whoever is running them can either buy me out or I'll sell it to someone else. Worrying about College is enough for me; for now, anyway" maybe someday it would be different.

Suddenly, Lauren came across an old piece of paper. It was brown, and looked very official. "I think I found it…" She passed it to Bo, they both read the paper together. "… And there's Mason's name; right at the top of the list"

"Signed in blood…" Bo read it over. "… Just like Blake said. So now that I have it; question is what'd I do with it? I certainly don't wanna rule the city. Who can I give it to?" She didn't have a clue. Then she noticed something, "Ansel's not on here" she found that strange.

"Why do you find that surprising?" Lauren asked.

Bo exhaled, "Well, he's a powerful Shaman. From a well-known and feared coven. And he's been around for a good few centuries. I just find it weird that he's not on the list…" Then she remembered something he told her. "… But then again; he and Mason weren't the best of friends. I can see why he was excluded"

That's when Lauren had an idea. "Hey? Why not give the treaty to him?" She suggested. "I mean; you're always saying how great he is. And not a lot of people would care to help the child of their sworn enemy. But he did" she hadn't met him but she could tell that he was good egg.

"Yeah, you're right. He didn't have to help me, but he went out of his way to try. And without him, I wouldn't be here now. I'd be lost…" Bo rolled up the treaty, placing it inside her jacket pocket. "… I'm gonna go talk to him. Uh, do you wanna come?" She'd love for them to meet.

Lauren smiled, "Yeah, I would. That way I can thank him for taking such good care of you" she really was grateful. They both left the loft together, there was no time like the present.

 **Ansel's Bar**

When Bo appeared with a friend in tow, Ansel was surprised. He didn't expect to see her so soon. "Bo, to what do I owe this visit?" He smiled, standing from his desk.

"I know our next session isn't until tomorrow. But something important has come to my attention and I wanted to talk to you about it. Oh, this is Lauren by the way!" Bo gestured to her, introducing them both.

Lauren was the first to extend her hand, "It's an honour to meet you. Bo's told me nothing but good things about you. And I can't thank you enough for what you've done for her" she shook his hand with a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine…" He replied. "… Bo is a kind soul. She just needed a little guidance. And with the proper tutelage, she's come a long way. And the honour is all mine. Now, what can I help you ladies with?" He gestured for them to take a seat as he took his own.

"Some guys broke into my house. They were looking for this…" Bo took the treaty out of her jacket pocket and showed it to him, he obviously knew what it was. "… I noticed your name wasn't on there. How come?"

Ansel looked over the treaty, and he couldn't help but laugh. It was the names of all the people he hated. The people that wanted nothing but money and power. That wasn't his game. "Because I refused to obey to their demands. Your Father wanted dominion over my territory in exchange for my cooperation; I declined"

Bo nodded, she could understand that. He was clearly too proud. And rightfully so. "Maybe it's time for a new change around here…" She said. "… I want _no_ part in the ruling of this city. I know that Mason wanted me to take over from him but I don't roll like that. So, I want to give it to you"

He just looked at her, not believing what he just heard. "You wish to hand me the reigns to this city? But why?" He didn't get it.

"You've been there for me this whole time. Without you, I wouldn't be getting my life back on track. This can be my way of repaying you for that. This city deserves an honest and noble Leader. _You're_ that person Ansel…" Bo smiled at him, "… Be the King that my Father wasn't"

This kind of gesture had warmed his heart, "You may have Mason's blood running through your veins Bo; but you are _nothing_ like him…" He got up, rounding the desk and bringing her into a hug. "… Thank you" He whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome" she hugged him back.

He pulled back, smiling at her. "You have my word, that as long as I'm in charge; you will always have a home here. And when I have the new treaty drafted, I would very much like for you to sign it. Perhaps you could be the voice for the Angel community, given that you're part Fae" that was the change that was needed.

"I'd be happy to…" Bo replied. "… Just let me know when you've completed it. So, we better get going" she smiled.

"Of course, I shall see you tomorrow. And Lauren?" He looked at her, "It was nice meeting you. Nice to finally put a face to the name"

Lauren stood, holding Bo's hand getting ready to leave. "You too Ansel. Good luck with the Throne" she wished him the best. As she held Bo's hand, they both disappeared.

 **Bo's Loft – Later**

After they'd gotten back, Lauren had a call off of her Father telling her to come home to discuss something. She knew what it was about, it was to talk about the fact that she was a little behind on her studies. Her Professor was a friend of his, he must've ratted her out.

Asshole.

But never the less she had to go. If she didn't then he would just get mad, and she didn't need the headache. So she kissed Bo goodbye and promised to be back later, if not she would definitely see her tomorrow.

That left Bo by herself, and for the first time in a while she was actually okay with that. She'd called Blake and told him about the treaty and what she'd done with it. He didn't really care who had it, he just hoped no one else would break in again.

Bo was about to go to the fridge to grab a drink when she heard a knocking sound. Her first thought was the front door, but when she went to check the peep hole no one was there. The knocking kept going for a few seconds until it stopped. Suddenly, Paige appeared in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me knocking?" Paige asked.

Frowning, Bo found her voice. "That was you?" She didn't know that was possible. "I don't even wanna know how you did that. But it's good to see you P" she smiled, going to hug her. In the last year, she and Paige had become close. She was such a good person.

Paige hugged her back, "Right back at ya, B…" She pulled back with a smile. "… I was _so_ happy to hear about you and Lollipop getting back together. I still don't get what happened there, wanna explain it to me?" She followed Bo into the kitchen.

Bo grabbed two beers from the fridge, sliding one over to Paige as she sat at the kitchen island. "Actually I'd rather forget it ever happened…" She replied. "… Lauren and I are passed it now, and we're doing good. That's the main thing"

"Cheers to that" Paige knocked her bottle against Bo's, both of them taking a sip.

"So; not that it's not great seeing you, but I thought you'd be with Tamsin since she's back home for the time being?" Bo knew how it felt to always want to be with the person you loved. It was torture when Lauren wasn't here with her.

Paige chuckled, "Yeah…" She averted her eyes, "… I've kinda been dodging her calls recently" she admitted.

"Why?" Bo didn't understand.

Reaching into her pocket, Paige pulled out a diamond ring and placed it on the table. "Because of that…" She saw the shocked look on Bo's face. "… I know, it's crazy right?" She desperately needed someone to talk to about this.

Putting her beer down, Bo picked up the ring. It was beautiful. "For someone like me, maybe. But for you? No…" She shook her head. "… It's not. You love Tamsin. And you obviously wanna take the next step, so do it. What's stopping you?" She sensed her anxiousness.

"It's just; Tamsin's unpredictable. You know? Even when I think I know her, she does something that makes me think differently. What if she's not into marriage? She's never talked about it" Paige was scared of the rejection.

"The only person that has the answers you need; is Tamsin…" Bo didn't know what else to say to her. "… Look, all I know is; if it were me? A little fear wouldn't stop me from asking Lauren. And it shouldn't stop you either! You're a badass Soldier!" She laughed with her.

Paige shrugged, "Maybe…" She drank some more of her beer. "… You're right. I should just go for it, and see what happens. See? This's why you and Lauren _can't_ break up again…" She watched Bo frown, "… I'll miss hanging with you too much" she tapped her on the arm playfully.

"So would I" Bo chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: Had to have a Paige/Bo interaction. I feel like they're equals in some ways. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love how even though this is a Doccubus story. You guys still want to see the Paige's proposal to Tamsin. Because honestly, I love them in this fic. And I will be satisfying your requests. Loads of things happening in this chapter now. Next chapter will be the last.**

 **And in the next Chapter's Author's note, I will explain more about the Past life story. Just for you all to get an idea. That one is going to be SO emosh! It's unreal. Lol. Also, there is NO doccubaby in this story. They're just too young for that, and I couldn't bring myself to mix it up that much.**

 **But who knows, maybe in a future fic of this series.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I'm On Fire For You**

 **Bo's Loft**

After Paige had dropped her little bombshell on Bo, the two brunettes continued talking. Bo could tell that Paige was nervous about actually asking Tamsin the important question. But she honestly didn't need to be. If Tamsin really loved her as much as Bo could see, then she would say yes without hesitating.

They finished their fourth beer when Lauren suddenly appeared before them, "Having a party are we?" She nodded to the empty beer bottles on the coffee table. "Paige? You do know that Tamsin's looking for you right?" She'd heard nothing else from her big sister.

"Yes, I know…" Paige replied. "… And I'm gonna go see her right now. I just wanted to catch up with Bo here. Speaking of!" She got up and gave Lauren a crushing hug. "So glad you're not crazy anymore lollipop. It was getting weird"

Lauren tapped her back, "I'm glad too P…" She smiled. "… You should go before Tamsin blows a gasket. Seriously, she's pretty pissed that you've been avoiding her" she expected better from Paige.

Paige was aware, she could feel Tamsin's annoyance. Being an Angel was a blessing and a curse. "Yes, I can feel it from here. But have no fear lollipop, I had a good chat with my Bo-Bear and now I'm all good. Later!" She kissed her cheek, waving at Bo before vanishing.

"Umm…" Lauren frowned as she made her way to the couch, "… Bo-Bear?" She had never _once_ heard those words come out of Paige's mouth. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?" She let out a laugh.

"Very funny. No…" Bo smiled, "… That's Paige for you. Gives everyone a nickname, even when they don't want or need one. So, how did the talk with your Dad go?" She'd been wondering about it ever since her Girlfriend left.

That was the ultimate question, Lauren just exhaled. "He wasn't happy that I'm behind on my studies. But my Mom kindly reminded him that what happened was out of my control. He means well; he's just old school. But we're okay now. So uh, why was Paige here?" It was her turn now.

Bo didn't really want to betray Paige's trust by telling Lauren what they talked about. But then she remembered that Paige didn't actually say it was a secret. "Well, you're gonna find out eventually so I might as well tell you; Paige came here, because she needed a little nudge"

"A nudge?" Lauren repeated her words. "And _what_ did she need a nudge _for_?" She needed to know more than that.

"To propose to Tamsin" Bo immediately watched Lauren's jaw drop.

Lauren couldn't believe what she just said. "Propose? Paige wants to _propose_ to Tamsin? _My_ sister?" She was having a little heart attack right now. "Oh my god, that's so amazing! Why did she need a nudge for that? Is she scared or something?"

"Not scared per se…" Bo said. "… Just a little worried, that Tamsin might not be open to marriage since they've never talk about it. I just told her that if she loves Tamsin then she should just do it without thinking. That's what I'd do"

This was the first time that Lauren had ever heard Bo talk about Marriage. "Really?" she smiled, "Think about that a lot do you?" she wondered.

Bo knew what she was doing, so she just laughed. "I think about a lot of things. One of them, being what we'll do once we've graduated College. I know we can't really class our relationship as long distance, but I do worry about what'll happen later in life" she said the truth.

"I think, as long as we keep talking like this. And being honest with each other, then there's no reason for us to worry…" Lauren wasn't worried one bit. "… We're gonna be fine Bo" she held her hands.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it" Bo wouldn't bet against that. Not in her life.

They spent the next couple of minutes talking about Paige and Tamsin. Not just of them, but about how big this step was. Marriage was serious in the Angel world. Seeing as in they felt love more strongly than any Human or Fae.

Lauren hoped that Tamsin would say yes, "My Dad will be pleased" she knew that her Father had always been fond of Paige. She was the model suitor for his daughter.

That made Bo laugh, "Oh yeah, he'll be over the moon. I don't think he'd react the same if it was _us_ that was getting hitched" she rarely got along with Damon. Over the last year they'd gotten passed a few road bumps but after her mistake he was back to hating her again.

"That's the second time you've mentioned us getting Married…" Lauren looked at her with a funny smile. "… Better be careful. A girl might take it as a hint" she would love to be married to Bo, but they were just too young for that. They had to finish College, build their careers and then see what happened next.

They had forever to figure it out.

Bo tackled her on the couch, tickling her until she begged for it to stop. "One day; I promise you…" She moved some hair out of her face, "… We'll take that step together. Because there is _no_ way, that I can live this immortal life; _without_ ever, being married to you" she bent her head, kissing her ever so softly.

"Can't wait" Lauren flashed her a smile, continuing their kiss.

The best thing about Lucas being gone, was that they had the place to themselves. And that meant, that the bedroom wasn't the only place they could get busy in. But never the less, Bo decided to be safe than sorry. Without pulling away from Lauren, she reached a hand behind her;

She willed the chain on the door to shift to the left, making it impossible for someone to enter. Even if they had a key. She didn't need to look to know what she wanted to do. The only thing she wanted to look at now, was Lauren.

In all the craziness, Bo had forgotten that Lauren's Birthday was coming up in a few weeks. How could she have forgotten something as important as that? She didn't know what she could do to celebrate it. A party was the go-to choice, but how original was that? She needed to do something different.

And her gift needed to be spectacular.

As the night went on, they retired to bed. Funnily, they weren't feeling as nervous as last night when Lauren stayed over. They finally got back into the swing of things. It wasn't enough to black out the city again, but it came pretty close.

Deciding to move on with her life, Bo thought it best to sell the Compound in New Orleans. But then she thought about Blake, and the fact that he didn't have much. She didn't want to put him out on the street. So she decided to let him stay there while she was in school.

As long as he promised to look after it; which he did.

The weeks went by, and it was finally time for Ansel to take over as the new King of New Orleans. Bo didn't get how that worked. How could he be King of a city? He didn't actually like that title, he just preferred the word; Leader.

He wanted her to sign her name on the new treaty he'd created. So that she could speak for the Angel race as well as her own kind. It wasn't an extravagant ceremony. Just four other people, excluding herself of course. From different clans in the city.

She had to cut her palm with the rest of them, and sign her name in her own blood. This treaty was binding, but Ansel made sure that it didn't affect her. And she trusted him. After reading it, she saw that his rules were fair.

Way better than anything her Father had put in place.

Things were finally looking up for her. The only problem she was having, was that she still had to drink the herbs that Ansel had given her. They helped control her hunger when she was around people, and more importantly they made it so she could feed from Lauren again and not be left unsatisfied.

Bo was adamant that she didn't want to feed from anyone else.

So he found a way so that she could be faithful to Lauren once again. Because that was all she wanted.

She was about to go with Lauren up to the Heavens for her Girlfriend's birthday dinner. Elijah wanted to host it, so they were going. Only, it was the first time seeing Lauren's Parents since everything went bad between them. And as if things couldn't get any worse, she'd misplaced her necklace.

It was the only thing that made her feel safe. And now she couldn't find it. She could tell that her interaction with Damon was going to suck the big one. "What if your Dad tries to vaporise me?" she was panicking. "Besides, I feel like I'm coming down with something" she faked a cough.

"Nice try babe. We're Angels…" Lauren said. "… We don't get sick"

Bo wasn't going down that easy though. "Would you believe uh…" She tried to think of something. "… Angel flu?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lauren laughed from where she was standing in the bathroom, she was almost done getting ready. "I think you're overreacting just a little bit…" she turned around, seeing that Bo was clearly losing it a little. "… Bo, I told you; my Dad's over it. I've already spoken to him. It's all okay" she assured her.

"You're a shitty liar" Bo could tell.

Rolling her eyes, Lauren went to grab her phone. "Fine. If you'd rather stay here than come with me to celebrate my Birthday with me; then I'm sure everyone will understand. I won't; but whatever…" she went to transport topside when Bo stopped her. "… I thought you didn't wanna come"

Bo couldn't do that, no matter how anxious she was. "I'm starting to feel a lot better. And I'll risk getting vaporised if it means being with you on your Birthday" she gave her cheekiest smile, making _her_ smile in the process.

"Your bravery is duly noted…" Lauren held her hands, "… Everything's gonna be fine. Just don't make eye contact with my Dad…" she watched her face fall. "… Kidding!" she pecked her softly, both of them vanishing.

 **The Heavens - Elijah's Residence**

As soon as they arrived, Paige pulled them both aside in a panic. "Okay, I know that it's your Birthday and I would never want to do anything to steal your thunder Lollipop…" She spoke to Lauren. "… But I feel like if I don't ask Tamsin now, I'm gonna lose my nerve!" She wanted it over with.

Lauren laughed, "P, I don't mind. Please, steal away. And don't worry, she's gonna say yes" she touched her arm gently.

"Break a leg" Bo nodded in Tamsin's direction.

Lenore and Damon stood with Elijah by the dinner table, waiting for every bring to be prepared as they drank their beverages and had a lovely conversation. But they had to stop that, when they saw Paige get down on one knee in front of Tamsin.

Tamsin's heart was going a hundred miles a minute. "What're you doing?" This couldn't be what she was thinking, could it? "No seriously, what're you doing?" she was going to hyperventilate.

Paige just ignored her question and continued anyway. "If someone had told me last year, that I'd be doing this; I think I would've laughed in their face. When we broke up after I joined the Core; I thought that was the end for us. But then we were brought together again" she opened the box she was holding.

Covering her mouth, Tamsin gasped. "Oh my god!"

"No one else; drives me crazy, makes me mad, or makes me happy; the way that _you_ do. Forever is a long time to be alive. But I'd gladly settle for a long life, as long as I get to live it with you. Will you marry me?" Paige finally asked the question.

Bo and Lauren stood together, almost crying at Paige's speech. It was beautiful. Bo seriously had to beat that when she did it for Lauren. Everyone was standing around, waiting for Tamsin to answer the question. Clearly she was overwhelmed with all of it.

But who was she kidding?

Tamsin loved Paige, she didn't see herself with anyone else. "Sure…" she said the first thing that came to her head. It wasn't a yes in general, but it had the same meaning. She kissed her, then hugged her tight. "… You've been freaking out about this haven't you?" She knew her too well.

"Me?" Paige shook her head, waving a hand. "Nah, cool as cucumber!" She kissed her again with a laugh.

Bo, Lauren, Elijah, Damon and Lenore all congratulated them. It was nice to have two things to celebrate to day. But initially it was Lauren's day. So they all sat down for dinner, toasting to her ageing up a year. Now it was time for Elijah to make his own personal toast.

"The last few weeks, haven't been smooth sailing for you…" He looked at Lauren, "… You've overcome so much. Which only proves to me, just how _strong_ you really are. I can think of no one, better suited to one day guide our people to greatness. Happy Birthday Lauren" he raised his glass.

"Here here!" Tamsin smiled, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Everyone went back to their dinner, but Bo had something she wanted to say. So she stood up and got their attention. "I know I've made mistakes in these past few weeks. Mistakes, that could've cost me a great deal…" She looked down at Lauren, who reached out to take her hand.

She had to say this in front of Damon, to show him that she really was sorry for what she did and that hurting Lauren wasn't what she wanted to do. "… I guess what I'm trying to say; is that I love you…" She told Lauren. "… And I'll still love you, even after Forever ends. Happy Birthday babe"

Lauren couldn't help but cry at that speech, it really was amazing. She stood from her seat, pulling her into a kiss. After that they sat back down to enjoy their dinner. Once done with that, they moved into Lauren's cake. Which Elijah had personally made sure was extravagant looking.

With the candles blown out, and the excitement over with; Damon thought it best to pull Bo aside at this moment. He still had a few things to say to her. "Your toast was beautiful…" He started. "… I could tell you meant every word"

"I did…" Bo nodded, seeing the look on his face. Instead of beating around the bush, she decided to cut to the chase. "… Look, I know you hate me for what I did. And you have every right too. Even I hate myself for it. But hurting Lauren; was _never_ my intention. I love her. And I know deep down, _you_ know that too"

Damon exhaled loudly, "Whether you meant to or not, is no matter. She still ended up _getting_ hurt…" He said. "… _However_ ; I can see that you're making the effort to change. And I admire that. Plus, Lauren loves you. And I love _her_. Her happiness, is all that matters to me" he only wanted his daughter to be happy.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Bo asked.

"Forgiven? Yes…" He nodded. "… But know this, I shall be keeping a very close eye on you from now on. For Lauren" he justified his actions. He didn't hate Bo. That would be pointless. But he couldn't risk that she wouldn't hurt his daughter again. So he was going to watch her.

Bo just nodded, with a smile. "Right…" She said. "… For Lauren"

Suddenly, Elijah approached them as Damon walked away. He could sense the tension. "Not a pleasant conversation, I assume?" He stood with his hands inside his pockets. Since this was a special occasion, he was wearing his sharpest black suit.

"I'm not sure yet…" Bo didn't know what the hell that conversation was. "… Why is it, you're nice and he's; _Damon_?" She couldn't help but wonder why they were nothing alike.

Elijah laughed, "He takes after his Mother. But in all fairness, he's just looking out for his daughter. Given the way that she came into their lives, Damon and Lenore are _very_ protective over Lauren. As are you"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Bo sighed in frustration. "I just wish he could see that I really do love her. And that it killed me when I hurt her. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do" she felt bad enough as it was. She didn't need it from all ends.

"I think a part of him _does_ know that. But his desire to protect her, is shadowing those thoughts from his mind. Fear not, things will work out fine…" He smiled. "… I do have something for you though. Will you come with me for a moment?" He gestured to his office.

Bo looked over to Lauren, who was smiling and laughing with Paige and Tamsin. "Uh, sure…" She followed him into his office, waiting for him to tell her what this was about. But he didn't, so she decided to ask. "… I'm not being banished again, am I?" She just wanted to be clear.

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, you are not…" He walked to his desk, open the top drawer and pulling out a small pouch. "… This may be Lauren's day. But I have a gift for you too" he stood next to her, handing her the pouch.

She didn't know what it was, but she opened it anyway. She empties the pouch onto her hand, and a bracelet fell out onto her hand. As she looked it over, she saw that it had an Angel's Star fused to the silver. "Is this from my necklace?" She realised now, why she couldn't find hers this morning.

Which meant that Lauren must've been in on this.

Bo looked to Elijah who just nodded, "I don't get it. Why're you giving me this? I didn't do anything to deserve it"

"Actually, I'd say you've more than deserved it…" Elijah said, looking behind her to wave Lauren inside. "… Perhaps your other half can explain it better than I can. Lauren, if you please" he idly watched her begin to talk.

Lauren stood next to Bo, taking the bracelet from her. "I took my Grandpa to see Ansel…" She started. "… He told me that he'd found a way to help control your new powers. But still need some help. So I thought why not take him to the person that's helped you all this time?"

Bo was still confused. "What does that have to do with the bracelet?"

"Using Fae and Angel magic _separately_ , wasn't strong enough to help you control your abilities. So we figured, why not combine the two? This bracelet, has been blessed by Ansel to contain the Darkness inside of you that fuels your abilities. The thing that makes you hungrier, and more aggressive" Lauren explained.

"And the Angel's Star?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked at it, then placed it around Bo's wrist. Watching the diamond shine bright and then fade. "It serves as power boost to amplify Ansel's Magic. Bo, if you wear this? You'll go back to the way you were before…" She said. "… You'll _never_ have to worry about losing control again"

Bo couldn't believe it. She felt her urges fade until there was nothing left. Normally, she felt the gnawing of her hunger in the back of her mind. But now there was nothing. She couldn't stop her tears from falling, "I can be normal again?" She asked with hope.

But Lauren didn't like the way she said that, she didn't want Bo to think that about herself. She reached her hands up, holding her face. "You _are_ normal Bo…" She told her. "… This's so you won't have to pay for Mason's mistakes anymore"

"I don't know what to say" Bo wiped her tears away.

"There's nothing _to_ say…" Lauren smiled. "… You brought me back from _my_ darkness. Now it's my turn to do the same for you. I love you" she hugged her tight.

Bo held onto her, "I love you too…" She held it for a little longer, before pulling away and going to Elijah to hug him also. He was slow in returning it, mostly because he didn't expect it. "… Thank you for keeping your promise" she whispered.

Elijah smiled, he'd failed her the first time. He wasn't about to let that happen again. "You're Family Bo…" He told her, pulling back to look at her. "… We look out for our own" he gave her a wink.

The rest of the night went fine, and Bo was feeling so much better now that she didn't feel herself succumbing to the darkness. She could never repay Lauren or Elijah for this. But she was going to try, and that started with her Birthday gift to Lauren.

 **Bo's Loft – Rooftop**

Instead of just staying in the loft, Bo thought it'd be romantic to decorate the roof of her loft. She was on the top floor. So she had personal access to the roof. She'd spent all day, hanging fairy lights with Paige's help. And boy, did it look magical.

Bo made Lauren keep her eyes closed, which was a challenge. Lauren wasn't good with surprised. But since the last one that Bo gave her was so great; she figured why not? Bo walked her onto the roof, "Okay, ready?" She felt Lauren shake her head. "Surprise!" She removed her hands.

Lauren opened her eyes, and saw the prettiest setting she'd ever seen. The lights shined with just the right amount of light. "Bo, this is beautiful…" She was in awe. "… You really didn't have to do all this" she didn't want a big fuss made.

"Yes I did…" Bo took her hands, leading her over to the outdoor bench that she had brought up here. "… What you did for me…" She looked down at the bracelet she was wearing. "… Is something I'll never be able to repay you for. You saved me" she was still overwhelmed by the whole thing.

After bringing Bo's hands to her lips and kissing them, Lauren smiled. "I'll always save you…" She said. "… Just like I know you'll always save me. That's what you do for the person you love" she wasn't going to stop doing that.

Bo just smiled, "Okay! So, in keeping with Birthday Traditions; I have a gift for you…" She reached under the bench, then pulled out a small bag and placed it in front of her. "… Open it" she gave it to her.

Lauren reached inside the bag, pulling out a medium sized box. She knew it wasn't a ring, the box was too big and Bo and her agreed that it was way too soon for that. When she opened it, she saw the most beautiful charm bracelet. "Oh wow!" She picked it up, seeing the three different charms hanging from it. "What do they represent?"

"Well, the four leaf clover; is for how lucky I am for ever finding you. And I hope it'll bring you luck too…" Bo explained with a chuckle. "… The key, because you will always have the key to _my_ heart. And the Infinity, because I'll love you forever" she didn't care if anything she said made her sound like a cheese ball. She wasn't ashamed of how she felt for Lauren.

Not being able to respond to that, Lauren just kissed her. Every birthday was one to remember, Bo always pulled out all the stops. And graced her with an amazing gift. Lauren had her work cut out for her when Bo's birthday came around. "Thank you" she whispered.

"I should be the one thanking you…" Bo said, sitting closer to her. "…. I'll spend every day showing you how grateful I am for what you did for me. Full disclosure? The bracelet is only gift number one" she revealed a cheeky grin.

"Seriously?" Lauren laughed, "Bo you didn't need to go to all this trouble for me. I don't even wanna think how much you've spent on me already!" She didn't like being splurged on.

Bo frowned at her, "You remember I'm a millionaire, right?" She chuckled. "Nothing, is ever too much when it comes to you. Also, I didn't even pay for the next gift…" She got up, then turned back when she realised how that came out. "… And to be clear, I didn't _steal it_ either. I made it" she walked to the end of the roof.

When she came back, she was holding a canvas that was covered with a sheet. Lauren could tell that it was a painting, she was just wonder what Bo had painted. She really hoped her Girlfriend didn't paint her in the nude. That wouldn't look right in her house. "What've you got under there?"

With a smile, Bo removed the sheet. Showing her the artwork. "You were thinking it was a nude piece weren't you?" She knew her too well. "Well, not this time babe. I painted this, to show you just _how_ you make me feel when I'm with you" she waited for her opinion.

Lauren wasn't an art person; she didn't know what she was looking at half the time. But she did this time, and it was amazing. Bo had painted flames, at least that's what she hoped she was seeing. The colours were vibrant. "I love it…" She smiled, taking it from her and placing it on the bench. "… And I love you" she jumped into her arms with a laugh.

Bo caught her with a giggle of her own, she placed Lauren on her feet but kept her arms around her Girlfriend's waist. "Do you think we'll ever be able to get through College without having a crisis?" She wondered.

"I'd like to think so, but let's face it…" Lauren let out a laugh, "… We wouldn't be us, if we didn't have at least _one_ crisis every year. Not that they're fun or anything, they actually really suck. But you just have to remember; we always make it through" she wasn't worried.

"That we do…" Bo could see that Lauren was tired, but she still wanted to one more thing before they left the roof. She glanced over to the stereo that was next to the bench. Willing it to turn on with her mind. "… Care for a dance before we call it night?"

Lauren smiled, "Thought you'd never ask" she waited for Bo to lead, and she did. They twirled, dipped, jumped, and did everything they knew how to make it a perfect dance. But they ended it with a short slow dance, because that was always the best kind.

Once they packed everything up, they went back down to the loft. Lauren was so sure that the Painting was the last gift from Bo tonight. But she was dead wrong. Unbeknownst to her, Bo had one more gift to give her.

They got ready for bed. And once they were under the covers, Bo pulled out the last gift bag she had hidden. It wasn't anything Bo paid a lot for, actually it only cost her a couple of bucks. But it's what it symbolised that was important. "This is the last one, I swear" she promised her.

Lauren just laughed, opening the gift. She lifted the lid of the box, and found a key inside. "Umm, how many hearts do you have exactly?" Thinking it was the same as the charm on her bracelet.

"It's to the loft…" Bo said, seeing Lauren's face drop. "… I know you always come and go as you please, and I'm fine with that. But I just want you to have a key, so you know that this's your home too. And who knows, maybe one day; you could move in for real" she was sure about this.

"I'd love that…" Lauren kissed her, "… Thank you for the gifts. You don't know how much they mean to me" she placed the key to the side, then laid down with her head on Bo's chest. She was so tired.

Bo pressed a kiss to her head, "I think I've got a pretty good idea" she whispered, hearing Lauren start to fall asleep. For the first time in weeks, Bo wasn't tortured by nightmares when she slept. It came easy to her, and she didn't feel the hunger anymore.

Things were looking up.

Finally.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Bo's such a romantic. Really sucks that we didn't get to see more of that on the show. I think it would've been really good. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Next one is the last. (Sad Face) I have had such blast writing this one.**

 **And love all of you for responding to it so well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for this one being so late. I've been busy with work and I wanted more time with it. Also, I don't know if any of you have it saved; but I was hoping to get my hands on my old story Breathe Again. Because with all the new stories I've got going on, I wanted to make sure I hadn't used anything in my old stories.**

 **If someone has it saved, inbox me. I'd be super grateful.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Forever And Ever**

 **Arcadian – 2 Months Later**

Even though they'd been engaged for what felt like five minutes; Tamsin and Paige didn't want to wait to get married. They just felt like they'd waited long enough already. Besides, they were going to live forever. So getting married now just made it all the more special for them.

Elijah wanted a grand event, his eldest Granddaughter was about be married. He wanted everyone to celebrate them. But Tamsin told him that she was happy with just having close Family and friends. And the Elders of course. They had to be there for every marriage. For blessings.

Being that it was her day, Elijah granted her that wish.

Lauren was Tamsin's bridesmaid along with Lenore who was also her Maid of Honour. Bo on the other hand was both for Paige. She didn't expect her to be asked to do anything other than sit quietly with the other guests. But Paige's Mother died when she was very young, so she didn't have anyone else.

After hearing that, Bo had no choice but to step up.

The ceremony began and it was going very well. Paige and Tamsin were saying their vows, and they were beautiful. It just made Bo wonder what she would say to Lauren on their own wedding day, whenever that would be. She met her Girlfriend's eyes from across the altar. Giving her a smile.

Suddenly, Bo heard Lauren's voice in her head. Since they couldn't speak to each other while the ceremony was going on, they decided to use their link. "Hope you're taking notes" her voice echoes in her head. That made Bo smile, she couldn't laugh otherwise people would know.

"Are _you_?" Bo replied, with the raise of an eyebrow.

Lauren smiled back, "I don't need to…" She told her. "… I know exactly what I'll say" she was confident about that.

"Really? Well in that case I better start coming up with a good speech myself…" Bo laughed inside her head. "… Tamsin would kill us if she knew we weren't paying attention" she'd seen the bridezilla version of Tamsin and it wasn't pretty.

That was actually true though. "You're right. We better have our eyes front. Looks like our parts are coming up anyway" she broke the link, waiting for Tamsin to take one of the rings from her hand.

Paige did the same with Bo, and after a few words from Elijah they were both married. Sealing it with a kiss. That would've gone in a sexier direction if Elijah hadn't told them to behave. Paige and Tamsin never cared who was watching them.

With the ceremony done, Tamsin and Paige decided to flee. They weren't really into the whole _'having a reception'_ thing. And they really wanted to get started on their honeymoon. It was their day; they could do whatever they wanted.

Lauren's Parents asked if she wanted to have dinner with them and Elijah, and Bo was welcome to come too of course. But Bo still had to do some preparation before her Art Showcase in the morning so they decided to call it a night.

 **Bo's Loft – Later**

This Showcase would make or break Bo's chance at being a professional Artist. Because in her eyes, if she wasn't good enough to get a good result in this; then she wasn't good enough; _period_. Lauren told her otherwise of course, but Bo was so hard headed she just wouldn't listen.

They'd been back from the wedding for almost an hour now, and in that time; Bo and Lauren had both changed out of their dresses. But Bo was now in her own little world, trying to prepare for tomorrow. It was a big day for her.

Lauren walked into the kitchen, seeing her Girlfriend cleaning her paint brushes in the sink. "Do you really think you'll be needing all those?" She thought the whole point of a showcase was to show work that had already been completed.

"What if they ask me to paint something on the spot?" Bo kept washing the paint out of her brushes, not looking up. "I can't take the risk of having dirty brushes. The colours will all mix together and it'll be a disaster!"

This was starting to get insane, so Lauren approached her Girlfriend. Turning the tap off and then turned her around. "Bo, you're going crazy…" She told her, in the nicest possible tone. "… They're not gonna ask you to paint something on the spot. They just wanna see your work. Which is incredible!"

Bo let out a breath, "You really think so?"

Lauren nodded with a smile. "I do…" She replied. "… And I know they'll think the same thing. Babe, you just need to relax tonight. And get some sleep ready for tomorrow. Everything's gonna go perfectly, I promise" she took a dish towel and wiped her hands.

"Not really sure how you can promise that, but; I guess I believe you…" Bo finished drying her hands in the towel. Then went to the couch to take a breather. She and Lauren ended up ordering some dinner and then chilled out for the rest of the night. "… So, what'd you feel like doing for the rest of the night" she really wanted to stop thinking about tomorrow.

And Lauren wanted to help with that, "I can tell you what I _don't_ wanna do…" She crawled over the couch, stopping to sit on Bo's lap. "… _Talk_ " she bent her head, kissing her deeply. Since Bo was so nervous about tomorrow, Lauren wanted to take her mind off of it.

Sex was the only egg in her basket right now.

Ever since Bo had been given the power containment bracelet, she was more confident when it came to being intimate with Lauren. Because the feeling of loosing control and the fear of hurting the girl she loved; had gone. She didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's back, pulling her closer as they got lost in the act. This distraction was her favourite. All of her worries melted away. She sat up, not breaking the kiss. Then turned them around so Lauren was now the one with her back on the couch.

Just as things were getting good, Lauren sensed Lucas coming down the hall outside the loft. Clearly Bo was to distracted to get a read on him. "Lucas's back" that was her way of telling Bo that they should probably stop before he walked in.

But that wasn't stopping Bo. "He has a key" She grabbed Lauren's hips, using her powers to transport them into her bedroom. Where she then locked the door, and turned her stereo on loud. She'd left Lauren on the bed while she picked a song, but when she turned around her Girlfriend was in front of her.

With a smirk on her face, Lauren pushed Bo into the wall behind her. Kissing her once more, letting her mouth travel down to her Girlfriend's neck and placed her hands underneath Bo's shirt at the same time, touching her skin.

At that point, Bo was spurred on. She let Lauren lift her shirt off of her, then did the same to her. "Trying to outmanoeuvre a Succubus?" She was inches from her face, "Poor form Miss. Lewis" she reached her hand into her Girlfriend's sweatpants. Hearing her gasp as she made contact.

Wrapping both arms around Bo's neck, Lauren lifted her right leg.

Bo held Lauren's leg up with her left hand, while still making good use of her right. Their lips met over and over again. Her Girlfriend's moans got lousy as she continued to move her hand back and forth. They somehow managed to go from the wall to the bed, and were just as rowdy there too.

In the hours after, Lauren laid with her body half on the bed and the other half over Bo. "Told you all you had to do was relax" she whispered with a laugh.

"Well, you sure know how to distract a girl from her worries…" Bo chuckled, holding her Girlfriend close. "… Thank you for that by the way. I have been obsessing over this thing for the last week. I needed to take my mind off it" she knew she'd been a little crazy lately.

Lauren had her eyes closed, but she was still very much awake. Although, after the craziness of today; sleep sounded like a blessing. "You're welcome. And I told you; you have _nothing_ to worry about. Tomorrow's gonna be great"

"I'm just nervous…" Bo sighed, "… It's a big deal for me. I know I'm financially stable, and will be for the rest of my long life; but I still want a career. I don't wanna be one of those girls who lives off a trust fund and does nothing" she wanted to be more than that.

Numbers and literature weren't her thing, she found that out a long time ago. But Art was. It was how she expressed herself, and it was the only thing she was good at. And if she couldn't succeed in that, then what was she good for?

"You're so much more than that Bo…" Lauren lifted her head, looking at her. "… And they're gonna see than tomorrow. You just need to get some sleep…" She kissed her forehead, snuggling up to her side. "… We both do" she closed her eyes again, this time finding them very heavy.

Bo took a breath. Lauren was right, she did need sleep. It was a big day tomorrow, and she needed all of the energy in the world. So she closed her eyes, and was happy to find that they went heavy very quickly. She didn't think she'd sleep at all tonight.

Her activities with Lauren had really worn her out.

 **Columbia University – Next Morning**

The auditorium was bursting with crowds of students. Every one of them eager to show off their work to their Professors. There were also Gallery owners here, who was were looking for some fresh new talent. To say that Bo was nervous would be an understatement.

She couldn't even do anything but stand and smile. Words weren't making sense in her brain, and her speech was gone. She'd never felt like this before. Lauren was standing next to her, wondering if her Girlfriend had fallen into a coma or something. Because that's what it looked like.

"Bo?" Lauren called to her, not getting an answer. "Babe?" She snapped her fingers, finally getting Bo to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Bo didn't know whether to shake her head or nod. "I'm not sure…" She breathed. "… To be honest I feel like I'm gonna pass out!" She began panicking. "My palms are sweaty…" She rubbed her hands together. "… What if throw up when it's my turn?" She covered her mouth.

Instead of trying to calm her down with words, like she usually would. Lauren decided that wasn't going to cut it this time. Bo was in panic mode and there was only one sure way to snap her out of it. She grabbed her Girlfriend's face, cutting off her next ramble by kissing her.

Knowing what Lauren was doing, Bo feel into it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they pulled back. "You always know the right things to _not_ say…" She chuckled, words didn't matter. "… Thank you" she whispered.

"I had to do something to end your rambling" Lauren smiled, then stepped away from Bo as it was her turn to be evaluate. She just took a step back, and watched her Girlfriend do her thing.

Bo shook her Professor's hand, along with two Gallery owners. They looked at her Painting, studying it to try and decipher the message between the lines. They asked her what made her paint such a piece of art, "I'd caught myself in a tough spot. Dealing with it was hard, and getting over it was just as bad. Painting; let me air it all out. I guess you could say it saved me" she showed a small smile.

"Bo is one of my most gifted students…" Her Professor; Valerie, was talking her up to the Gallery owners. "… She actually travelled to New Orleans last summer and took some _beautiful_ photographs"

One of the Gallery owners seemed to like the sound of that. She introduced herself as Maddy, not the kind of name she'd expect a snotty Gallery owner to have. "New Orleans? One of my favourite cities. Excellent artistry out there"

Bo agreed with her, "Excellent indeed"

"I can see that you struggled with this piece…" The other Gallery owner; Francis, spoke. He was an older guy, but still young. "… The darkness it holds. And also the pain you endured, it's almost as if I can feel it. Truly, magnificent" he liked it.

"Thank you…" Bo smiled at him, shaking his hand as he walked off. When Maddy gave her thoughts, Bo was surprised to hear them both say they loved it. "… You have no idea how much that means to me" she shook her hand.

As they walked off, Valerie took Bo's hand and hugged her from the side. "You can relax now sweetie. The hard part's over. Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your Art speaks for itself…" She winked at her. "… Well done" she walked away.

Valerie wasn't a normal teacher; she was a like a cool friend.

Lauren approached her, hugging her from behind. "See? I told you your worrying was for nothing…" She had every faith in her. "… You really need to start believing in yourself Bo" she kissed her cheek.

"How about I start tomorrow?" Bo turned around in her arms, "Because right now, I just wanna get out of here and get something to eat. Considering I skipped breakfast and all" she was starving.

"Sure…" Lauren nodded, "… Where'd you wanna go?" When she heard from her Girlfriend that she wanted to get Sushi she wasn't surprised, it was her favourite these days. "Did your Parents leave already?" She tried to find them in the crowd.

Aife and Luther had shown up like they promised, but they didn't know half of what they were looking at when it came to Art. But when it came time to look at Bo's work, they were overcome with pride. Their daughter really did have a knack for artistry.

"Yeah, they left a while ago…" Bo had already spoken to them, and she could see that they were bored. So she let them leave, as long as she had Lauren was she was set. "… There's nothing more I can do now anyway. My part's done" All she could do was wait for the verdict.

But that wouldn't be for a while yet.

"What about your Painting? Should we take it home?" Lauren wondered.

Bo shook her head, "Valerie will take care of it…" She said, taking her hand and dragging her towards the exit. "… Come on, I'm starving!" They ran out of the building.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House – Later**

After spending an hour at the Sushi place, Bo and Lauren decided to call it a night. Instead of staying at Bo's loft, they settled on going to Lauren's place. Lauren remembered Ciara telling her that she was going to be out late meeting someone. She didn't mention who; Lauren just figured it was a date.

As they touched down in the house, they immediately heard moaning coming from Ciara's room. "So I'm guessing her date went well?" Lauren had to laugh, this so wasn't like Ciara. She never slept with someone on the first date.

Bo could sense the energy from outside the room, and it was almost turning her on. "Yeah, and it's going even better in there by the sounds of it…" She felt a shiver travel down her spine. "… Wow! Things are really getting heated in there" she shook her head, turning back to Lauren.

"Are you okay?" Lauren wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Bo waved a hand. It was nothing. "… But if I weren't wearing this then I'd be a lot worse…" She held up her wrist, showing her bracelet. "… Hell; I'd probably ask to join" she laughed, but it was kind of sad.

Lauren didn't really feel like that was a good thing. "That's not the kind of thing a Girlfriend wants to hear…" She chuckled, approaching her. "… But; I'm glad that the bracelet's working so well for you" she ran both hands down her arms, stopping to hold her hands.

"It is…" Bo smiled, she was still so grateful for what Lauren did. "… I know I was getting better before I had it. But _with_ it; I feel _so_ in control. And it's all because of you" she kissed her.

They were interrupted when they heard the moans from Ciara's room get louder. "Yeah, I think we should go to my room…" Lauren didn't want to be listening to that anymore. "… Away from the loud noises" she took Bo's hand, leading her into the bedroom.

 **Next Morning**

As the night went on; the noises from Ciara's room didn't let up. In fact, they got louder. Bo and Lauren finally understood how it felt to be her when they would be having fun in their room. It really was a testament to how much Ciara loved them. She only ever got annoyed when they'd get _too_ loud. So they didn't have the right to be mad or annoyed themselves.

But thankfully, they stopped eventually. And Bo and Lauren could finally get some sleep. They were going to give them a run for their money. But Bo was so tired from her hectic day, that they decided to take a rain check. They could never keep their hands off each other for too long.

It was breakfast time, and Lauren was already up making some delicious food. She was going to have to buckle down for school starting tomorrow. So she wouldn't have as much time to hang out with Bo as she liked, but they'd never let that ruin what they had.

It was too important.

Bo walked out of Lauren's room with a yawn, stretching as she made her way to the kitchen. "Something smells amazing" she always loved this part of the morning. Which just made her realised that Lauren shouldn't be the only one in their relationship that cooked. She needed to learn.

Lauren nodded, "And it tastes even better…" She finished up the last plate of bacon, bringing it to the table. She took a seat after grabbing a few coffee mugs. She didn't know when Ciara and her late night guest were going to wake up. But it was better to be prepared. "… Dig in!" She sat next to Bo.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ciara and her _friend_?" Bo asked, smirking. She was impressed that Ciara's new boy toy lasted so long last night. He must've had the stamina of an athlete or something.

"No…" Lauren shook her head, "… Who knows then they'll decided to get up. And this'll go cod really quick" she poured some coffee while Bo made them both a plate. She knew what Lauren liked.

After a few minutes they began talking about how busy their schedules were going to get after tomorrow. And that they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as they'd like. "Should we make a plan or something? Just in case we get overwhelmed?" Bo wondered.

Finishing her coffee, Lauren shrugged. "I guess we could. But it wouldn't really make a difference. How about we just alternate ever night. Like, I'll stay at the loft from Monday to Wednesday; and you stay here from Thursday to Sunday. How's that sound?"

"Good…" Bo nodded. "… To be honest as long as I get to you at least once a day; I'll be fine. Wow, I just sounded _super_ clingy" she had to laugh at herself.

Lauren smiled, leaning in. "Aww, I love that you're clingy" she kissed her, suddenly they both sensed that they had an audience. And when they saw who Ciara's guest was; they were shocked.

"Looks like nothing's changed since High School huh?" Dyson smiled at them.

Bo frowned, "D?" She couldn't believe he was here. She got up form her chair and hugged him tight. It was good to see him. "Oh my god, it's been so long!" She'd missed him as her best guy friend. Lucas was great and all, but it was nice to have the original.

Dyson hugged her back, "Tell me about it…" He pulled back then welcomed a hug from Lauren too. "… It's good to see you guys" he'd missed his old friends.

Lauren pulled away, eyeing up Ciara who was looking a little shy. "So, how did this happen?" She just realised how that sounded. "Not that it's not good to see you Dyson! It's just, we didn't even know you guys kept in touch after the break up" she didn't mean to bring that up, but she was generally curious.

The four of them sat at the table, since Ciara and Dyson were so hungry after their activities. "We didn't…" Dyson began to answer Lauren's question. "… But when I got to town, I called Ciara up to see if she wanted to catch up. And then…" He turned to Ciara with a laugh, they didn't need to say anymore.

"Nice…" Bo nodded, smirking. Then got a slap from Lauren on her arm. Clearly she didn't like that remark. "… I mean it's nice! You know; that things worked out for them" she saved it.

Lauren hummed, "Smooth…" She was amused. "… So! What've you got planned while you're here?" She asked Dyson, taking the subject off of sex.

Dyson shrugged, drinking some coffee. "Uh, I'm not sure yet. To be honest this was kind of a last minute kind of thing. So; I think I'll just enjoy my time here" he and Ciara both started eating their breakfast.

While Bo's phone began to ring loudly. She pulled it out of her pocket, seeing the number. "It's Valerie…" She looked at Lauren anxiously. This was the call she'd been waiting for. "… I'll take it in your room" she kissed Lauren's cheek then ran to the bedroom.

Ciara stopped chewing on her food, "Umm, who's Valerie? Are you guys interviewing people for a threesome?" It was a valid question. Bo _was_ a Succubus after all.

Lauren almost choked on her coffee, "Ciara! What the-" she wiped the coffee from her chin. Where did that come from. "No. We're not; nor will we _ever_ ; participate in a threesome! Is it Sex day or something?" She couldn't help but notice the theme this morning.

"Not that I know of…" Ciara answered, "… But maybe there should be!" She would be up for that.

Dyson decided to steer the conversation back to the original route. "Anyway; as Ciara asked; who's Valerie?" He poured himself some orange juice.

"Valerie; is Bo's Art Teacher…" Lauren said. "… She had her Showcase yesterday and it went really well. Her work speaks for itself. There were Gallery owners there and Bo was supposed to hear if they wanted to hire her as an Artist" she explained.

Since he hadn't been around, Dyson was impressed to hear that. He never pegged Bo for the Artist type. But then again she was always good at taking photos. "Whoa! That's awesome. She'll get it. One thing I know about Bo; is she tends to become a master of her craft. Ciara told me everything that you guys have been through; you guys are solid" he smiled at her, impressed yet again.

Lauren chuckled, "Yeah I guess we are" she liked to think that too.

It was ten minutes later, and Bo returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face. The news she'd gotten was amazing, but also life changing and she didn't really want to talk to Lauren about it in front of others. It was a couple conversation. "Valerie said that one of owners really liked me and is thinking about taking me on full time" she sat back down.

"Babe, that's great! I knew you'd do it" Lauren hopped into her lap, hugging her and kissing her gently.

"Congrats B!" Ciara clapped her hands, along with Dyson who said the same.

With breakfast over and done with, Ciara and Dyson decided to head out for the day. Which left Bo and Lauren to relax all day. They didn't do anything; they just stayed in and watched their favourite movies while snacking on some popcorn.

These were the moments that made them love being together. It wasn't the sex; even though that was out of this world and literally earth shattering. But it was more than that. Being together, in complete silence. It was better than any other date.

As the hours went by, they found themselves laying on the couch. Wrapped up in each other. "Being without you tomorrow, is gonna suck" Lauren mumbled into her Girlfriend's neck, she was so close to falling asleep. But she could sense something, and it was weird.

"Tell me about it…" Bo knew that Lauren would pick up on her lie sooner or later. So she decided to just come out with it and tell her what Valerie told her on the phone. Dyson and Ciara were gone, so now was her chance. "… So uh; I wasn't completely honest with you about my phone call earlier"

Lauren lifted her head, she knew it; this was what she was sensing. A feeling of anxiousness. "You weren't talking to Valerie?" She wondered if that's what it was.

Bo shook her head, then sat up with Lauren. "No I was…" She exhaled. "… It's just; what she told me was more than what I told _you_. Maddy; the Gallery owner? She wants to hire me. But there's one thing she wants me to do; and I wanted to talk to you about it first"

"Okay…" Lauren didn't like this already. "… What is it?"

"Even though she loves my work, and thinks I'm talented; she wants me to take an Art Class with some professionals. It's in Tuscany" Bo said.

That was when Lauren had to frown. "Tuscany, as in; Italy?" She watched her nod. "Wow! That's uh; that's a great opportunity for you. Umm, why did you bother telling me? Is it because of the distance? Because with our powers it's not _that_ big of an issue" she was really appreciating her transportation power right now.

Bo understood all that, but there was one factor Lauren wasn't taking into account. "I know. And it _is_ easier for us. But, it won't be when you start to buckle down with school again. You're already worried about what's gonna happen tomorrow when you start back. With you here, and me in Italy; we might find time to see each other. Even _with_ our powers" she sighed.

She didn't want to believe it; but even Lauren had to admit that Bo was right. Her school work plus her hospital placement kept her very busy. And if Bo was in another country, then that would only add to it. "So what'd we do?"

"I dunno. That's why I wanted to talk to you first…" Bo took her hands, "… I won't go if you don't want me to. Just say the word" she didn't want Lauren to be upset while she was gone. Because she'd feel it one way or another. Through their link.

As much as she wanted to keep Bo close; Lauren couldn't let her pass this opportunity up. It was too important. "I want you go" she said.

Bo frowned, "You do?"

Lauren nodded, "Bo; you've been through so much in such a short space of time. You deserve this. No; you've _earned_ this…" She told her with a smile. "… You gotta go babe. And I know deep down, it's what you want. I can't let you turn this down for me"

This was so overwhelming for Bo. She wanted to go, but she also didn't want to be far away from Lauren. "But, I don't wanna leave you" she moved closer to her on the couch, being without her when they broke up was a nightmare. She couldn't imagine being away from her for longer than a week.

"I'll always be with you Bo…" Lauren smiled, "… In your heart; _and_ in your head" she referred to their telepathic link with a laugh. They couldn't talk to each other whenever they wanted to.

Bo leaned in for a kiss, "I love you so much" she whispered. She'd never get tired of saying that.

"I know…" Lauren laughed, "… I love you too. Everything'll work out; it always does. We're not like other couples. We fight for what we have; and we'll keep fighting for as long as we're together. It's you and me; forever. Right?" She kept hold of her hands.

Kissing her again; Bo brought her in for a cuddle/hug. "Forever and ever…" She ran a hand through Lauren's blonde hair. "… I promise"

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, I'm not ending it like a proper ending. Because I love this series, and will definitely be adding another to it later. Don't know when, but hopefully it won't be too long. Thanks to everyone who followed and took the time to read this one.**

 **Means so much!**


End file.
